Hells Rising
by Angels Fury
Summary: (G/V later) Starts right after cell games. The Z Fighters are about to face an army of deamons from hell who are all stronger then all of them put together. How will they win? And who is this mysterious person lurking in the shadows?
1. A Hero’s Decision

A/N: This story use to belong to DarkAngel-Raven the original writer of Gohan's Hardships. He has major writer's block and decided to give the story to me. There are no changes within the first two chapters I just added a little to them for my own personal touch. I have never written a fan fiction before so this is my first one. Any and all type of reviews is welcomed. Any ideas to improve the story are also welcomed. This story will include Action, Adventure, Romance (mainly G/V but not until much later), some fantasy (if you would call it that), and hopefully some Humor. This story will be like nothing you have ever read before.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me. If it did then I would be filthy rich but I'm not. The only thing I own is my original character(s).  
  
Chapter 1 - A Hero's Decision  
  
Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters had just arrived at Kami's Lookout. Gohan and the others were about to call the Eternal Dragon Shenron. Bulma had been the one elected to do it, but she looked at Gohan and suddenly got an idea, "Hey Gohan, why don't you come over here and call the dragon," she asked.  
  
Gohan looked over at Bulma, "Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" Said Bulma, at this Gohan jumped up and ran right over.  
  
"Oh mighty Shenron, Arise and grant my wishes!" he shouted with his hands raised above his head. The sky turned dark and the Dragon Balls Started to glow, suddenly what looked like a lightning bolt shot out of the Dragon Balls and formed the shape of a dragon.  
  
"Who has summoned me, and know this you have two wishes and no more and be warned for they will be granted if it is within my power to do so" Shenron said.  
  
Gohan steps forward, "I summoned you Oh Mighty Shenron."  
  
"Make your wishes mortal and let me get back to my eternal slumber" calls the Dragon.  
  
"I wish that all of those who were killed by cell and the androids to come back to life" Gohan shouted to the Dragon.  
  
Shenrons eyes suddenly glowed and eerie red "Your wish has been granted. "Make your second wish" Shenron says.  
  
Suddenly everyone hears Goku's voice, "Don't try to wish me back guys, I know you want to but if I come back the earth will be in danger again" he says.  
  
"But Daddy."  
  
"No buts Gohan don't wish me back, Understand" Goku says.  
  
"Yes Daddy" Gohan replies even though he does not understand. Gohan thinks that the reason Goku doesn't want to come back is because he is sick of Gohan or that Goku blames him for letting Cell blow up Goku. "Dammit" Gohan yells, startling everyone, he starts to run to the side of the lookout to take off but Vegeta gets in his way.  
  
"Get out of my way Vegeta" Gohan yells.  
  
"No Gohan you aren't going anywhere" Vegeta says.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta hears Gohan say "Masenko" Vegeta puts up his arms in an attempt to block the soon coming attack, and then Vegeta hears "HA!" the blast goes straight at Vegeta. The Blast hits Vegeta and knocks him back about twenty feet.  
  
When the smoke clears everyone see that Vegeta is ok but Gohan is nowhere in site. While the Z Fighters where distracted by Gohan's outburst a form stepped out of the shadows of the Lookout and started to fly in the same direction that Gohan just went.  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter not to different from DarkAngel-Raven's. Anyway I do have a plan on where I'm going with this and I have huge plans for the 'shadowy' character. 


	2. A New Friend

A/N: Because of a few problems I don't think anyone read my first chapter so I posted this chapter pretty fast. Anyhow on to the disclaimer: Me have no money so me no own DBZ. Although me wish me own it.  
  
Chapter 2 - A New Friend  
  
After Gohan left Kami's Lookout he just started to fly around with no destination in mind. He was keeping his Ki low while flying so that no one would be able to find him. Through all of this he did not notice something following him in the shadows.  
  
Finally he decided to stop and see where he was, he was near a Beautiful lake about 50 miles south of Satan City. He decided to see if there was a cave nearby because it looked like it was about to rain, so he started looking around. Soon after he started to look Gohan found a cave, but there was something odd about it. There was a light coming from inside of it. Gohan decided to investigate this light.  
  
Inside the cave Gohan saw a fire was burning brightly. He looked farther into the cave and saw a girl with raven hair in two pigtails sitting on some rocks almost out of the light. He went closer and as he got halfway to her he hear something. It was the girl crying. When he noticed her sobs he got a shocked look on his face. She sounded so sad that it nearly broke the hard shell he had just recently put around his heart, as it was it just cracked the shell. By now there was a full-blown thunderstorm raging outside but the storm can't be heard that well this deep in the cave.  
  
Gohan walked the rest of the way over to the girl. Sitting down on another rock that was partially close to her he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
The girl looked up from where she had had her face buried in her hands and for the first time she noticed Gohan. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Son Gohan. What's yours? He answered.  
  
"My name is Videl Satan" Videl said to Gohan.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Gohan asks.  
  
"You just did, but you can ask another one if you like." Videl says with a small laugh.  
  
Gohan says, "I will repeat my earlier question. Why were you crying?"  
  
Videl faintly says, "I am just having some problems with my family that is all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
".Sure." Videl then tells Gohan that she was crying because of two things she just recently found out.  
  
With a confused look Gohan asks innocently, "What two things could you have found out that would make you cry like that?"  
  
"I just found out that my father beat cell and that my mother just died in a car crash." Videl tells him.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your mother dieing but I know how you feel because I just recently lost my father. Now what is your father's name?" asks Gohan.  
  
"My father is Hercule Satan and I am also sorry to hear that your father died. If you don't mind me asking, who was your father?" she asks.  
  
"I don't mind. My father was Son Goku. Now do you want to know a sec-  
  
"WHAT!?" interrupted Videl. "Your father is the legendary Son Goku, the same Son Goku who made it to the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament when he was 12 and made it to the finals in the next tournament and won in his third tournament!" While she said, no wait, yells that, Gohan had stuffed his fingers into his ears due to the shear volume of it.  
  
"I think that my dad mentioned something about a few World Martial Arts Tournaments but I'm not too sure. Also like I was just about to ask, do you wan to know a secret?" he asks her.  
  
Her only reply was "Sure why not."  
  
"Ok" starts Gohan. "Here it is, but I must warn you that it might come to a shock to you. Your father didn't beat Cell and I can prove it.  
  
Videl is speechless for a minute until she gives him a hopeful and confused look and says, "If you can prove that my father didn't beat Cell then I will believe you and only then."  
  
"Alright" and with that Gohan stands up and with a short yell he transforms into a Super Saiyan. "Is this enough proof for you"  
  
Videl could only nod at this. Gohan gives out a little laugh and then drops out of his Super Saiyan mode and asks "Videl do you mind if I sleep in this cave tonight since its raining pretty hard outside?"  
  
Videl now with a surprised look on her face looks towards the entrance of the cave and says, "It's raining? Well I guess you can stay just as long as you don't snore."  
  
"Thanks Videl. Goodnight." He says as he goes over and lies down next to the fire. "Night Gohan and your welcome." She says as she lies down on the other side of the fire. The only thought going through both of their minds is 'I think I have a new friend.' Just after they think that they both fall deep asleep.  
  
Once he was sure that both of the kids where asleep a strange man walks out of the shadows with a slight smirk on his face and then walks out of the cave.  
  
A/N: Who is this strange man and why is he following Gohan. Find out more in the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	3. Author's Note Please Read

Sorry for not updating, had a few problems. To make things worse this is not my next chapter either. I will try to write that tomorrow.  
  
Any way I'm am writing this to give you a heads up to what is to come.  
  
There will be no Great Saiyaman (YES!!!)  
  
There will be Buu but no Buu Saga. He will show up long before he does on the show.  
  
There will be some humor and very little romance (I suck at writing fluff)  
  
Gohan and possibly Videl (maybe one or two others as well) will gain more power than they could ever imagine (or any of the other Z Fighters as well ()  
  
Hell will eventually rise to earth to fight a war against the Z Fighters.  
  
There will be some weapons, moves, and/or ideas from other animes to liven up the story somewhat (and I'm saying now that I don't own any of them).  
  
I will try to write a new chapter at least once a week.  
  
After I finish this story (which wont be for a while) I will either write a prequel for the origins of Angel (you will find out who he is later) or a sequel staring different characters from other animes. I plan on making a different story for each of the following animes: Digimon (only the first 3 series since I have not seen the new ones), Yu-Gi-Oh, YuYu Hakusho, G- Gundam (maybe also Gundam Wing), Card Captor Sakura, maybe Pokemon (only I will make it much, much better then the actual show), and Inu-yasha. I'll also write one for Harry Potter series and it will be the longest one of them all since I plan on rewriting all of the books myself. All of the stories will be somewhat tied together but you do not need to read a certain one of them to understand the other. You will understand how I will pull this off later in my story with the Dragonball Z characters.  
  
I will hold a pole towards the end of this story to see which series you readers want me to do next.  
  
I just hope that I can actually pull this off because if it is my final story (if I ever get there) will probably be the largest crossover fic in all fanfiction.net history. 


	4. Second Wish

A/N: Sorry that it took longer than expected to get this chapter up. I've just been swamped with projects and homework at school. Also, it seems to me that no one likes to review my story. That doesn't really bother me though, its just the fewer people that review my story, the slower it will be for me to update.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 3 - Second Wish  
  
~Takes place right after Gohan Leaves Lookout~  
  
As the smoke clears, everyone is a little confused on what just happed. Bulma is the first to snap out of it. "Vegeta are you ok?"  
  
"I'M FINE WOMAN" ~ that third class idiot. How can he just throw me around like that? ~  
  
Bulma ignores that comment and continues, "What the hell just happened Vegeta? Why did Gohan all of a sudden leave like that? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Well its obvious isn't woman? The brat doesn't like the idea of that fool Kakarot staying dead."  
  
"Oh." There was a brief moment of silence before Shenlong got tired of waiting and decided to break that silence.  
  
"You mortals are starting to boar me. Speak now your second wish so I could go back to sleep."  
  
"Ahh! I almost forgot about the second wish. What should we wish for you guys?" Said Yamcha.  
  
Everyone went quite until Krillin got an idea. "I know, I wish that the androids where humans again!" This shocked everyone on the lookout but most of all it shocked Android 18.  
  
~Why would he want to wish us as humans again? We tried to kill him and his friends. Now that I think about it, he could have prevented Cell Games if he destroyed my after using that controller but instead he destroyed it. Why?~  
  
"I cannot grant your wish. It is not within my power to do such a thing."  
  
Before anyone could speak up again Krillin said, "Then I wish for the bombs that are within the androids to be removed." "It shall be done!" Bellowed Shenlong as his eye grew red. "Your wishes have been granted. I shall leave now." With a stunning display the dragon transformed back into the seven dragonballs and shot out in different directions across the earth.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BALD HEADED FREAK!! WE COULD HAVE MADE A USEFUL WISH INSTEAD OF TRYING TO HELP THOSE TIN CANS" (guess who).  
  
"Well.uh.you see.um they didn't really ask to have Gero mess with them I think, so...um.I figured that we should.um.try to help them.hehe."  
  
Everyone then stares at Krillin like he has just grown a second head until Yamcha come to a conclusion. "You like that blond one don't you, you sly dog."  
  
"No no its nothing like that I swear. Its jus well um.ok fine I do like her alright."  
  
This just blows Android 18's mind away. ~He likes me. How the hell could he like me? Although it does make some sense, he is kind of cute with that baldhead of his. I better get out of here while everyone is still distracted.~ With that 18 runs to the side of the look out and flies away.  
  
Bulma is tired of everyone ignoring her so she adds her two cents, "Well I think we should all head home now. I can't wait to see my little Trunks again. He doesn't really like staying with my parents for too long. And I have to go over to Chi Chi's and explain everything that has happened since Gohan disappeared to who knows where. I think we should wait to see if Gohan comes back by morning before we send out search parties."  
  
Everyone but Piccolo agreed to this but he decided to keep quiet. After everyone left Piccolo told Dende that he will be back the next day for he was going to look for Gohan tonight.  
  
While Krillin was flying to Roshi's island he was suddenly hit from behind by a small ki blast. Not strong enough to hurt him but enough to catch his attention. He turned around and there he saw Android 18 floating there with her arms crossed staring at him with a blank expression.  
  
After five minutes of silence 18 spoke. "Thank you."  
  
This confessed Krillin greatly. ~Why is she thanking me unless.uh oh. She was on the Lookout and heard the whole thing. I wonder is she is going to kill me now.~ "About that. Hehe you see."  
  
"Quiet. I just want to know what you said up there is true. Do you really like me that way?"  
  
"Um.well.yes." He whispered that last word and 18 barely heard it. She gave off a small smile before saying, "Good. I'm coming with you, I need a place to stay for a while." She then flew off in the direction he was first going before stopping and turning around and saying, "Oh yah I kind of like you to now hurry it up before I change my mind and kill you."  
  
Krillin just floated there stunned before coming out of his stupor and quickly rushing up to catch up with 18. All the while with a huge smile on his face.  
  
A/N: I know its kind of short and boring but it will get better I promise. Also remember the more people that review the faster I write more chapters. 


	5. Stranger Comes Out of Hiding

A/N: I'm baaacccckkk. It's been awhile but I'm back with another chapter for my story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 4 - Stranger Comes Out of Hiding  
  
Piccolo is now flying over Satan City. ~Where the hell could that kid have gone off too? Its almost dawn and I still can't find him. Wait is that him?~ Piccolo flies off in the direction that he sensed Gohan's ki.  
  
~ Now if I where the kid, where would I hide. And who is that other person that I sense with him? ~ Piccolo is now on the ground walking around the forest trying to find Gohan until he finds a cave a few meters down.  
  
~ He is definitely in there with that other person. I better keep my ki down so he can't tell I'm here. ~ He enters the cave and sees the last thing he expected. There is Gohan sleeping with a girl about the same age in his arms. ~ I know that I don't know much about human relationships but isn't he a little young to be moving this fast? ~  
  
"Wake up kid!" Piccolo says in his usual gruff voice and stern look on his face.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Mr. Piccolo is that you? What are you doing he."  
  
"AHHH!!! Gohan it's the Jolly Green Giant!"  
  
At this remark Piccolo falls over anime style and Gohan gets a sweat drop. "That's not the Jolly Green Giant Videl, that's my sensei Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"Oh hello Mr. Piccolo sorry about the Jolly Green Giant thing but I was half asleep." By now Piccolo composed himself and turns to Gohan ignoring everything that Videl is saying.  
  
"Kid where have you been. Everyone is looking for you and Bulma had to go to your house to tell your mom what happened."  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo, I guess that I just lost it when dad said he wasn't going to come back."  
  
"That's alright kid, but I really think that you should be with your mom right now."  
  
By now Videl is getting really mad because everyone has been ignoring her. So she decided to make herself known, one way or another. "SON GOHAN! Stop ignoring me and tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
Piccolo and Gohan are now trying to cover their ears because of her loud voice. "Oh sorry Videl let me introduce you. Videl, this is my sensei Mr. Piccolo. Mr. Piccolo this is my new friend Videl."  
  
Piccolo then comes back into the conversation. "Kid I really think you should be with your mom right now and not in a cave with your mate." (A/N: I just couldn't help myself)  
  
"She is not my mate! She is just a friend and I would go home but I don't want to leave Videl all alone right now."  
  
"Its alright Gohan you don't have to stay because of me." Videl says with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea. You can come with me and meet my mom. I'm sure it would be alright."  
  
"Thank you Gohan." Videl now says with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Well I'll see you later kid. If you ever need something just come by the lookout. I'll be there for a while teaching Dende everything about being the next guardian of the earth." Piccolo says while turning to head out the cave.  
  
"Okay. Bye Mr. Piccolo." Gohan then turns to Videl. "Well shall we go now Videl?"  
  
"Okay Gohan but how will we get there?" She then screams when Gohan picks her up and flies out of the cave.  
  
"Its alright Videl. You could open your eyes now, I wont ever drop you." Videl slowly opens her eyes and gasps with surprise.  
  
"Wow Gohan. This is unbelievable."  
  
"Well I could teach you how to fly if you want me to."  
  
"Really Gohan that will be so awesome. How soon can we start?"  
  
"It will have to wait until morning but right now I have to confront my mother." Gohan says this as he lands in front of his house in the middle of nowhere. From outside the two kids could here someone crying and someone trying to comfort the other.  
  
Gohan goes walks into the house with Videl close behind and walks to the living room where he sees his mother sitting on the couch with Bulma trying to comfort her.  
  
"Mom I'm home." Gohan says in almost a whisper.  
  
Chi Chi looks up and then flings her arms around Gohan and starts to sob again. "Oh my little boy. I'm so happy that you are alright."  
  
"Its okay mom. Everything will be alright." By now Chi Chi sees a young girl standing behind her son looking a little uncomfortable about being there.  
  
Chi Chi composes herself before turning to Videl and says, "And who is this young girl? Is this your girlfriend Gohan? Ooo I'll be having grandkids yet."  
  
Gohan is blushing furiously by his mother's remark. "She is not my girlfriend mom. She is my new friend I met in the woods just outside of Satan City. Her name is Videl. Videl this is my mother."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Son I hope I'm not intruding or anything."  
  
"Oh not at all Videl, and please call me Chi Chi. By the way this is a close friend to the family Bulma."  
  
Videl just stands there in shock when she realized whom the other woman is. "Your Bulma Briefs, the richest woman on the planet."  
  
"Well hello to you too. Its good to be well known by people." Videl just blushes at this before Chi Chi says something.  
  
"Oh my poor baby must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Lets all go to the kitchen so I can make you something to eat. Would you like anything to eat Videl?"  
  
Videl now realizes that she is very hungry. "Thank you Mrs.um I mean Chi Chi, that would be wonderful. I haven't eaten anything all day."  
  
Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table and Videl is staring in awe at the amount of food that Gohan is eating. The other two women just chuckle slightly and tell Videl that she should grab some food before Gohan eats it all. Lets just say that this gets Videl going.  
  
All of a sudden Gohan abruptly stops eating and stands up.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan?" Chi Chi says with fear in her voice.  
  
"Someone is outside. Someone strong. Wait here while I go check it out."  
  
Before he got to the door Videl tells stops him. "Be careful Gohan. I don't want to loose a new friend and my mother on the same day."  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma sit there in shock from hearing that from Videl. "Don't worry Videl I'll be fine. Just stay here where its safe and I'll be right back." With that Gohan turns and walks out the door while the three women rush to the nearest window to see what's going on.  
  
"Alright! I know that you're out there so come out!" Gohan says while going Super Saiyan 2.  
  
From out of the shadows walks a man in a full body cape with a hood covering his face.  
  
A/N: Ha! A cliffhanger. I hope that not many of you are too mad about ending it right there. Who is this man and what does he want with Gohan. Tune in next time to find out what happens. Whenever that will be. 


	6. The Warning and the Proposal

A/N: Yo, yo, yo! I'm back once again. In celebration for having a snow day today I have decided to bring you my next chapter a little early. And that's not all. Since I am out of school for the rest of the week for Thanksgiving, I have decided to write not one, not two, but.five new chapters for my story before the weekend is over. Oh if anyone could come up with any good female Saiyan names, please tell me. I really need one for my next chapter. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 5 - The Warning and Proposal  
  
Standing there in all of his glory was an Ascended Super Saiyan that goes by the name of Son Gohan. The three women in the house behind him watch in aw for this was the first time that any of them saw Gohan as an Ascended Super Saiyan up close. They then see Gohan crouch down into his stance looking ready to attack at a moments notice.  
  
"There will be no need for you powering up kid. I did not come here to fight you."  
  
"After what has happened to me in the last few weeks, I am not going to leave anything to chance." Replies Gohan. "Now tell me why are you here and why do you keep your face hidden from me?"  
  
"Huh?" Questions the stranger. "Oh what do you know? My face is kind of hidden under this hood. He. He. Sorry about that."  
  
Gohan and the others just fell over anime style after hearing this. Gohan quickly composes himself when he sees the stranger start to take his hood off of his head. What he saw surprised him greatly. There stood before him a very handsome man that looks no older than sixteen. He had a very rigid face with gold eyes with red pupils and a full head of pure silver hair that had four streaks of color going in different directions. They were red, green, yellow, and blue with a midnight black color on the tips.  
  
~ I can't sense a strong ki in him so he can't be that tough. But why does the sight of him give me the chills? ~  
  
"You may not be able to sense a strong ki in me but believe me when I say this. I am a hell lot stronger than I look."  
  
Gohan just stands there in shock. "Wha.how.how where able to tell what I was thinking?"  
  
"Oh I have some telekinetic powers. Sorry if I forgot to mention that before."  
  
"Isn't it an invasion on people's privacy to be listening to their thoughts?"  
  
"Yes it is, but unfortunately I cannot help it. You see, long ago I was placed under a curse so that I could read other people's minds. The one who gave me this curse hoped that with listening to everyone around me in my head 24/7, then I would go insane and kill myself. Through some intense meditation I have managed to reduce the effects of the curse down to only hearing thoughts of what people are thinking at that moment within a ten- foot radius from myself. Even then, I still try to ignore other people's thoughts but every now and then someone's thoughts catches my attention."  
  
Gohan just stands there in silence trying to take all of this information in. It takes about a minute for him to snap out of it and say something. "Well that answers that question but now back to my original questions. Who are you and why are you hear?"  
  
The man just stands there thinking to himself for a minute before responding. "For now, you may know me as Mike. As for why I am hear, you are not going to like it."  
  
When Gohan hears this he starts to get angry. "Don't you dare say that there is some sort of evil creature coming our way. I just took care of Cell not even twenty-four hours ago and it cost me my father. I will not fight another evil creature so soon!"  
  
"Okay. I wont say that there is another evil creature coming. What I will say is that there is an evil coming that will make your worst nightmares look like wonderful dreams."  
  
"Great. Just great. This is just the thing that I needed. First there where the Saiyans, next I had to go fight Freeza, then the androids, and then Cell. What's next? The Devil himself?"  
  
"Your not far off on that guess."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Believe me kid. I wish that I was kidding but I'm not. There evil that is coming has a power beyond your imagination. Not only will be the earth in danger but all life as we know it could face an eternity in darkness."  
  
Gohan just stares at Mike in disbelief. ~ What kind of monster could put all life into an eternity of darkness? ~ "What do you need me for? I don't even know if I could stand up to something like that."  
  
"I wont lie to you kid. Even if you trained yourself for a thousand years you wont even lay a scratch on this monster."  
  
"Then why the hell did you come to me for?" To say the least, Gohan was starting to get quite annoyed with Mike for not getting straight to the point.  
  
"You must have misunderstood me kid. You see I said that even if you trained yourself for a thousand years, then you wont stand a chance. But if I were to train you, then I could get you and your little friend over there ready to fight in about a years time."  
  
"Gohan just now realized that his mom, Bulma, and Videl are still in the house behind him listening to the entire conversation. All of a sudden for some reason he starts to get angry. "What the hell does Videl have to do with any of this?"  
  
A/N: There you have it folks, my next chapter. Who or what could this new evil be and what roles will Videl and Gohan have in all of this. Who really is this Mike person who mysteriously shows up with this warning. Is he friend or foe? Tune in next time for Hells Rising. Remember I need a good female Saiyan name for my next chapter. See ya. 


	7. A Shocking Revelation

A/N: I know that I promised five chapters before the end of the weekend but I had a few problems with my computer. I have the five chapters done but I do not want to post them all at the same time so I will post one of them each day until I run out. Also, thanks to all those who sent me some names. Now, on with the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 6 - A Shocking Revelation  
  
~Back in the House~  
  
"Man is this for real you guys?" asks Videl with a slight hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Unfortunately it is Videl. I have already seen been done several times in my life." Bulma stays quiet before speaking again. "Chi-Chi, doesn't that guy remind you of somebody? I'm getting the weirdest feeling that we've met him before."  
  
"Now that you mention it Bulma, he does remind me of some.oh Kami." Chi-Chi brings her hand to her mouth as she gasps.  
  
"What is it Chi-Chi?" asks Bulma.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Chi-Chi is out the door with her trusty Frying Pan of Doom in hand. She rushes forward with her frying pan held high above her head and before anyone could react she brings it down hard onto Mike's head.  
  
"OW! What did you do that for Chi-Chi?" asks Mike with his hands on his head.  
  
"You know very damn well sure why I did that. One day out of the blue you tell Goku and me that you have to go somewhere, and then just disappear off the face of the earth. Then all of a sudden you decide to come back. You have a whole lot of explaining to do young man!"  
  
"Who are you calling a young man? I'm a hell lot older then you are." Replies Mike with a slight smirk.  
  
"AHH!!" screams Bulma as she rushes outside while pushing Gohan out of the way and grasping Mike in a large bear hug. "It's been so long Mike. I almost didn't recognize you."  
  
"Its good to see you too Bulma but I sort of can't breath." With a slight blush Bulma lets go of Mike. "Well now that I can breath again, what do you say that we take this conversation inside? It looks like another storm is going to start.  
  
With that a very happy Bulma, a very angry Chi-Chi, a very confused Gohan, and a very mysterious Mike walked into the small house and joined an equally confused Videl in the living room. Chi-Chi and Bulma sit on the couch, while Gohan and Videl takes the loveseat snickers. Mike pulls up a chair in front of the four and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Before I continue to explain things I want to clear something up first about Goku." Everyone goes very quiet at this waiting for him to continue. "Before I tell you what it is you all must promise me not to get angry until I finish talking. All right?  
  
"We promise." They all said at once.  
  
"Alright here goes. Shortly before Goku and Gohan went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I met up with Goku. I told him everything that he had to do before and during Cell Games. Including the part where he had to use his Instant Transmission to teleport Cell away from the earth when he was going to self destruct."  
  
At this Gohan explodes. "How could you do something like that? You could have warned me! My dad did not have to die. We could have saved him!"  
  
"Please let me finish before you jump to conclusions. Now I also told Goku to tell you guys to not wish him back for a time." Before anyone could say something Mike quickly says, "For a time! Now as far as I could tell, Goku forgot to mention that part of my message. I need Goku to remain in Otherworld so that he can partake in the Otherworld Martial Arts Tournament. Then he is to train as much as he can on Grand Kai's planet."  
  
Before Mike could continue Videl decides to speak up. "Um no offence sir but what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"First off never call me sir again. Mike is just fine. Anyway, you see after you die you go to Otherworld. There is this big guy called King Yemma who decides whether you are to go to heaven or HFIL, which stands for the Home for Infinite Losers. If you were a top rank fighter then you get to keep your body so that you can continue your training. If you did something exceptionally good in your life like lets say save your planet for example, then there is a good chance that you will get to go to the Grand Kai's planet to train with the best. A Kai is sort of like a Kami. There are five Kais still alive today since one of them just died yesterday when Goku teleported Cell to his planet. There are four lesser Kais that watch over their own parts of the universe. There is the West Kai, East Kai, South Kai, and the North Kai. The North Kai is the one that died yesterday. He is also the one who watches over our part of the galaxy. Above those four is the Grand Kai and above him is the Supreme Kai. Understand now?"  
  
Videl sits there for a moment trying to take this information in. "I think I do but what did you mean by being wished back?"  
  
"You see, the former guardian of the earth, who is also like a Kami but only to this one planet. He created these seven mystical orbs called Dragonballs. When they are all brought together the dragon appears and will grant any wish that is within his power to do it. The newly appointed guardian of the earth has recently upgraded the Dragonballs so that they can grant two wishes instead of one."  
  
Videl then gets a hopeful look in her eyes and turns to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, do you that that I could wish my mother back to like with these Dragonballs?"  
  
Before Gohan could say anything Mike spoke up again. "I am sorry Videl but that is not possible."  
  
Videl then becomes very depressed at this. "Why not." She says with tears on her eyes.  
  
With a slight smirk on Mike's face he replies, "Because she is not dead."  
  
A/N: I know that I didn't use the Saiyan name in this chapter but I defiantly will in the next one.  
  
How is it possible for Videl's mother to still be alive if everyone thinks she is dead? Tune in next time to find out how in the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	8. A New Saiyan

A/N: Hehe! I told you that I had the chapters done so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 7 - A New Saiyan  
  
Videl was sitting there in shock while the others are mildly surprised at this proclamation. Videl finally finds the ability to speak. "How.how is that possible? They all said that she died in the car crash."  
  
"For one thing, your mother was not in that car and second, even if she was, a mere car crash would not have hurt her in any way.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? They all said that she was dead and even if she wasn't then where is she now?" Videl, to say the least, was starting to get mad at Mike for his accusations.  
  
"Videl what was your mother's name?" Mike asks with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"What does that have to do."  
  
"What was her name Videl?"  
  
"Her name was Jesanya, alright?"  
  
At this revelation Gohan gasps in surprise. "Wait a minute. That sounds like a Saiyan name."  
  
"That's because it is a Saiyan name kid. Videl's mother was in fact a Saiyan." (A/N: Honestly, who did not see that coming?)  
  
This surprises everybody but Videl. Videl then gets angry and turns on to Gohan, "What the hell is a Saiyan Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looks somewhat hesitant by this until Mike reassures him. "Go ahead kid and tell her what Saiyans are."  
  
Gohan takes a deep breath before beginning. "Well Videl, Saiyans are aliens. They were born with the natural ability to fight. Many of them have huge egos. Most Saiyans have black hair and black eyes. All Saiyans are born with tails. About thirty years ago an evil space tyrant by the name of Freeza enslaved the entire Saiyan race and then eventually destroyed their home planet along with almost every Saiyan with it. The only Saiyans that survived was Vegeta, Nappa, Ratiz, and his younger brother Kakarot. If what Mike says is true then so did your mother."  
  
Videl is completely shocked at this. ~ Could my mother really be an alien? She doesn't look like those little green men like I see in the movies. Piccolo on the other hand could easily be an alien. ~ "If what you said is true then what happened to those four remaining Saiyans, and how do you know all of this Gohan?"  
  
Gohan was worried that Videl would ask this question but he still answered her nonetheless. "Well Videl I know this because.Kakarot was my father Goku and Ratiz is my uncle. Also, Vegeta is Bulma's um.I guess you could call them mates since they have not officially married yet. But they do have a kid named Trunks."  
  
"You're a Saiyan Gohan?"  
  
"Half Saiyan actually. My mother is human but my father was a Saiyan."  
  
Videl takes a few minutes to herself to take all of this in. "What ever happened to Ratiz and Nappa?"  
  
Gohan remains silent for a moment before beginning. "Piccolo and my dad killed Ratiz after he kidnapped me and threaten to kill the people of earth. He was also the one who told my dad about his heritage."  
  
"Your own uncle kidnapped you? How old where you when this happened?"  
  
"I think I was around five and a half. Anyway, when Vegeta and Nappa learned about the Dragonballs they decided to come and make a wish with them. They were the two aliens that landed in South City five years back. When they arrived, me and the other Z Fighters went to fight them but Nappa was kicking all of our butts and I was too scared to do anything to help. Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha all died by his hands. Then my dad showed up after being wished back and easily defeated him. Then Vegeta started to fight my father, with Krillin and me helping every now and then. In the end we managed to just barely defeat Vegeta and before Krillin killed him, my dad stopped him and let Vegeta go."  
  
"Wow you had a pretty hard childhood Gohan."  
  
"It just gets worse from there but I'll tell you about it some other time."  
  
Videl reluctantly agrees to this before turning back to Mike. "So what really happened to my mother?"  
  
"Well you see, I met your mother shortly after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. She was just starting to date your father at the time. Shortly after they got married you where born. Your mother knew of my magical abilities."  
  
Gohan and Videl burst in surprise at this. "YOU CAN DO REAL MAGIC?!"  
  
"Yes I can, anyway, she asked me to suppress your Saiyan blood for a time. In fact, my spell should be wearing off sometime tomorrow afternoon. The only changes that you will go through is that you will have an increase in appetite, your urge to fight stronger opponents will greatly increase, and.um.oh yea, your tail will grow back."  
  
With a weird look Videl says, "I'm going to have tail? I guess that's not too bad."  
  
Mike chuckles a bit at this. "You know, you are taking this a lot better then I thought you would. Oh yea, Gohan. According to my calculations, your tail should grow back either tonight or tomorrow morning. Do not under any circumstances cut off your tails. You will need them but I cannon tell you why right now."  
  
Both Gohan and Videl agree to this. Videl then decides to speak up. "Hey, if my mom is not dead the were is she?"  
  
"Oh, I asked her to go on a mission for me in Otherworld to find a few other Saiyans. I think that they will be great assets in the upcoming fighting, but right now I cannot tell you who she is looking for. Don't worry though. She will eventually return in about a year or so."  
  
Videl is now beaming at this. ~ I'm so happy that mom gets to come back but I will still miss her. ~  
  
Mike then starts speaking again. "I do not want you guys to worry about this new evil force that is coming for a while. They wont coming here anytime soon. Also, I want you Gohan to train Videl and try to get her to become an Ascended Super Saiyan in about a year's time. After a year goes by, then I will start to train the two of you. Agreed?"  
  
Videl readily agrees to this but Gohan isn't so sure. "Mike, I haven't ever really trained anyone before. What if I mess up?"  
  
"Don't worry so much about it kid. I'm sure that you will do fine and if you need any help, I'm sure that the other Z Fighters will help you."  
  
Chi-Chi took this time to finally get involved in the conversation. "Hold it right there mister. I want my Gohan to become a scholar not a fighter who always goes off every chance he gets."  
  
"Why can't he do both Chi-Chi? In fact I think that if you send Gohan to a highly respectable school, lets say Orange Star Middle School for example, then he can do his studies in the mornings and train with Videl in the afternoons. I think that it will be a good opportunity for Gohan to go to a real school with other people his age."  
  
Videl then realized something. "Hey wait a minute. Orange Star Middle School is the school that I go to."  
  
Mike replies with a slight smirk. "I know. That's why I suggested it. Also, because it's the closest school to here."  
  
Chi-Chi smiles at this, "As long as my baby boy is continuing his studies then he may train."  
  
At this Gohan and Videl starts cheering even though Gohan is blushing at his mother's nick name for him. Then Mike starts to speak up again. "Now to the second reason why I am here, but first I think that we should wait for the other Z Fighters to get here. They should all be here in about a minute."  
  
A/N: There is my second of five chapters. I hoped that you liked it. What is the second reason that Mike could have on why he is here and why does he want the other Z Fighters there to hear it. Tune in next time for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	9. A New Tournament

A/N: I need your help again. I need a catchy name for a World Martial Arts Tournament. You will understand why as you go through this chapter. So sit back, relax, and have a killer time.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 8 - A New Tournament  
  
"Listen up everybody." Mike started before they went out to meet up with the other Z Fighters. "Before the others get here I want the four of you to promise me that you will not mention anything about the upcoming evil force that is coming. They do not need to know yet."  
  
Everyone agrees with this but then Gohan speaks up. "Can we still tell them everything else that you told us?"  
  
"Yea sure kid. Well here they are."  
  
With that Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Choazu, Krillin, Android 18, and Piccolo lands in front of the house and then walks in. Nobody seems to see Mike standing off to the side since most of them went straight to Gohan. Krillin is the first to speak up. "Hey man, are you alright? We all felt your Ki level go through the roof and it seemed like you were about to fight someone."  
  
Gohan does the Son Grin with his hand behind his head. "Oh that. Well I thought that he was an enemy but he seems to be an old friend of my parents and Bulma."  
  
Krillin is now very curious about this. "And who would that friend be?"  
  
Mike then smirks and says, "Hey Cueball, long time no see."  
  
All of the Z Fighters that just came into the room stiffened at hearing Mike's voice and starts to slowly turn around. Videl, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are trying to stifle their laughing from seeing the expressions on the others faces, especially from the look on Piccolos face. The other Z Fighters are in shock at seeing Mike. Piccolo speaks up first. "No not you."  
  
"Hehe. It's good to see you too Piccolo. So what have you all been up to these past fifteen years?"  
  
Krillin is the first to speak up with a huge smile on his face. "Oh you know. Fighting a few Saiyans here and there, going to other worlds to fight an all powerful space tyrant, training to fight the androids and then the whole Cell thing. Other than that everything has been pretty quiet."  
  
"That's good to hear." Mike then looks around the group. "I know most of you but I don't believe that we have never met before. You must be Number 18" says Mike while holding out his hand to the android.  
  
"Its Android 18 kid." Says 18 while keeping her arms crossed.  
  
"One, I am not a kid. And two, I know that you are called Android 18 but I figured that you wouldn't want people to know that you use to be a killer android so I figured that you would want a better name." Replies Mike while pulling his hand away.  
  
"You make a good point there so maybe a will try it. For a while."  
  
Krillin decides to speak up after a moment of silence. "That reminds me 18, let me introduce you to some of the people you haven't personally met. That's Yamcha, the floating cat next to him is Puar, the guy with the three eyes is Tien, that little guy next to him is Choazu, over there is Goku's wife Chi-Chi, next to her is her best friend Bulma, and that kid over there is Gohan. He is the one who stopped Cell. Hey Gohan, who's the girl next o you? Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Gohan blushes a crimson red. "She is not my girlfriend Krillin, she is just my new friend Videl. And if what Mike told us is true, then she is also a half Saiyan like me."  
  
Everyone is surprised at this. "Another Saiyan huh? What are the odds of that?" asks Yamcha.  
  
"One out of."  
  
"Don't even start Mike." Says Yamcha.  
  
Before anyone could continue, Number 18 walks up to Gohan and holds her hand out to him. "I want to thank you Gohan for helping me out and stopping Cell."  
  
Gohan then does the Son Grin and shakes her hand. "It was no problem really Number 18. I was happy to help out."  
  
"Sure you shake his hand but not mine." Says Mike so quiet that even Piccolo could barely hear.  
  
"I also want to say sorry for what happened to your father."  
  
Surprising everyone, Gohan's smile widens. "You don't have to worry about that Number 18. Mike says that he is going to wish him back."  
  
Everyone is shocked at this and Piccolo is the first to talk. "I thought that Goku said that he did not want to be wished back."  
  
"You see, I told Goku to tell you guys not to wish him back for a time. The next time that the Dragonballs can be used, I shall use them to wish Goku back."  
  
Krillin then speaks up. "But I thought that the Earth Dragonballs can't wish people back more than once."  
  
"Your right. They can't"  
  
"Then how are you going to wish him back?"  
  
"Its simple really. I'll just use the first wish to wish for the Dragon to have the power to wish people back to life more than once and the second wish will be used to wish Goku back to life."  
  
Everyone just stares at Mike like he has just grown a second head. Piccolo is the one who speaks up first. "Can you really do that?"  
  
"Of course you can. How else do you think that the Namekian Dragon got so powerful?"  
  
Piccolo thinks of this to himself for a moment before continuing. "Makes sense. So why did you decide to come back now?"  
  
"Oh.um.I can't tell you that just yet until Goku is back. That reminds me. One week after I wish Goku back, I plan on hosting my own Tournament and Goku has already agreed to enter it. Can I count on the rest of you guys to enter as well?"  
  
Krillin is the first to answer. "If Goku is in it, then so will I."  
  
"Me too. I would like to see how much Goku improves while in Otherworld." Replies Tien.  
  
"If Tien is in it, then so am I." Says Choazu.  
  
Yamcha then gets a guilty look on his face. "I don't think that I'm going to enter you guys. I have been thinking of giving up martial arts and going back to professional baseball."  
  
"That's alright Yamcha." Replies Mike. "What about you three?" asks Mike while turning to Gohan, Videl, and Number 18.  
  
"I have never really been in a martial arts tournament besides the junior division at the World Martial Arts Tournament but there was no competition for me there so I guess I'll enter." Says Videl.  
  
"Yea I've never had the time to partake in a martial arts tournament so count me in also." Says Gohan.  
  
Now it's 18's turn. "I have no reason to enter in some silly little tournament. There will be no personal gain in it for me."  
  
"Oh really? What if I were to say that the winner of the tournament gets ten million zeni and if the winner defeats me in an exhibition match after the tournament then they will get an additional ten million zeni." Says Mike.  
  
"In that case.I'm in.," says 18 with a smirk on her face.  
  
Gohan then gets a confused look on his face. "You're not going to enter Mike?"  
  
"Nope, I'm holding this tournament to see how strong you guys are so I'm going to referee. That little exhibition match at the end is just for my fun. Plus even if I do enter, then I would crush the competition easily."  
  
Piccolo then speaks up again. "I know that your pretty strong Mike and have more techniques then any of us could imagine, but are you trying to say that you're stronger than an Ascended Super Saiyan."  
  
"Of coarse I am. I'm me and there isn't anybody who is better then me. Anyway, I'm going to announce my tournament to the world in about a week with more details about it."  
  
"Great. I can't wait to see it man." Says Krillin.  
  
Mike then looks down to his watch. "Oh shoot, it's almost breakfast time. I got to get going. I'll see you guys around."  
  
Mike starts walking out the door and that is when everyone realizes that the sun is out. Mike then stops and turns around and yells out to Chi-Chi who has come outside with everyone else to see Mike off. "Oh I almost forgot. Congratulations Chi-Chi!"  
  
Everyone is confused about this. "For what Mike?" asks Chi-Chi.  
  
Mike is now smiling quite broadly. "Your pregnant. You're going to have another son soon. Well, bye for now." Mike is then engulfed with flames and as fast as they appeared, they disappeared along with Mike.  
  
Everyone is now shocked beyond belief and slowly turns towards Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is just standing there in shock staring out into space. After about a minute with out any warning Chi-Chi faints. Gohan quickly becomes alert and uses his speed to catch her before she hits the ground and then carries her back inside of the house with the others following him.  
  
A/N: Well there is my third chapter folks. Chi-Chi has been told by Mike that she is pregnant with Goten. Tune in next time to learn more about Mike's tournament in the next installment of Hells Rising.  
  
Don't forget that I need some names for my tournament. 


	10. Meeting Hercule

Sorry for not updating people. I've had some more problems with my computer again. Anyway, no one has sent me any suggestions for a name for my martial arts tournament. I still need one. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 9 - Meeting Hercule  
  
Everyone but Mike has gone back into the living room of the Son household (A/N: Mike left remember). They where all standing around the couch where Gohan placed the unconscious Chi-Chi. He is now putting a wet rag on her forehead when Chi-Chi starts to stir before she wakes up.  
  
"Huh? What happened? I remember going outside to say bye to Mike and then he says.oh." Says Chi-Chi who is now very much awake. "Did Mike really say that I was pregnant or was it just me?"  
  
Bulma is the one who answers her. "He sure did. He also said that it was going to be another boy. But if I were right, then he would have to have been conceived in the last few days. How could Mike already tell that you pregnant?"  
  
Surprising everyone Piccolo answers that one. "Any living being has a ki signature. Even if they where just conceived. They would still have one only it will be extremely small. Anyone who has an extremely heightened ki senses, like Mike, should be able to sense it. I'm sure that in the next few days, the rest of us should be able to sense it as well."  
  
Videl then notices that Gohan has a blank expression on his face. "Hey Gohan, are you alright? You kind of look a little zoned out there."  
  
"Huh? Oh yea Videl. I'm all right. It's just that I have never had a little brother before. Plus, if I didn't know that my dad was going to come back then I would probably be beating myself up right now for letting him die."  
  
Chi-Chi then looks over to the clock above the television, "Oh my. It's almost breakfast time. You are all welcomed to some if you want any."  
  
"Sorry Chi-Chi but I got to get home to his royal pain in the ass and my two Trunkses. You guy swing by tomorrow around noon to see him off okay." Says Bulma. "Hey Chi-Chi, I just thought of something. When your son is born and is old enough, he and Trunks could be playmates and we wont have to worry about them hurting each other."  
  
"Great idea Bulma. Call me later and we could start planning everything."  
  
"Will do Chi-Chi. I got to go now, bye."  
  
"Bye Bulma." With that Bulma threw her plane capsule to the ground, gets into it, and flies away.  
  
Tien signals to Choazu and they start to walk out the door. "Sorry Chi-Chi but Choazu and I have to get home so that Launch doesn't get too worried about us."  
  
"Wait a minute man. Did you say home to Launch? Is there something that you're not telling us Tien?" asks Krillin with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Tien now has a slight blush on his face and Choazu is trying hard not to laugh. "Oh.well.Launch and I got married about ten years ago. I thought you already knew. Well bye." Before anyone could say anything Tien drags Choazu out the door and the two start to fly away.  
  
"Well that was a surprise." Says Krillin. He then turns to Number 18. "Hey 18, what do you say that we stay here for breakfast? Chi-Chi is a great cook."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
It was now Yamcha's turn to make fun of Krillin. "Hey man. What did you mean by that? Your not hiding something from us, are you?"  
  
By now Krillin was blushing a crimson red. "I know what you're thinking man and its nothing like that. 18 is just staying with me until she gets onto her feet."  
  
"Sure Krillin. Whatever you say." Then Yamcha turns to Chi-Chi. "Thanks for the invite Chi-Chi, but I'm pretty tired. I think that I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Come on Puar."  
  
"Right behind you Yamcha."  
  
"Okay by Yamcha. What about you Piccolo?" asks Chi-Chi.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, I don't eat. Plus I still need to train Dende." With that Piccolo goes out the door.  
  
Gohan follows him to the door and says bye to Piccolo and then comes back.  
  
"Well I don't want to face my father right now so I'll stay for breakfast too." Says Videl.  
  
"Then its settled then. Number 18, Videl, would you two like to help me in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure Chi-Chi. I'd love to help." Says Videl.  
  
"I don't think that I should. I don't know anything about cooking." Says Number 18.  
  
"Oh that's nonsense dear. I'll teach you everything that I know. Plus, if your going to be staying with Krillin and that perverted old fool then you need to learn how to cook." With that Chi-Chi and Videl grabbed Number 18 by her arms and dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
Gohan and Krillin just sweat drop as they watch the girls go into the kitchen. "So Krillin, what do you want to do until the girls finish breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know Gohan. Lets just watch some television."  
  
"Alright." With that they sat on the couch and then turned on the television. The first thing that they saw was highlights from the parade that was given in Hercule's honor. Gohan and Krillin then seat drops again.  
  
"Man Gohan. How did that buffoon ever convince the world that he killed Cell?"  
  
"I have no idea Krillin. But at least there aren't any reporters surrounding the house. Plus, the parade is not that bad."  
  
"You've got a point there kid." With that they decided to watch the rest of it. After thirty minutes it was over and the program switched to a live interview of Hercule. As the three women where coming out of the kitchen to tell them that breakfast was ready, Krillin and Gohan falls off of the couch laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny you two?" asks Videl.  
  
Gohan manages to calm down and points to the television. "We where watching your father make a fool of himself in front of the entire world."  
  
"How embarrassing. I don't even think that anyone has yet to tell him what happened to my mother."  
  
"Why do you think that Videl?" asks Gohan.  
  
"My parents got a Divorce about a year ago and they haven't stayed in touch with each other. I would have gone to live with my mother after the divorce but my father won custody over me because the judge was afraid of him."  
  
Gohan can hear some sadness in her voice so he decides to change the subject. "So breakfast ready yet?" Gohan asks with the Son Grin plastered on his face.  
  
Videl instantly cheers up. "Yea Gohan it is. I hope you like it."  
  
Everyone goes into the kitchen and Gohan starts to drool. On the kitchen table is a mountain of pancakes, eggs, muffins, bagels, sausages, bacon, and cereal. Gohan is about to dive right in before Chi-Chi stops him.  
  
"Hold it right there mister. Let the rest of us gets our food first before you eat it all."  
  
"O all right." Gohan's stomach then starts to rumble in protest and everyone laughs at this. After everyone gets their food Chi-Chi nods her head at Gohan and he starts to eat everything in sight and still some how manage to keep his manners.  
  
"I don't think that I'll ever get use to seeing Gohan eat like that." Says an awestricken Videl.  
  
"I'm sure you will Videl honey. Don't forget, starting tomorrow you'll be eating that much food as well." Says Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh yea. But I still don't see how that will be possible." Everyone laughs at this, even Number 18 chuckles a little.  
  
After fifteen minutes everyone including Gohan was finished. Gohan and Krillin are about to get up to leave before being stopped by the three women.  
  
"Hold it right there you two. We made the food so you two will have to do the dishes. All of them."  
  
"Aw, mom, do we." Gohan doesn't get to finish that sentence because a frying pan was brought down onto his head. He looks up very surprised to not see his mother with the frying pan but he sees Videl with it. Krillin starts to laugh until none other than Number 18 brings down a frying pan onto his head this time. Krillin and Gohan goes straight to washing the dishes before they get hurt again.  
  
After the women leave the kitchen, Krillin turns to Gohan. "Our worst fears have come true. Chi-Chi has corrupted the ones that we love. We're doomed."  
  
Gohan then blushes again. "I do not like Videl that way. Wait a minute, you love Number 18?"  
  
"Oh yea. You left the Lookout before I sort of revealed that fact that everyone, including 18, who was hiding in the shadows at the time."  
  
"So does she feel the same?"  
  
"I have no idea kid but like your father has always said, where there is a will, there is a way."  
  
With that Gohan and Krillin finish the dishes in silence and then goes into the living room where Videl and Number 18 are blushing and Chi-Chi is laughing her head off.  
  
"What's so funny mom?"  
  
"Oh nothing dear. So what are you and Videl planning on doing today?" asks Chi-Chi.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do Videl?"  
  
"I was thinking that we could start my training today even though the spell doesn't wear off until tomorrow. But before we do that, do you think that you could do me a favor Gohan?"  
  
"Sure Videl. What is it?"  
  
"Could you come with me to my house to help me confront my father. I don't want to do it alone."  
  
"Sure thing Videl. Do you want to go now?"  
  
"Yea. The sooner the better."  
  
"We'll be back soon mom."  
  
"Okay honey. Don't be too long." With that Gohan picks up Videl and starts to fly away. "Don't those two make a cute couple?"  
  
"You said it Chi-Chi." Says Krillin. "Well 18. Are you ready to go? We still need to make a stop at a mall on the way back to Roshi's Island to buy you some things."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." With that Krillin and Number 18 fly away.  
  
Chi-Chi then starts to think to herself. ~ I can't wait to see what their kids would be like and I also can't wait for Gohan and Videl to have kids of their own. Wait. What am I thinking? I'm pregnant again. ~ With that Chi-Chi goes back inside to do who knows what.  
  
Gohan and Videl quickly made it to Satan City and land in front of a large mansion. "You live here?"  
  
"Unfortunately. The city gave it to my father after he assured them that he would beat Cell and if he did then they would let him keep it. I myself prefer a nice small comfortable home. Not a big cold mansion that has more room for junk then we could possibly use in a lifetime."  
  
With that Videl walks up to her house with Gohan in tow. Right when they step into the door they come face to face with Hercule himself.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY AND WHO IS THIS SCRAWNY BOY THAT YOU ARE WITH?!  
  
A/N: Again, sorry about the delay. Now what will Hercule do when he finds out the truth about Videl and this 'scrawny boy' a.k.a. Gohan. Tune in next time for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	11. So Soon?

A/N: It's me. It's me. It's that Do double.no wait, that's not me. Anyway, here is my final of five chapters that I promised you so. So once again, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 10 - So Soon?  
  
Videl is now angry at her father's sudden outburst. "Daddy, you do not need to yell. I'm standing right in front of you."  
  
This caused Hercule to become somewhat quieter but it does not calm his anger down. "I have been out celebrating my victory over Cell only to come back to find out that you have been missing for almost twenty-four hours. Then you come home with this scrawny boy. How many times have I told you that if you want a boyfriend then they have to be stronger than I am? But since I'm the greatest then no one can beat me so you can't have a boyfriend. Ahhahahahaha!!" ~ I'm so smart. ~  
  
Hercule was waiting for Videl to get angry with him again and blow up in his face like she usually does but it never comes. ~ That's funny. She always gets angry whenever I say this. So why is she smiling? And who is this kid that she brought home. Now that I think about it, he does look kind of familiar. ~  
  
"Fine Daddy. If that is the way you want it then lets go."  
  
Hercule, to say the least, was confused. "Where to sweet pea?"  
  
Videl turns around to face her father with her signature smirk on her face. "Why to the gym of course. I'm going to have Gohan fight you. In case you don't know, Gohan is the so called 'scrawny kid' over there."  
  
"But sweet pea, I just fought Cell. I need to re."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
This caused Hercule and Gohan to jump and quickly fallow Videl. ~ What am I so worried about? I can take care of this kid no problem. But why does he look so damn familiar? ~  
  
~What is Videl thinking? Why does she want me to fight her dad? Is it to just shut him up does she really want to be my girlfriend? Ah! What am I thinking? I'm too young to be thinking these thoughts. ~  
  
"So kid you ready for the beating of your life? Ahahahahaha!"  
  
While Hercule was getting into the ring, Videl pulls Gohan off to the side. "Gohan I want you to win. I'm tired of my dad's ego."  
  
"Sure thing Videl."  
  
With that said Gohan goes into the ring and drops to his stance. Videl is surprised to see that his stance is flawless, whereas her father's is sloppy.  
  
"Ahhahahahaha! You surprise me kid. You haven't run away 7yet. Well take this. HERCULE PUNCH!!!"  
  
Gohan just stands there and lets Hercule's extremely slow punch connect with his face. They just stand there for a minute with Hercule's fist connected with Gohan's face. That is until he abruptly pulls it back. "OWWW!! What the hell are you made of kid? AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!!!"  
  
"Let me show you why I look familiar." For the first time since they met, Videl sees a smirk on Gohan's face. "You see Hercule, the reason that I look so familiar is because we just recently met yesterday. At Cell Games." With that said, Gohan went Super Saiyan Level 1.  
  
~ Holy Shit. It's that kid who killed Cell. He's come to kill me for taking his credit. I'm too important to die. ~ Hercule gets down on his knees and starts begging to Gohan. "I'm sorry that I took your credit. You just disappeared. Please don't kill me. I'll do anything."  
  
Videl is now laughing hysterically b her father's reaction to Gohan powering up. By now, Gohan has dropped out of Super Saiyan. "I do not care about the credit sir. I'll let you keep it only if you agree to my terms."  
  
"Sure. Anything. You name it, you got it." Says the still begging Hercule.  
  
"First off, you will never make fun of my family or friends ever again. Second, you do not call the techniques that we do mere tricks. We've worked long and hard to learn those techniques. And third, you allow me to train your daughter."  
  
"Sure thing kid, but why do you want to train my daughter?"  
  
So Gohan and Videl explains to Hercule everything that Mike has told them only a few hours ago. "So Jesanya was and alien and my Videl is half alien, and you want to teach her the same techniques that you and your friends know?"  
  
"Yup. That's about it."  
  
"Kid. I would be very proud of my little sweet pea if she where to learn all of those techniques and become a true martial artist."  
  
"Oh daddy." Videl then comes up with a great idea and whispers it to Gohan who in turn starts to smirk again.  
  
"Mr. Satan. There is one more favor that you must do for me if you want to keep the credit for killing Cell."  
  
"Sure kid. What is it?"  
  
"In one years time, our new friend will be hosting his own tournament and Videl thinks, and so do I, that you should put your title as martial arts champion on the line. If you where to loose, then we will be able to still convince the world that you still killed Cell."  
  
Hercule ponders this for a moment. ~ Is he nuts. He knows that I'll loose. I don't want to loose my title. On the other hand, everyone would still think that I killed Cell so I will still have the title of World's Savior. Lets see now. Martial Arts Champion.World's Savior.Martial Art. ~ "Kid, you've got yourself a deal."  
  
"Good our friend will announce the tournament in about a week and it will be held in exactly one year from then. Now as fro training your daughter, I was thinking of training her after school and weekends till about seven or eight o'clock. Are you alright with that Videl?"  
  
"Sure thing Gohan."  
  
"Then its settled th."  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" asks a now worried Videl.  
  
Gohan feels a pain from the top of his spine that starts to rapidly move down to the base of his spine where the pain intensifies. "OWWW!!!" A brown furry appendage shoots out the back of his pants with a force so large that it rips its own hole right through them. "Hey my tail grew back." Says a very happy Gohan. That is after the pain subsided.  
  
"So that's what a Saiyan tail looks like." Says a stunned Videl.  
  
"Yup. Anyway, lets go back to my house to start training and have some lunch."  
  
"Is food the only thing that you think about Gohan?"  
  
"No. It's just what takes up most of my conscious thoughts."  
  
Videl then starts to move towards Gohan. "And what exactly are you thinking about when its not food?" By the time she finishes that sentence she has Gohan pinned up to the wall.  
  
"Oh.n.nothing.r.re.really. Just.n.normal things." Stammers Gohan.  
  
Luckily for Gohan Videl moves away from him. "Oh well. I shouldn't be talking anyway. I'll be the same way by the end of tomorrow. Well bye Daddy. See you later tonight."  
  
"Bye Sweet Pea." ~ what the hell was that all about? ~  
  
Gohan and Videl then leave the mansion and Gohan picks her up and starts flying back to his house. They land in front of his house and lets Videl down.  
  
"Lets go tell my mom where we are going to be Videl."  
  
"Sure Gohan."  
  
With that they go into the house and find Chi-Chi sitting in the living room with a smile on her face. "Guess what honey. At one we are going to go to Orange Star Middle School for you to take the entrance exams, and when you pass them, they will give you your schedule for you to start school on Monday" (A/N: It's Saturday now).  
  
"What!? That only gives me two days to get ready. I have to buy some cloths, get some food capsules from Bulma for me and Videl, I still have to start training Videl, and I've got to help her get adjusted to being a Saiyan."  
  
"Calm down Gohan. It shouldn't take to long to do all of that. The secretary said that you are going to be given the test by the vice principal since the principal and the gym teacher ran away together. The new principal, who will also be your new gym teacher, wont be starting until Monday."  
  
"Alright. Well I'm going to train Videl until lunch. Is that alright mom?"  
  
"Of coarse it is Gohan. Have fun you two." With that Gohan and Videl left to go start their training.  
  
A/N: Who is the new principal/gym teacher? Why is it so important to this story? How will Gohan's day go? Especially when Gohan meets Videl's other two friends Sharpener and Erasa. Tune in next time for the next installment of Hells Rising.  
  
And remember folks. I still need some suggestions for what I'm going to call my martial arts tournament. 


	12. Training, Tests, and Saiyan Princes Oh M...

A/N: I was bored in school today so I decided to write yet another chapter. Is it me or are my chapters getting longer and longer. Oh well. Sit back, relax, and have a killer time.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 11 - Training, Tests, and Saiyan Princes Oh My!  
  
Once out of the house Gohan picks up Videl and flies about a mile or two away from the house to a clearing full of craters.  
  
"Wow. Looks like a meteor shower hit here." Says an awestricken Videl.  
  
"No. This is just from sparing with my dad and Mr. Piccolo for three years. Anyway lets get started. Today, I think that we should start working on building up your strength and speed. We'll start working on you ki in a few days."  
  
"Right. So what are we going to do?" asks a very eager Videl.  
  
Gohan becomes silent for a minute. "Well I guess that I could give you some weighted training cloths. Mr. Piccolo taught me how to materialize objects so I'll make you a gi. What color do you want?"  
  
"My favorite color is green."  
  
"Green it is then." Gohan points two of his fingers towards the ground and a light glow is emitted form them. After a few seconds a gi very much like his and his father's materializes. The main part of the gi is green with a blue under shirt and red wristbands. It is completed with a red sash that goes around the waist. "I made the gi weigh about ten pounds and each wristband weighs about five pounds so that you could get use to wearing weighted cloths while you train. As your training progresses, I will increase the amount of weight that you wear. There's some bushes over there where you can get changed."  
  
Gohan said that last part with a fain blush on his face.  
  
"Thanks Gohan but why isn't your symbol on it?"  
  
"Remember, you're my first student. I really don't have one of my own yet."  
  
"Oh well that's okay. You can put one on later." After that is said, she goes over to the bushes to get changed. After a few minutes she comes back sporting her new gi.  
  
"Wow Videl, you look great. It's not to heavy is it?"  
  
"No Gohan, its fine. It's just a little strange wearing these weights but I'm sure that I'll get use to it."  
  
"Great. For now why don't you do fifty push-ups, two hundred sit-ups, and then do some stretches. After that, we will run a few miles until lunch time."  
  
"Right." With that said, they started to go through their training. After running three miles Gohan decided that they should rest for a while.  
  
"Hey Gohan. How much weight do you wear in you cloths?"  
  
"My main gi weighs about a ton and my wristbands each weigh half a ton so I wear about two tons. It's not enough to slow me down but it is enough to keep me in shape. If I were doing some hardcore training then I'd probably be wearing triple the amount."  
  
"Wow. I wonder how long it would take for me to get up to that level."  
  
"I wont know for a few days but I should be able to make a good guess then."  
  
After that Gohan and Videl continued to run around the countryside for another hour and a half sometimes playing tag or some other game like that. That is until a shrill voice rang through the countryside. "GOHAN! VIDEL! LUNCH TIME!" Faster then Chichi could see, Gohan and Videl showed up right in front of her out of nowhere. "Oh Videl. You look so cute in that gi. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Oh, um, Gohan made it for me." Says Videl with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"He did, did he? Well you look exhausted dear. Why don't you two go washed up for lunch?"  
  
"Okay mom." Says Gohan. With that, Videl and Gohan went into the bathroom to wash their hands and faces before coming back to the kitchen where a mountain of food was waiting for them. Videl had a foot long sub while Gohan ate everything else in sight. After they did the dishes Chichi called them into the living room.  
  
"Alright you two. Go get cleaned up and put on a fresh set of cloths. We have got to get going so that we're not late. Gohan, you can clean yourself up in your room while Videl cleans herself up in the bathroom." With that said, the two kids left to get cleaned up. When they came back, Videl was in her normal white shirt and black biker shorts and Gohan was also wearing a white shirt only with white pants instead of black ones. (A/N: The things that he was wearing before and after Cell Games.)  
  
As soon as everyone was ready they walked outside where Gohan cupped his hands and yelled, "FLYING NIMBUS!"  
  
"Gohan. What's a Flying Nimbus?" No sooner has Videl asked this that a golden fluffy cloud came to a screeching stop right in front of Gohan. "What is that Gohan?"  
  
"It's a nimbus cloud Videl. Anyone with a pure heart can ride it. Everyone else will just fall straight through."  
  
"Are you sure that it is safe?"  
  
"Of coarse it is Videl. You have a very pure heart. The nimbus cloud wouldn't dream of letting you fall."  
  
"Just watch me honey." Said Chichi as she climbed onto the nimbus cloud and sat down. "See. Nothing to it."  
  
"If you say so." Says Videl as she hesitantly gets onto the cloud.  
  
"See Videl. I knew you can do it." Says a smiling Gohan. "We're going to Satan City Nimbus so just follow me." After that Gohan flies off in the direction of Satan City with Nimbus following right behind him.  
  
After thirty minutes they could see Satan City coming up so they decided to land in a secluded area in the park and walk the rest of the way to the school.  
  
Once they Videl led them to the main office so that Gohan could take his test.  
  
"The vice principal will see you now Mr. Son. Your mother and Miss Satan will have to stay out here until you are finished." Says the secretary.  
  
"Gook luck Gohan."  
  
"My baby doesn't nee luck. He'll pass that little test with flying colors."  
  
"Thanks.I think."  
  
After ten minutes a beaming Gohan and a shocked vice principal walks out of the office.  
  
Chichi suddenly became very worried. "Is everything alright Mr. Forester?" (A/N: That's his name)  
  
"Your son has completed a very difficult test that takes most students around three to four hours to complete in less then ten minute. Not only that, he scored a perfect score on the test. That has never been done in the one hundred year history of this school."  
  
"Ooo. I'm so proud of you Gohan." Said a beaming Chichi.  
  
"Yea. I'm very impressed with this. You've got to be some sort of genius to do that. I remember taking that test and it was very hard for me. I scored a 91% on it, which at the time was the highest score to date. Looks like I no longer have the title getting the highest score on that test."  
  
"Thanks. But it was really nothing. I remember doing most of that stuff when I was five before I started training."  
  
Mr. Forester then gives Gohan his schedule. "Our schedules work differently than most schools. Instead of the entire student body pushing and shoving though the halls trying to get to their next class, we've decided that it would be more efficient that we have the teachers switch between classes instead of the students. The only periods that you will not be in your classroom for is physical education (A/N: Gym) and lunch."  
  
With that Gohan, Videl, and Chichi started to walk out of the office until being stooped by Mr. Forester. "Miss Satan. I have heard of the tragic news about your mother. You may be excused from school on Monday if you wish."  
  
"Oh that's alright sir. I think that it would be better for me to come to school on Monday."  
  
"If you feel that that is best. I hope to see the two of you on Monday then."  
  
As soon as they exited the building Videl turned to Gohan. "Hey Gohan. What class did you get in?"  
  
"It says here that I am in class 224."  
  
"Hey that's great. I'm also in that class. Plus, there is an empty seat right next to mine in which you can sit in."  
  
"That's good. Wait a minute. How did Mr. Forester make up a schedule for me so fast? Its like he knew before hand that I would pass the test. And by some twist of fate I'm placed in the same class as you in which you have an empty seat right next to you for which I could sit in. Does he have ESP or something?"  
  
Chichi started laughing at this. "I highly doubt that Gohan. My guess is that Mike has something to do with this. He can easily manipulate human minds. Plus he is the one who suggested that you come here as well."  
  
"Mom. How many things can Mike exactly do?"  
  
"Do be honest with you dear, I have no idea. Sometimes, it feels that he has no limits to the thing that he can do. I try not to worry much about it though. Anyway, we still have a lot left to do today and little time to do it in. Videl honey. Where is the closest mall to here?"  
  
"That would be Orange Star City Mall. It's a couple of blocks south from here." Onward south the trio went. That is until they came across Satan City National Bank. Gunshots could be heard as they watched a group of police officers hiding behind their cars while a gang shot at them from inside the bank.  
  
Chichi walks up to an elderly man to ask what exactly was going on. "Excuse me sir, but what is going on here?"  
  
"Oh, you see there is this new gang that call themselves the Red Sharks Gang. They were trying to rob the bank there but one of the tellers managed to get a signal out to the police and what started off as a bank robbery has turned into a hostage situation. To make matters worse is that each of the gang members are armed to the teeth with weapons and explosives."  
  
Gohan then comes up to the old man. "Excuse me sir but how many hostages and gang members are in there?"  
  
"There are about thirty hostages and about ten gang members. Why do you ask?"  
  
Faster then anyone could see Gohan runs into the building. Shortly after he disappeared every last gang member came flying out of the bank screaming in terror and pain. Every last one of them was bloodied and bruised from head to toe. Then out walked Gohan, who was a Super Saiyan at the time, followed by the thirty hostages. When the gang members saw Gohan they all screamed again and ran straight into the police cars begging the police to throw them into jail where they would be safe from the 'Gold Fighter.' Gohan then waved goodbye as he phased out and then quickly reappeared behind Chichi Videl, while quickly dropping out of Super Saiyan mode so that no one would recognize him.  
  
"Well, that was easy. Maybe I should make it a habit to help the police every now and then."  
  
"Gohan that was amazing. How did you do all that without getting shot?" asked an awestricken Videl.  
  
"I just melted their guns with my ki before they could do anything that might hurt the other people. Plus, even if they get a shot off on me then I could just dodge it or let it hit. I have yet to come across a gun that could hurt me."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Chichi in the mean time was beaming at Gohan. "You are so much like your father Gohan. Always trying to help those who need it most."  
  
"Aw mom." Says Gohan who was blushing by the complements that he was receiving.  
  
"HEY VIDEL! OVER HERE!"  
  
The three turn around to see two blonds, one male and one female, running towards them. They were about the same age as Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Ohmygod Videl. Did you just see that? That Gold Fighter is like totally cute. And where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you since we heard about what happened to your mom. We're so sorry. Anyway who's that hunk behind you?" This mysterious blond girl managed to say all of that in a single breath. (A/N: Can you say total ditz?)  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Chichi all think the same thing while a sweat drop formed on the back of their head. ~ How can she say all of that without breathing? ~  
  
"Hi Erasa. Hi Sharpener. This is my new friend Son Gohan. I met him about an hour after Cell Games. Behind him is his mother Son Chichi. Gohan, Chichi. These are my two best friends since preschool, Pencil Sharpener and Rubber Erasa."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Videl then turns back to Erasa and Sharpener. "Don't worry about my mother you two. She's not really dead. She just faked her death because she needed to take care of something. She should be back in about a year or so. But you cannot tell anyone about it."  
  
"Like that is so cool. It's like something out of a spy movie or something."  
  
"Sure Erasa."  
  
Sharpener then decides to butt in. "So where are you all headed?"  
  
"We're going to the mall. Gohan needs some things before he starts school on Monday." Says Videl.  
  
"What school are you going to Gohan?" asks Sharpener.  
  
"I'm going to Orange Star Middle School. According to Videl, I'm going to be in the same classes that she is in."  
  
"Then it looks like we all will be in the same class because me and Erasa are also in that same class."  
  
"Hey Videl. Did you say that you are going to the mall right now? Mind if we tag along? It's been three days since I did any shopping and I need to catch up on lost time."  
  
"I don't see why not. As long as its okay with Gohan and Chichi."  
  
"Of coarse its okay dear." Says Chichi.  
  
"Yea. I wouldn't really mind either." Says Gohan.  
  
After that, the five of them walked the remaining two blocks to the mall. "Here Gohan." Says Chichi as she hands him a plain white envelope with his name on it. "It's a present from Bulma and her family. You are to only use it in case of an emergency but today will be an exception."  
  
Gohan opens the envelope and sees a credit card with his name on it. "A credit card?"  
  
"Yup. Today you are to use it to buy your school things and some new cloths. Bulma also said that you should also buy something for yourself. It's got unlimited credit so you do not need to worry about the price or anything like that."  
  
"Wow. Remind me to thank Bulma later." Says a very stunned Gohan.  
  
"Alright you two. I need to get a few things so you need to do your shopping on your own. Meet me back here in two hours tops. And Videl honey, do you think that you can make sure that Gohan gets some good cloths. I don't want to come back only to see him looking like some sort of punk."  
  
Videl laughs at this. "Sure thing Chichi."  
  
The four kids went towards one of the clothing stores while Chichi went the other way. "Were you guys talking about the Bulma Briefs?" asked a perplexed Sharpener.  
  
"Yea. I've known her since I was five and I introduced her to Videl earlier this morning."  
  
"Wow." Was all Sharpener and Erasa could say.  
  
After they walked into the clothing store Gohan stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?"  
  
Gohan just pointed towards the other end of the store at a sight that he would have thought that he would never see in any lifetime. There was Vegeta wearing his pink 'bad ass' t-shirt looking very uncomfortable while holding baby Trunks as he and Mirai Trunks were being dragged all around the store by Bulma. (A/N: Remember, Mirai doesn't leave till noon the next day.) After looking at the expressions on both of their faces for a minute Gohan falls to the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
After Vegeta saw Gohan laughing on the ground he handed Chibi Trunks over to Mirai and then faster than anyone but Gohan could see, Vegeta ran over to Gohan and threw he against the nearest wall while holding him up by his throat.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU BAKA THIRD CLASS SPAWN OF KAKAROT?"  
  
A/N: Well there you have it, my longest chapter to date. How is everyone going to react to Vegeta's sudden outburst? Find out in the next installment of Hells Rising.  
  
I would also like to take this time to advertise a short little one-shot deal that I have planned for the holidays. It is a series of Christmas songs that I have rewritten. I hope that you will find it funny. I will post it some time next week. Until then, see ya. 


	13. Ding Dong the Saiyan’s Back

A/N: It looks like I have given up on updating every week and changed to updating every few days. This is because I have study halls at school and I usually don't have much work to do. Anyway, I still need more suggestions for what to call my martial arts tournament. So far I have only gotten one. I need more. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation" ~Thinking~ ::Bond::  
  
Chapter 12 - Ding Dong the Saiyan's Back  
  
Everyone but Bulma, Mirai, and Videl were now in fear for Gohan's life. There he was, a short, scary looking guy that looks ready to kill who was holding him up with one hand by the throat. When the people in the store started to scream the mall security came rushing in with their guns pointed at the man's head. To everyone's surprise, Gohan was still laughing his head off. That is until a frying pan came crashing down on to his and the man's head.  
  
"VEGETA! PUT GOHAN DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!"  
  
"PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH AND YOU HAVE TO EAT NOTHING BUT MY COOKING FOR A WEEK."  
  
While grumbling to himself, Vegeta reluctantly let goes of Gohan's neck. At that point Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa run over to Gohan.  
  
"Like Gohan, are you okay?" asks Erasa.  
  
"Yea man that guy looked like he was going to kill you." Said Sharpner.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm fine. Vegeta knows that he can't hurt me."  
  
"I heard that brat."  
  
Videl then looks over to Bulma. "Hey Bulma. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well its Mirai's last day here so I'm taking him shopping to get some new cloths for himself and his mother. I wanted all of us to be together for his last day here so I dragged Vegeta along with us. Oh by the way. Mirai, this is Videl. Videl, this is Mirai."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mirai."  
  
"You too Videl."  
  
"So Videl. What brings you and Gohan to the mall?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Oh well we are shopping for some school things for Gohan."  
  
"I take it that he passed the entrance exams."  
  
"Passed? He got a perfect score."  
  
"No surprise there considering how much Chichi pushed him to study everyday."  
  
While Bulma and Videl were talking, Mirai, Vegeta, and Gohan went to the side to talk. "So that's the brat who's also a Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta and her name is Videl."  
  
"Wow another Saiyan. This never happened in my time line. I wonder why. In fact, I never heard of anyone named Mike before. Who is he?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure myself, but he knows most of the Z Fighters from the dragonball hunt days. Maybe, when you get home, you should ask your mother whether or not she has ever heard of him before."  
  
"Yea, maybe."  
  
After Videl and Bulma finished talking they came up to the three males. "Hey Gohan. Come on already. We still have to get you some cloths."  
  
"Right Videl. Well see you guys tomorrow." Says Gohan while turning to the Brief family. "Oh and Bulma, thanks for the credit card."  
  
"Think nothing of it Gohan. It's the least that I could do for what you and your father has done for me." With that Bulma grabbed her things and left the store with Mirai and Vegeta, who was holding Chibi Trunks again, following right behind her.  
  
Gohan suddenly starts to look around. "Hey Videl. Where are Erasa and Sharpner?"  
  
"They're over there." Videl says while pointing toward the entrance of the store. "I guess that whole scene with Bulma and her family put the into shock. Lets get them before we start. Erasa has a better fashion sense than I do."  
  
"So how do we snap them out of it Videl?" Gohan is waving his hand in front of their faces.  
  
"I got an idea. Hey Erasa there is a huge sale on everything in the store." Before anyone could blink Erasa is jumping all over the place grabbing cloths until she realized that there was no sale so she came back to the others blushing from embarrassment. "Now for Sharpner. Hey Sharpner, there is a model over there modeling some revealing lingerie." Sharpner then runs off in search for the model.  
  
"If he is anything like Roshi then he wont be back for a while, will he?" asked Gohan.  
  
"He'll find us again after a half hour of searching." Said Videl. "Hey Erasa, help me pick out some cloths for Gohan."  
  
"Sure Videl." Says Erasa as they headed to one of the racks and starts to pull cloths off of them and then put them back.  
  
"Don't I get any say in this?" asked Gohan.  
  
Videl and Erasa looked at Gohan, then at each other, and then back to Gohan. "Nope." They both replied as they went back to the cloths giggling. (A/N: I know that Videl is a little O.C.C. but remember that her mother isn't dead like she is in the show). With a sigh Gohan started to follow the two girls who kept on giving him cloths to go try on.  
  
After an hour the three pre-teens were finally walking out of the store with Gohan carrying five bags full of cloths in each hand.  
  
"Well that was fun." Gohan says with his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I know wasn't it?" said the always perky Erasa, while Gohan and Videl sweat dropped. Then out of nowhere Sharpner showed up.  
  
"I don't know what you were talking about Videl. I was looking throughout the entire mall for an hour and I couldn't find any sign of the lingerie model."  
  
"I was making it up baka."  
  
"Oh." Sharpner was now blushing in embarrassment while Videl and Erasa laughed and Gohan remained totally clueless.  
  
"Hey Gohan. A new martial arts store has just opened up. Want to go check it out?"  
  
"Sure Videl."  
  
"Yea, count me in too. I need to get a few things because I was just accepted to Hercule's new martial arts school." Said Sharpner. Gohan and Videl had to try hard to stifle their laughter while they dragged Erasa with them to the martial arts store.  
  
After the four of them left the store a half hour later, they decided to do some window shopping for the last thirty minutes before they had to meet up with Chichi. Before they knew it, it was time to meet up with Chichi and leave.  
  
"Did you kids have a good time?" asks Chichi who was holding a few of her own bags.  
  
"Yea mom. And we got a lot of good stuff too." Gohan says while holding up his bags.  
  
"That's good dear. So what do you four have planned for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Actually Sharpner and I have to be going." Said Erasa.  
  
"Yea I should be heading home also. I have a lot left to unpack from moving." Said Videl.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Videl." Said Gohan.  
  
"Sure Gohan, bye."  
  
With that Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl went their own ways home. Not much happened throughout the rest of the day and before Gohan knew it he was in bed and already asleep. Although, the same thing cannot be said about Videl.  
  
~ All right Videl, it's time to calm down. So I'm going to change a little tomorrow. No big deal. I mean the only change in appearance would be that I get a tail, right? ~ With that Videl fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning everything went on normally throughout the Satan household. Videl was still in her pajamas waiting in the dining room for her father to come in so that she could start breakfast. ~ Man, why am I so hungry this morning? ~ Before Videl could continue her train of thought, Hercule comes into the room. As soon as he sat down, Videl went on to eat her breakfast. Actually, devoured it would be a better word for it. Before Hercule could say anything, Videl finished her breakfast and ran out of the room faster than he could keep up. In record time, Videl was back all showered and fully dressed.  
  
"I'm going to Gohan's dad. Love you bye." With that Videl was out of the door all before Hercule could even manage to eat one bite out of his food. ~ What the hell was that? ~  
  
Back outside Videl was trying to figure out a way to get to Gohan's. ~ I can't believe that I forgot to ask Gohan for his phone number. How am I going to get over there? Wait a minute. Maybe if I call the Nimbus, then it will come to me. ~ Videl cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "FLYING NIMBUS!" After a minute of waiting Videl thought that it wouldn't come. That is until she saw a gold streak of color coming right at her and then it stopped right in front of her. "Wow. I can't believe that it worked." Videl then climbed onto the cloud, "On to Gohan's house Nimbus." After thirty minutes of flying Videl lands in front of Gohan's house and knocks on the door.  
  
"Come on in Videl." Gohan yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"How did you know that it was me Gohan?"  
  
"It'll be another technique that I will be show.Videl are you okay? You don't look so good." Said Gohan when he finally saw Videl.  
  
"I don't know Gohan. For some reason I'm very hungry today. I had my normal breakfast but I'm still very hungry." All of a sudden Videl's stomach let out a very loud growl.  
  
"Don't tell me that your still hungry young man. Oh hello Videl." Said Chichi as she came into the kitchen.  
  
Gohan was just staring at Videl in shock. "That wasn't me mom. That was Videl."  
  
Chichi looks at Videl with surprise before she saw something wiggling behind Videl. "Oh Videl honey. I think the spell wore off. Your tail seems to have grown back."  
  
"What? My tail?" Videl then realizes why she felt so uncomfortable at breakfast this morning. "Man I didn't even realize it while I was getting dressed this morning. I guess the spell wore off while I was asleep."  
  
Gohan and Chichi just fell over anime style at this. "Well sit down dear and I'll cook you a nice big breakfast fit for a Saiyan." After fifteen minutes a huge pile of food was laid out in front of Videl and before anyone knew it, she started to dig right in. After five minutes all of the food was gone.  
  
"Gee Videl. You sure were hungry." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yea I guess I was hehe. I just can't believe that I actually ate all of that food." Replied Videl.  
  
"Oh Videl I washed your gi for you and I just poked a hole in it for your tail." Said Chichi.  
  
"Thanks Chichi but you did not have to do that though."  
  
"Think nothing of it dear. Why don't you go get changed and then you can get to your training with Gohan."  
  
After five minutes Videl came back into the room. "You did not adjust the gi's weight Gohan, did you?" asked Videl as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"No I didn't Videl, why?"  
  
"Because it feels like it only weighs as much as a feather now."  
  
"It must be because of your Saiyan side surfacing. It must of given you a boost of power. I'll start increasing its weight and you tell me when you start to feel it." Gohan then pointed two fingers at Videl as they started to glow. After a few seconds Videl started to feel the weight increase and tells Gohan to stop. "Wow Videl, a hundred pounds. I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to be able to handle that much yet."  
  
"Thanks Gohan." Videl blushes at Gohan's complement. "So what are we going to do today Gohan?"  
  
"I think that we should do the same thing that we did yesterday only more intense."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, more push-ups and sit-ups but while you do the push- ups I want you to do it over an open fire. Then we'll run some more only this time with some ki blasts following you around. Then tomorrow I think that you'll be ready to start learning some basic ki manipulation and some martial arts techniques."  
  
At the end of the day a very battered but grinning Videl with a perfectly fine Gohan right beside her, came walking into the Son household. When they cleaned themselves up a little they went into the kitchen where they were greeted by two very large piles of food. They happily ate it all and thanked Chichi for the good food. After they ate dinner they all went to the living room to talk.  
  
Chichi was the first to speak up. "This has been puzzling me all day. Videl honey. How did you get here this morning?"  
  
"Oh I just called for the nimbus cloud and it came to me."  
  
"Well that's a surprise." Said Gohan  
  
"Yea it was for me too." Said Videl. For the rest of the night they talked about some simple things and Videl got to hear some stories from Goku and Gohan's past. Pretty soon it was ten pm. "I have to get going guys. Don't forget that we have school tomorrow Gohan."  
  
"I wont Videl."  
  
"Do you think that I can borrow the nimbus to get home?"  
  
"Go right ahead Videl."  
  
"Thanks Gohan. Oh and meet me on the roof of the school tomorrow morning and I'll take you to the classroom that we are in."  
  
"Sure thing Videl, and don't forget to tell whoever cooks your food to start cooking in very large quantities. Don't worry about lunch tomorrow, I'll bring one of my food capsules for you."  
  
"Thanks Gohan. Bye Chichi. See you two tomorrow."  
  
"By Videl." Said both Gohan and Chichi at the same time as Videl flew away on the nimbus. Shortly after Videl left, Gohan and Chichi went to bed.  
  
The next morning Gohan was rushing to get ready because he overslept. After he put on a simple whit t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans he quickly ate his breakfast, grabbed his bag and two food capsules, and flew top speed to Orange Star Middle School. In a matter of minutes, he arrived at the school to find Videl waiting on the roof with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Your late Son Gohan."  
  
"Sorry Videl. I overslept this morning." While Gohan was starting to head towards the door, Videl smashed his head with a frying pan.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for Videl?"  
  
"For you being late of course." Videl replied for a smirk.  
  
"Where did you get that anyway?"  
  
"At the mall on Saturday, I asked Bulma to make me one. She gave it to me when we went to see Mirai off yesterday. (A/N: Sorry that I left that part out. I just forgot all about it).  
  
~ I have to get Bulma back for this. ~ Thought Gohan. Finally they made it to the room and Videl introduced Gohan to their teacher Dr. White in the hall after apologizing for being late.  
  
"Class, may I have your attention please? We have a new student here today. His name is Son Gohan and he is the first ever student to get a perfect score on the entrance exam." Some students started to whisper nerd around the room.  
  
Videl sees that Sharpner isn't doing the same. "I'm surprised Sharpner. I would have though that you'd be saying the same thing about Gohan."  
  
"Are you kidding me Videl? After what I saw at the mall on Saturday between him and Bulma's husband, I do not want to get on his bad side. Plus, he doesn't seem all that bad to me. That reminds me, why are you wearing that same brown furry belt thing that Gohan was wearing on Saturday. (A/N: Gohan is still outside of the classroom waiting for Dr. Whit to call him in so Sharpner has yet to see that Gohan still has the furry belt on).  
  
"O, um, I'll tell you later."  
  
"Class quite down now!" That shut everybody up. "Now then, I'd like to introduce to you Son Gohan. Why don't you tell us about yourself son?"  
  
"Well, I like to read and write, and I like to do some martial arts whenever I have the time." Barely anyone was paying attention to him because everyone was staring at his well-muscled arms. The girls were drooling and the boys were staring daggers at him for getting all of the girls' attention. That and the fact that they were jealous of his toned arms.  
  
"That's good Gohan. Why don't you find a seat?" Gohan ignored females's hand that shot up into the air, in order to get Gohan to sit next to them, and went strait to the seat next to Videl. This action shocked everyone because Videl wont let anyone but Erasa sit next to her. Their shock was short lived though because the teacher spoke up again.  
  
"Don't bother getting too comfortable Gohan. We are all to report the auditorium to meet the new principal." They all got up and went to the auditorium. They were the first class there so they got stuck in the front with Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner got the front row with one open seat to the left of Gohan. After ten minutes, the entire school was seated in the auditorium and Mr. Forester (A/N: the vice principal) came up to the microphone.  
  
"Alright. You all shut up now!" After everyone quieted down he continues. "I would like to introduce you all to our new principal slash gym teacher. Now he may seem a little strange but I assure you he is the best qualified for the job so I expect all of you to show him some respect." With that the curtains parted and Gohan and Videl gasped in shock to see none other than.  
  
A/N: Who is this new principal/gym teacher? I know who it is. Stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising to find out. Also please check out the Christmas songs that I have also just posted. 


	14. Gohan’s First Day of School

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy over the holidays but I have finally returned with a new chapter. Also, sorry for leaving you hanging like that but that just seemed like a good place to end. I have only gotten one suggestion on what to call my tournament and I didn't like it so much so I will probably have to come up with one off the top of my head and it would probably suck. Also, just so you know, I have decided that Gohan and Videl will not hide their strength and speed. I have yet to decide whether or not I would let them reveal the fact that they're half alien yet. So with that said, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~Thinking~  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter 13 - Gohan's First Day of School  
  
The curtain rose and Gohan and Videl were shocked to see none other than."MIKE?!" They both yelled. That's right. The new principal/gym teacher was none other than Mike. (A/N: Sorry for all of you who thought it was Vegeta).  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! Waz up Orange Star Middle Schoooooolllll? My name is Mike and you can call me Mike. I am sure that many of you think that I may seem a little too young to be doing this job, but I assure you that I am the best qualified for it. In fact, I'm best qualified to do a lot of things, but that's beside the point. The purpose for this assembly is to answer any and all questions that some of you might have for me." Gohan's hand was the first to go up. "Yes Gohan?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Mike?"  
  
"I thought that we went through this already. I am your new principal slash gym teacher." ~ That and I love to have as much fun as humanly possible. ~ "Next question."  
  
Gohan then turns to Videl. "Why do I get the feeling that there is another reason for why he's here."  
  
"Probably Gohan. Anyway we could always ask him during gym, which we have last period."  
  
Mike then picks one of the girls that had her hand up. "Are you single?"  
  
"Yes I am," the girl then gets hearts in her eyes, "but I am not interested in any sort of relationship right now." You could hear a majority of the females, including several of the teachers (A/N: I don't know about you but I think that that is sick) say damn it throughout the auditorium. The question and answer session went on for another half hour after that. Questions such as "why he was wearing sunglasses with a suit indoors?" and "How did he get his hair to be those colors" came up throughout that time. Mike said no comment for those types of questions. After half and hour Mike had to stop the session.  
  
"Alright kids, listen up. You may ask me more questions during you gym class. Right now I would like to direct you attention to the huge screen that is coming down behind me to watch a live press conference that is about to begin." Mike then jumped off of the stage and went to sit in the empty seat next to Gohan.  
  
"Mike what's going on?" asked Gohan when Mike sat down.  
  
Mike just stares at the screen and smirks. "You'll see soon enough kid." All of a sudden the screen came on and all that you could see was a small platform with a podium set up on it in front of a mansion.  
  
"Hey Videl, isn't that your house in the background?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Hey it is my house. What is my dad doing this time?" Before she could continue a newscaster appeared on the screen.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman. If you are just joining us now, we are here waiting for the great Hercule Satan to come out of his home. A short while ago he set up this impromptu press conference to give a very important message to the world." Cheering started to erupt for around the Satan mansion and in the school auditorium. "Wait a minute folks. Here he comes now!"  
  
Gohan and Videl were surprise to see instead of Hercule's regular cocky attitude replaced with the most serious expression they have ever seen on his face. When other people started to see his serious expression, they quickly quieted down.  
  
"People of Earth. I Hercule Satan have something very important to say about what happened at Cell Games a few days ago. It is about those mysterious fighter's that were there."  
  
"Gohan, you don't think that he will reveal what really happened, do you?" asked Videl.  
  
"I don't know Videl, but I have a feeling that Mike has something to do with all of this." Said Gohan.  
  
Before they could continue Hercule spoke up again. "They were a group of fighters that called themselves the Z-Fighters. They have ded9icated their lives to protecting the world like I have. In fact, they were the same fighters that stopped the two aliens that showed up in South City all of those years ago. Why if it weren't for the two gold haired fighters that fought Cell, I may have not have been able to defeat Cell. I would like to specifically give recognition to the older one of the two. He sacrificed his own life in front of his friends and family in order to get rid of a bomb that Cell planted nearby as a last resort. His very own son, the gold haired kid that also fought, has asked me not to reveal any of their names because they all wish to live in peace. I ask of you now to give honor to these great warriors who helped me in defeating Cell. Thank you, that is all." With that, Hercule stepped off of the platform and went back into his home. All of a sudden a newfound respect was formed fore Hercule and everyone started to cheer his name loader then ever before. Some people even started to chant 'Z-Fighters!' Pretty soon everyone was cheering both names. Gohan and Videl just sat there in complete shock.  
  
"I never knew that my father was capable of saying anything like that."  
  
"Yea I know. This is a huge surprise. But I'm also very happy that my father and the other Z-Fighters are finally getting the recognition that they deserve." Said Gohan.  
  
"I hate to burst you bubbles you two but just so you know, I wrote that speech for Hercule and set up the entire press conference." Said Mike who had a smirk of his face.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true." Said Videl. "Why would you write a speech for him anyway?"  
  
"Well I heard that you tow managed to get him into my tournament so I had him do this so that it would be easier to get everyone to still believe that he really did beat Cell after he looses in my tournament. That and I felt that the Z-Fighters truly disserved to be recognized for the sacrifices that they made in order to keep this planet safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wrap up this assembly and get you guys back to class." With that Mike got up and went back up onto the stage. "How did you like that people? Hercule is not ashamed to say that he got help from the great Z-Fighters in order to destroy Cell. Now I am sad to say that it is time for all of you to get back to class. See you all in gym."  
  
Everyone got up and went back to their classes. Gohan's schedule is as follows: Algebra 1, English, Art, Lunch, History, Life Science, and then Gym. Gohan almost slept though the first two classes because of how easy they were but he managed to stay awake. During art class they had to draw anything that came to mind and to finish it for homework. After that they finally had lunch so the four of them got up and walked the cafeteria.  
  
"Here is you food capsule Videl." Said Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Gohan."  
  
"Why do you need a food capsule Videl?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Lets just say that my appetite has grown considerably in the last couple days."  
  
"Yea but food capsules were made to hold food for at least thirty people. There is no way that your appetite could grow so much." Said Sharpner.  
  
Gohan saw the worried look that Videl was getting so he decided to change the subject. "Hey guys, why don't we go outside to eat our lunch outside?"  
  
"Great idea Gohan lets go." Said Erasa as she started to drag all three of them outside. When they found a nice shady spot under a tree off to the side, Gohan and Videl each threw their own capsule to the ground. After the smoke cleared, there were two fairly large picnic tables covered with food. Before Sharpner and Erasa could say anything, Gohan and Videl started to dig right into their food. Every single person that was watching them was in complete shock. After five minutes, all of the food was gone.  
  
"That was good." Said Gohan as he let out a little burp.  
  
"You said it." Said Videl as she pats her stomach. Then the two realized that it was very quiet all around them. It was so quiet, in fact, that you could probably hear a pin drop. Everyone was just sitting there with their mouths hanging open staring at them like they just grew a second head. Gohan was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"I guess we were a little hungry, huh?" Everyone just fell over anime style before finally returning to his or her own lunches. Erasa and Sharpner thought best that they did not want to know what was going on with Gohan and Videl so they just changed the subject.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what are you drawing for your art assignment?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Oh its nothing much really. Here I'll show you. All it needs anyway is some color." As Gohan said this he pulled out his sketchpad and showed them the drawing. They all gasped at what they saw. There in front of them was a wonderfully made drawing of a very large dragon coming out of seven glowing orbs.  
  
"Wow Gohan, that's an amazing drawing. How could you draw so well in such a short amount of time?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well my mom was dead set on me being the best at everything when it came to my education, which included art, since I was one and a half years old. If I wanted to, I could probably get perfect scores on college exams right now. All I did for most of my life was study, study, and oh yea, study some more. Eventually I started to learn martial arts even though it was against my mother's wishes."  
  
"Wow that's a pretty tough life. Glad I didn't have to go though that with my mother. Anyway, where did you get the idea to draw something like this?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Well when I was young, I heard about this myth about these seven magical orbs called Dragonballs. Legend has it that when all seven Dragonballs are brought together, you can call forth Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. He will then grant you any two wishes that are within its power to do so. This is what I think Shenron would look like if someone were to call him forth."  
  
"Wow." Said an awestricken Erasa and Sharpner. That was when they heard the bell for the end of lunch so they all got up and started to head back to the school. Gohan and Videl were walking behind Erasa and Sharpner on their way back to class.  
  
Videl then leaned over and started to whisper to Gohan so that the other two couldn't hear. "That's what Shenron really looks like, isn't it Gohan?"  
  
"Yup." Was all that he managed to say as they walked into their classroom.  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was time for gym. (A/N: Finally). Gohan and Sharpner went into the boys' locker room while Videl and Erasa went into the girls. When the girls came out, Videl was wearing her green gi ensemble, which included her brown furry belt, and Erasa was wearing a pair of shorts and a long, plain white t-shirt. When the guys came out, Sharpner was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. Gohan was wearing a blue gi with a red sash with a brown furry belt. The four went over to the bleachers and sat down waiting for Mike to show up.  
  
"Wonder where Mike is." Gohan said nervously because he just realized that everyone in the gym was staring at his well-toned muscles.  
  
No soon had he said this that Mike walks into the gym but he was no longer wearing the suit form earlier. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a black shirt, and a black trench coat that had a picture of a dragon on the back that looked oddly a lot like Shenron only it was red outlined with a black body (A/N: Think about what those guys from the movie The Matrix was wearing every time they go into the Matrix). He was still wearing his black sunglasses so no one besides Gohan and Videl knows that he has gold eyes. All of the black that he was wearing made his silver hair stick out like a sore thumb.  
  
"What happened to the suit that you were wearing this morning Mike?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Suits aren't my style. I prefer these kinds of cloths to anything else. I only wore a suit because the school board begged me to wear one during my assembly."  
  
"That sucks. So what are we doing today Mike?"  
  
"Why don't you go sit down with your friends again so that I can tell you." That's when Gohan notices that all eyes were on his so he quickly goes over to his friends and sits down. "Now then. Since we only have a month of school left that all of you can have a choice on what to do (A/N: It's the middle of May right now). There are only two choices though to choose from. You could either do baseball or martial arts. Now I want all who want to do baseball to go to the left of me and those who want to do martial arts go to the right of me.  
  
Out of the fifty students that were in that class, only four of them went to the right. Everyone else choose baseball. The four that choose martial arts were Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and some jock named Sean.  
  
"Alright everyone who chose to do baseball, will have two friends of mine as teachers. Perhaps you've heard of one or both of them before. Let me introduce you to Yamcha and Krillin." Everyone was in shock that they would have the best baseball player of all time and a former Martial Arts Tournament competitor teaching them the fundamentals of baseball for the next month. "They're in your hands you guys. Don't screw it up or I'll kick your asses."  
  
"Sure thing Mike. Now then why don't we all head over to the baseball fields so that we can get started." Said Yamcha.  
  
Mike waited for everyone to leave before turning to the other four students. "Alright, I would like to know how much, if any, training experience and if so, the name of your sensei if any."  
  
Sean was the first to go. "I've been training under the Crane Elder for two years now and I am the top of his class."  
  
Then went Sharpner. "I've been training for three and a half years under my father and I have just been accepted to Hercule's new martial arts school."  
  
Next went Videl. "I've been training for four years under my mother and I have just started training under Gohan."  
  
This shock Sharpner and Sean greatly and Sharpner couldn't wait to spread this bit of information to Erasa who happened to be the biggest gossip in school. Then Gohan started talking. "I've been training for the last seven years now (A/N: All of them are twelve). I've had several sensei's but the main ones were my first sensei Piccolo and then my father Son Goku."  
  
If what Videl said surprised Sharpner before then he was beyond shock now. Here was a kid who many thought was just a nerd but was really a nerd who have been trained under the Demon King Piccolo, and the legendary fighter Son Goku who happened to be his very own father. Sean on the other hand looked like he was full of rage at what Gohan just said. (A/N: If you've seen the outcome of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament on Dragonball then you could probably guess why he was so mad)  
  
"Alright you four. Since all of you have some experience we will just spar during class. Actually, you will spar while I give you some suggestions. At the end of the year, all who chose to do martial arts will spar with me once and I will grade you on your performance. Now then, judging by what you told me, I have decided that Gohan and Videl will be sparing partners and Sharpner and Sean will be sparing partners. I will let you swap sparing partners for a day or two but that will be it. For now on I expect you to wear whatever you wear during your training for gym class. For the remainder of the class, I would like you four just to do some stretch."  
  
"NO!" interrupted Sean. "I want to face Gohan in a fight right here, right now." By now the four people in the room could see the anger that Sean was radiating. The only one who was intimidated by this was Sharpner while Gohan, Videl, and Mike just looked on in confusion.  
  
"And why would you like to that kid?" asked Mike.  
  
"So I can exact my revenge on the Son family for what they did to my master."  
  
"And what exactly did the Son family do to your master?"  
  
"That fool Goku reduced my master's brother, Toa Pie Pie, to getting cybernetic enhancements just to stay alive, and because of him and that old fool Roshi, my master lost two of the greatest warriors to ever grace his dojo. If it weren't for them, then Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu wouldn't have gone soft. Today is the day that I get the revenge against the Son family that my master wants more than anything by destroying Gohan."  
  
Mike ponders all that was just said. ~I remember now. The Crane Elder from the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament that was thrown from the ring by Roshi's Kamehameha Wave. This could prove somewhat interesting. Hehe. ~ "Alright kid. Lets go outside to the ring that I have set up and you can fight Gohan there in front of your classmates. That is, if it is alright with Gohan."  
  
"I have no problem with that. Lets go." Said Gohan while Sharpner's eyes bulged out of his head for accepting this challenge and Videl was trying very hard to keep her giggles down for she knows that Sean doesn't stand a chance.  
  
"Great lets go then." Mike said as the walked outside to the ring which happened to be right next to the baseball field. The four students were right behind Mike. While Gohan and Sean went into the ring Mike got Krillin and Yamcha's attention. "Hey guys, bring the students over here. Sean wants to fight Gohan for what happened at 22nd Tournament between you and the others and the Crane Elder. So, being the kind of guy that I am, I'm going to allow this to happen. So bring everyone over so that they could watch too."  
  
"Sure thing Mike." Said Krillin as he and Yamcha brought everyone to sit on the bleachers around the ring where Gohan and Sean were staring each other down. If you were to look at the students' faces then you will see fear in many of them because, everyone knows what kind of dangerous person Sean can be when angered. Some has even heard that he has started his own gang that he recently started and they already have a reputation as being a very dangerous gang that goes around town with guns blaring.  
  
"Rules are as followed. You win if you throw your opponent out o the ring or it they give up. If you, deliberately or not, hurt anyone in the audience so help me I will rip your head off with my bare hands." Mike said this with venom dripping down each word that it sent a chill through everyone including Gohan and Videl. Mikes tone of voice then seemed to do a 180. "Well, with that said, let the match begin."  
  
With that Sean lunged at Gohan with a fury of punches and kicks, which Gohan easily blocked or dodged. After five minutes of this Gohan was starting to get bored so he delivers his own punch straight into Sean's gut that caused him to fly across the ring. Everyone but Videl, Krillin, and Yamcha was surprised by how easily Gohan stopped Sean with one punch. But then something very unexpected happened. Sean pulled out a small handgun that he had hidden in his shorts. Some of the girls, and a few of the guys screamed at the sight but Gohan just stood there giving Sean a glare that could rival one of Vegeta's.  
  
"Like I said before Son Gohan. I am doing this out of revenge for my master. Time to die." As Sean said that he pulled the trigger and a bullet went straight at Gohan. Everyone feared for the worst when they heard the gunshot but faster than anyone could see, Gohan reached up and caught the bullet in his hand. To say the least, Sean started to freak out. "Th.tha.that's impossible. What the hell are you?" Before Sean could say anything else Gohan ran up and delivered a blow to Sean's face so hard that he went flying out of the ring. The only thing is, he didn't come back down. (A/N: Use your imagination about that one).  
  
"Well, that was.interesting. Well look at the time class is over. But before you go I would like Gohan, Videl, Krillin, and Yamcha to please stand behind me for a moment. Now the rest of you are to look at me and only me." As Mike said this he took off his sunglasses with his left hand as he pointed the palm of his right hand to the students. All of a sudden, something that resembled an eye appeared on Mike's forehead as his yellow eyes began to glow (A/N: Just so that you know, it is that eye thing the Yami Yugi gets on his forehead in the show Yu-Gi-Oh). Everyone's eyes that were in front of Mike started to glaze over. "You will all forget about Sean. You've never met him, and he never existed." Just as fast as it started it all ended and Mike had his sunglasses back on before anyone came out of their trance like states. After everyone went to his or her respected locker rooms Gohan and Videl turned to Mike.  
  
"What the hell was that Mike?" asked Videl.  
  
"That was me erasing the memory of Sean from everyone but your minds. See you guys tomorrow." With that Mike was engulfed in flames and when the flames disappeared, so did Mike.  
  
"Man I got to learn how he does that." Said Krillin.  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. Think of all of the things we can do with a technique like that." Said Yamcha. Gohan and Videl went to their respectable locker rooms before heading out to fly to Gohan's for more training. Thus ended Gohan's first day of school.  
  
A/N: There you have it people. I will not do another chapter like this again. I found it pretty boring to write so I'm go to fast forward the next chapter a week so that Mike's tournament could be announced. I want to get on with the main plot of my story because I keep on getting great ideas for the sequels to this story and this story isn't even half done yet. Stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	15. The Surprise Global Announcement

A/N: I would have updated a few days ago but with the problems ff.net has been having then my Internet server going down yesterday, I haven't had the chance to but I have it today though. So far I have only gotten two suggestions on what to call my tournament. I got one from a fan and one from a friend. I would have like to get some more suggestions to keep my options open but oh well. I will still take suggestions even after I announce my tournament. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation  
  
~Thinking~  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter 14 - The Surprise Global Announcement  
  
A week has gone by since Gohan started school. Many of the students found out how smart he was and kept asking him if he wanted to skip a few grades. Gohan politely said no to all of them because he was happy right where he is. (A/N: Yea, with Videl snickers) Many of the students were still trying to get over Gohan and Videl's eating habits during lunch. Videl's training was progressing rapidly. She has already learned basic ki manipulation and the art of flying. Now Gohan was putting his main focus on building up her strength, speed, and ki level. Two days before, Gohan and Videl explained everything about themselves to Sharpner and Erasa. Including the fact that they were half aliens. Gohan and Videl felt that they took the information quite well. That is after the face that they fainted a few times.  
  
It was now Monday again and Mike called a surprise assembly right homeroom ended. When they entered the auditorium, they saw a podium and cameras set up all over the place.  
  
"Alright people. I need all of you to sit down quickly." Said Mike. "I am going to make an announcement to the world in just a few minutes and I would like all of you to hear it too. This will be a live broadcast and don't be too surprised if I leave early today and don't show up tomorrow since this will be an illegal broadcast."  
  
This statement caused everyone around the room to start whispering to each other about how crazy they thought Mike was. "Alright, quiet down now. I'm going on in thirty seconds."  
  
Everyone quickly quieted down as they waited for the time to tic by. Mike was then signaled that he was on in three, two, one.  
  
"We interrupt your regular programming to bring you a very important message from. me! I am sure that you all don't really know whom I am so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mike and I am the current principal at Orange Star Middle School. Over the years I have been following the World Martial Arts Tournaments instantly. For those of you who don't know what that are, it is a tournament that was created about one hundred and fifteen years ago to give fighters a chance to gather to fight for the honor of being called the greatest fighter on earth. However, ever since Hercule won the tournament, it has become nothing more than a joke. Instead of elimination rounds you got some stupid punching machine, which does not determine a fighter's skill. Anyone could throw a powerful punch, but one little punch does not determine a fighter's skill. It's other things such as one's speed, technique, and experience that make a great fighter. You see a true martial artist doesn't fight for fame or money, like many of the present day fighters do. They fight for the honor of being the best of the best, a chance to be known as the strongest on the planet. By now you are probably wondering what the hell am I getting at so I will tell you. Since, in my eyes, the World Martial Arts Tournament has become a joke, I have decided to create and sponsor my own martial arts tournament."  
  
Mike then took a sip of his water before continuing. "Now in some ways, my tournament will be similar to the old World Martial Arts Tournament but at the same time, it will be very different. To qualify for my tournament, you must make it through a series of elimination matches. The thirty-two, yes I said thirty-two, fighters who survive the elimination matches, would compete in the actual tournament. The tournament and elimination matches will span over a total of seven days. The tournament will begin in exactly one year from today and will take place on a man made island that I am building one hundred miles off the south coast of Satan City Bay." (A/N: Who's to say that Satan City does or does not have a bay. ^_^)  
  
"Now I think I should tell you the rules in my little tournament. The rules of the elimination matches are different from the rules for the actual tournament so listen up carefully. In the elimination matches, the only ways that you can win is if you throw your opponent out of the ring, if your opponent gives up, or if your opponent gets disqualified. The ways that someone can get disqualified is if they you any weapons, any outside help, ki manipulation in any way, and if they kill their opponent. There will be no time limit what so ever for the elimination matches. If you do not know what ki is then don't worry about it. I have estimated that the elimination matches will take about two days to complete."  
  
"Now then, as for the thirty-two fighters who make it to the actual tournament. The rules are very different. There will still be no time limit but the only way to win is if your opponent gives up, if they are motionless for more than sixty seconds, or if you kill your opponent. That's right people, during this part of the tournament, killing is allowed." In the background you could hear the students start to whisper each other with shocked expressions on their faces. If you looked at Videl and Gohan, then you would have seen that they just raise their eyebrow at what Mike just said.  
  
~ I wonder what Mike is up to? ~ Thinks Gohan to himself.  
  
"I have no idea Gohan." Says Videl.  
  
Gohan then stare at Videl in shock. ~ Could we be possibly starting to form a bond? ~  
  
"What's a bond Gohan?"  
  
"Nothing Videl I'll tell you later, lets just listen to the rest of what Mike has to say."  
  
"Okay." ~ That was strange. ~ Gohan heard that and he just sweat dropped before giving Mike his undivided attention. Mike in the meanwhile was laughing very hard on the inside from hearing Gohan and Videl talk through their newly formed bond. (A/N: Does anyone know who started the whole bond thing. I'm just curious.) Mike then started to talk again.  
  
"Now then, all weapons and use of ki will also be allowed. Now for my own little twist. There will be no ring to fight in. Instead there will be a stadium set up around a large field where every fight will start, but the fighters are not limited to that field. The entire Earth will be your ring. All fights will have cameras following all of the action so that no one will miss a thing. Now that I think about it, the only main rule is that the fights remain one on one. No other fighter is allowed to interfere in any match what so ever." Mike took another pause in his speech.  
  
"I know that humans are a greedy species so I will be offering some prize money for my tournament. The four-third runners up will each receive one million zeni. The two-second runners up will receive five million zeni. The first runner up will receive ten million zeni, and the champion will receive twenty million zeni. And that's not all. After the tournament, the champion will then get a chance to double their prize money from twenty million zeni to forty million zeni and all they have to do is defeat me in a martial arts match after the tournament. Oh yea, there are a few things that I have forgotten to mention. The first is that there will be no age restrictions to fight in this tournament. Second is that, you can get the complete set of rules for this tournament at any major City Hall. To sign up for my tournament, you can obtain a form with the rule and mail it to the given address, or you could come to me personally at Orange Star Middle School in Satan City to sign up. The deadline to sign up is a week before the tournament. From now until then you may sign up but be warned, there is a chance that you can die in this tournament if you make it past the elimination matches. Enter at your own risks. If you die, then it is your own fault and I will not be held responsible. That's about it I guess, oh but just so you all know, I've already got Hercule and his daughter Videl Satan to sign up as well as the former World Martial Arts Champion Son Goku and his son, Son Gohan. Those four fighters alone will make this one hell of a tournament. The only question now is do you have the guts to enter and maybe fight one of these four fighters."  
  
Mike then stopped talking when a bunch of cops busted into the auditorium. "Well it looks like my time is up folks. Damn, I forgot to tell you that the tournament is called. (A/N: Now I am warning you, it is a very stupid thin to call it this but since no one suggested anything I am stuck with it) The Abu-Dhabi World Martial Arts Fighting Championship, AWMAFC for short. (A/N: Told you it was stupid. My friend gave it to me. He said that there is an actual tournament called the Abu-Dhabi World Fighting Tournament so that's why I used it.) This is Mike signing off. Hope to see you all in a year." With that Mike transmission ended and all of the cameras went off. As the cops were coming up to the stage Mike turned to the vice principal Mr. Forester. "Hey Forester, your in charge of the school for a few days. Yamcha and Krillin will sub for my gym class while I'm gone." Mike then jumps off the stage and goes up to Gohan and hands him a capsule. "I had Bulma make you your own GR, use it to help train Videl with. See ya in a few days. I have a few minds to alter, if you know what I mean."  
  
"See ya Mike." Said Gohan as he took the capsule. "Good luck."  
  
"Yea good luck Mike." Said Videl.  
  
Just as the cops got within five feet of Mike he jumped up right over all fifty of their heads and ran out of the door.  
  
A/N: Yes I know that this chapter was pretty short but I did not want to expand it anymore than it already is. I will do another fast forward in time to when Goku gets brought back to life. The start of the next chapter will have a short summery of what happened over the year that I skipped, but who are the people that shows up with Goku? Stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising to find out.  
  
A/N: To answer Lance Dragonheart's question. Yes, I do think that Gohan is at his best during Cell Games. I have my own favorite character for every Dragonball Z saga. For the Saiyan Saga its Piccolo, Namek Saga its Vegeta, for the Freeza Saga its Goku, the Android Saga its Mirai Trunks, Cell Games its Gohan, Otherworld Tournament its Pikkon, Saiyaman Saga its Videl, Babidi Saga it's a tie for Goten and Trunks, and in the Buu Saga its Vegeto, especially when Buu turns him into a chocolate jaw breaker. 


	16. The Fighters’ Return

A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm back once again. Not much to say this time except that the first part of this story is sort of a summery of everything that I have decided to skip because I want to start my tournament as soon as possible. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 15 - The Fighters' Return  
  
It has almost been a year since that day where Mike announced his tournament, which is set to take place in a little over a week from now. A lot has happened in that time. It did not take long for Gohan to get Videl to become a Super Saiyan. Since the moment that Videl transformed, Gohan and Videl wore a bracelet that was made by Mike that hides their ki signature so that no one knows how strong they are becoming. About a week before that happened, Gohan me up with Lime again while he was out shopping for his mother at Lime's grandfather's shop. Lime became good friends with Gohan and Videl very quickly and they met up with each other everyday when Gohan and Videl weren't training.  
  
Shortly after school let out in June, Mirai Trunks showed up again saying that he was staying for good because his mother just died. Everyone calls him Mirai so that they don't confuse him with Chibi Trunks. Since Gohan and Videl spent most of their time with each other, Mirai seamed to spend all of his time with Lime. (A/N: Hint, hint. Just so you know, in my story Mirai is only 17 and Lime is 13). Shortly after Mirai's arrival, the Z Fighters found out that Krillin and Number Eighteen have started dating.  
  
Right before Gohan and Videl started eighth grade, all of the Z Fighters found out that Launch and Tien have been married for the last ten years and have a five-year-old son. By now it was Gohan's thirteenth birthday and school was ending in eight days because of Mike's tournament. (A/N: It is now the middle of May again three days before Cell Games and seven days before the start of the tournament). All of Gohan's friends and family (A/N: Minus Goku, he's not back yet) were gathered in the backyard of Capsule Corp celebrating Gohan's birthday.  
  
"Alright Gohan, its time to open your presents." Said Chichi as Gohan finished up his cake. ~Thank Dende that he didn't destroy this cake like he did to the one from last year. ~  
  
"Alright presents." Exclaimed Gohan. "Hey Goten, do you want to help me open them?" Goten just giggles as Gohan picks him up. (A/N: Did I forget to mention that Goten was born three months ago? Silly me).  
  
"So who's present is first?" Asked Gohan. "How about yours Mike?"  
  
"No way man. Mine is the best present of them all and the best should be saved for last." This caused the others to get angry with Mike. Mike just laughed at the angry expressions on their faces.  
  
Bulma was the first to give him a gift. "Here Gohan. I just finished perfecting it and I think that you'll enjoy it." Gohan opens the small box only to see a capsule in it. He threw it to the ground and out popped a very strange motorcycle. "It's based on the designs that Mike gave me. It's solar powered and the engine doesn't make a sound. What makes this motorcycle different from others is that it converts into a submarine and a plane all of which could reach up to speeds of Mach 5. Just ask Mike to learn how to drive it."  
  
"Wow, thanks Bulma. This could help me out when I'm trying to sneak.um never mind, hehe." Gohan laughs nervously with his hand behind his head in a typical Son fashion as Chichi glares daggers at him. Everyone just laughs at this.  
  
Chichi then drops her glare and hands Gohan his present. "Here Gohan, I just know that you'll like this." Gohan opens the box to see a gi identical to Goku's only it had Piccolo's symbol on the back and his own symbol on the front.  
  
"Thanks mom, I love it." Gohan stares at the gi for a moment before turning to Mike. "Hey Mike, when will we be able to wish my dad back?"  
  
"Soon kid, real soon." Mike replies with a smirk.  
  
Yamcha and Master Roshi gave Gohan some Hentai magazines but Chichi quickly took them and burned them. Gohan just mumbled a thanks to them while blushing furiously. Piccolo gave Gohan a beautifully made, double-edged sword with his name inscribed on the hilt of the sword in Namek. Krill and Number Eighteen gave Gohan a photo album of all of the good times that they all had. Korin and Yajirobe gave Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans that has have a very powerful spell placed on it so that the bag would never run out of Senzu Beans. Mike did the spell that was put on the bag, but they weren't going to say that. Dende gave him two very detailed sculptures of the two Eternal Dragons, Porunga and Shenron. Tien and Launch gave Gohan a book that they written of every attack that Tien has come up with in his lifetime in much detail so that Gohan and Videl could learn them. (A/N: It was more like Tien talked while Launch listened and wrote it all down before turning it into a book). Mirai gave Gohan a dagger that use to belong to Mirai Gohan. The strange thing about it was that the dagger seemed to go well with the sword that Piccolo gave him. (A/N: Ironic huh?) Lime gave him a painting that she made of the area where they first met. All that Videl gave him was a card saying that he will be getting his present a little later. (A/N: You should be able to figure that out a little later) The next person, surprisingly enough to give him a present, was Vegeta.  
  
"Here brat." Gohan opens the box to see a pendent of a sword with something written across it in Saiyan. "It says 'Pride' in case you were wondering. This is the highest level of honor that can be given to you by the Saiyan race."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." Gohan then puts the pendent around his heck as Vegeta goes back to leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Alright Mike, you're the only one left. Lets see your great present."  
  
"Here you go kid. I just know that you're going to love it more than everyone else's." Mike then hands Gohan a strangely shaped present. When he opened it he sweat dropped while everyone else just fell over anime style. Except for Vegeta that is. He was laughing his ass off.  
  
"Your great present is nothing more than a mirror. Ha, what a joke."  
  
Mike just continues to smirk. "Look into it kid." The moment that Gohan looks into it he gasps and drops the mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Gohan jumped up, turned around and jumped over everyone only saying one word in the process, which everyone heard as clear as day. "DAD!!" Everyone quickly turns around and sure enough, there was Goku with arms wide-open accepting Gohan's hug. Chichi then lets out a shrill scream and also jumps into Goku's arms crying with tears of happiness. Everyone watches quietly as the Son family was finally reunited.  
  
Bulma then saw that Goten was still sitting by Gohan's presents so she decides to bring him over to them. When she went to pick him up, she saw Vegeta still standing by the wall. ::Why Vegeta. I am surprised to see that you have not yet challenged Goku to a fight yet.::  
  
::QUIET WOMAN! I made a deal with Mike that if I do not interrupt this little reunion when Kakarot returns then I am guaranteed to fight him in one round during his tournament. As soon as all of this sappy stuff is over with, I will challenge Kakarot.::  
  
~ Same old Vegeta. ~ With that, Bulma brings Goten over to the Son family. When Gohan sees Bulma coming with Goten he walks over to her and grabs him out of her hands and brings him over to Goku.  
  
"Hey dad. I want to introduce you to Goten, your second son."  
  
"WHAT!? I have another son?.Wow." Goku then takes Goten out of Gohan's hands. "Hey there Goten. I'm your daddy." Goten just giggles as Goku puts him on his shoulder. "So what else have I missed while I was gone. I see some new faces here as well as a few faces that I didn't count on seeing when I came back.  
  
"Well dad, Mirai here is living here now since his mother died in his time line. He showed up a few months after you where gone. Number Eighteen and Krillin started dating about a month after Cell Games. In fact, they are getting married in just two days."  
  
"Krillin you sly dog. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks." Krillin says as he starts to blush.  
  
"The re head over next to Mirai is Lime. We met right before Cell Games. You seemed to know her grandfather or something."  
  
"Oh yea, now I remember her. How's your grandfather doing these days Lime?"  
  
"He's doing just great Goku."  
  
"That's good to here. So who's this young lady Gohan?"  
  
"Dad, this is Videl. I've been training her ever since I met her right after Cell Games."  
  
Goku then ponders this before saying anything. "Is she your mate Gohan?" Goku asks jokingly.  
  
"DAD!" Everyone snickers at this but then Goku starts to sniff the air and a look of realization comes across his face. Gohan and Videl could only think of one thing at that moment. ~ Oh shit. ~  
  
"Wait a minute. She really is your mate, isn't she Gohan?" Gohan and Videl starts to blush furiously while everyone but Chichi, Vegeta, Trunks, and Lime stare at them in shock. Gohan and Videl told Trunks and Lime a week after it happened and Vegeta found out the same way that Goku just did. He could tell by their scents that they have mated. Chichi, on the other hand, grabs her trusty Frying Pan of Doom and hits Gohan over the head with it with as much force as she could muster.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOUR OWN MOTHER, THAT YOU TWO ALREADY MATED! NOW WE HAVE TO PLAN ANOTHER WEDDING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" saying that Chichi is mad right now is an understatement but the her tone of voice did a 180. "OOO! I FINALLY GET GRANDCHILDREN!" After that, Chichi faints while everyone else just sweat drops.  
  
Mike then walks over to Chichi and snaps his fingers. Then, just like that, Chichi wakes up. Before she could do or say anything else, Mike spoke up. "Please Chichi, let me talk for a minute before you do anything."  
  
Chichi glares at Mike before backing down. "Fine, but as soon as you're finished, I'm going to have a nice long chat with those two." Gohan and Videl visible gulped at her proclamation.  
  
"Now, for those of you who know me quite well, then you know that I always must go the extra mile." With that Mike snapped his fingers again and the sky started to go dark. Lighting started to shoot everywhere but then five lightning bolts came out of nowhere and struck the ground right in front of Mike. The bolts were so bright that all of the Z Fighters had to cover their eyes. When the light finally died down, the Z Fighters were surprised to see five beings have took the places of the lightning bolts. It seemed that four Saiyans, two male and two female, along with a species that resembled Nameks have showed up.  
  
Goku recognized the green one quickly but was very confused about the four Saiyans. "Hey Pikkon, what are you doing here and who are your friends? They look like Saiyans and that one looks like me only he has a scar on his face ant that one looks like Vegeta only with a mustache."  
  
"I'm here to enter Mike's tournament. I do not know who these four are but Mike brought them with us."  
  
"Shut up green bean. Don't you have any idea who I am? I am the mighty warrior Vegeta, king of the entire Saiyan race. A race that is considered one of the most powerful in the entire universe."  
  
"Whatever you say.King Vegeta."  
  
Prince Vegeta, (A/N: I'll just call this one Vegeta for now on) finally got over his initial shock and spoke up. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead?"  
  
"Shut up brat. Like Green bean over there, I'm here for the tournament as well. Now what is this I hear about you mating with a weakling human?" (A/N: Big mistake on his part)  
  
Vegeta smirked as Bulma brought her frying pan onto King Vegeta's head. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH INSOLENCE! IF YOU ARE EXPECTING TO HAVE A PLACE TO STAY HERE THEN YOU BETTER SHAPE UP MISTER! IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HFIL THAT I ALLOW TWO ARROGANT PRICKS LOOSE IN MY HOME!" All of the Saiyans and Nameks present were covering their ears in pain because of what Bulma just did.  
  
King Vegeta then turned to his son. "Now I know why you chose her for a mate brat." Vegeta did nothing but continued to smirk.  
  
Then Videl, who has been entirely silent since the bright light died down, did something completely out of character. She ran up to one of the female Saiyans and jumped into her arms crying tears of joy. "Mommy! I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you two Videl honey. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I wasn't thinking of you." Everyone remained silent for the next few minutes before Videl's mother spoke up again. "Now what's this that I hear of you already finding a mate?"  
  
Videl just blushed. "Well.you see." By now Mike has have enough so he spoke up.  
  
"Alright, enough of all this mushy stuff already. I believe that there are still two more Saiyans to introduce. Goku this is your father Bardock and you mother Celipa. Bardock, Celipa, this is you son Kakarot. Goku is his earth name in case you were wondering."  
  
"You live under an earth name boy. Where is your Saiyan honor? I think living here has made you too soft Kakarot." Says Bardock.  
  
"That's strange. I wonder why someone would need two names for?" ponders Celipa.  
  
Everyone just sweat drops at this before Krillin speaks up. "At least we now know where Goku gets his naïve-ness from huh guys?"  
  
Mike then speaks up again. "Like I said, I always go the extra mile. Anyway, you all have ten days to get ready for my tournament. You can spend that time training, resting, catching up with your friends and family, spend time with you mates, whatever. I don't care. Just one thing though, no one is to spar with anyone. I want everyone to wait till the tournament to see how strong you've all become in the last year. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my island to do any and all finishing touches for the tournament." Mike was about to leave until he stopped. "One more thing.DON'T BE LATE OR ELSE!.One more thing.I told you my present was the best." With that Mike was engulfed in flames once again and when the flames died down Mike was nowhere to be seen.  
  
At that exact moment, the same thought went through everyone's minds. ~ How did he do that? ~  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now. The tournament is finally going to begin in the next installment of Hells Rising.  
  
If anyone knows any sites that have Fighting Foodon fan fictions then please tell me. So far the only ones that I've found was the four on ff.net and I wand more. 


	17. Let the Elimination Matches Commence

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been studying all week for mid terms. I still would like to know if anyone knows of anywhere where I could find Fighting Foodons fan fiction. I have also decided to do a mailing list for this story so if you would like an email telling you that I updated my story than tell me so in a review and leave your email address. Anyway, enough of that for the time has finally come. After three months of planning it is finally here. The start to my tournament, and soon I will be able to reach the main plot and introduce you to the army of hell. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 16 - Let the Elimination Matches Commence  
  
The next nine days went by fairly quickly for the Z Fighters. Chichi finally managed to calm down but she still was a bit mad that Gohan and Videl did not tell here that they mated. Krillin and Number 18's wedding was great and they just got back from their honeymoon so that they can partake in the tournament. Bulma gave a capsule house to Bardock and Celipa and another one to Jesanya. Both of the capsule houses were set up around the Son household. Bardock finally lightened up and the three of them got along great with the Son Family and Videl. Videl's been staying in the capsule house with her mother. (A/N: In case you're confused about this, Hercule and Jesanya divorced a year before Cell Games) King Vegeta is staying at Capsule Corp and Bulma already has him under her finger. Pikkon decided to explore the planet until the day of the tournament. The day before the tournament, Bulma decided to have a little reunion at her house where everyone will sleep there for the night before heading over to Mike's island the next morning. So far everybody but Gohan and Videl has shown up for the little get together.  
  
"Where are those two? When I get my hands on them."  
  
"Calm down Chi. I'm sure that they will be here soon." Said Goku.  
  
"They better if they know what's good for them."  
  
No sooner had she said this did Gohan and Videl barged into the room. They seemed to be out of breath and their cloths were all wrinkled. "Sorry that we're late. We sort of lost track of time." Said Gohan.  
  
Krillin was the first to come up to the two. "What were you two doing just now?" he asked with a sly grin.  
  
Gohan and Videl blushed crimson red and replied very quickly at the same time. "Nothing!" Krillin just starts to laugh. Then a frying pan came out of nowhere and straight onto Gohan's head only causing Krillin to laugh harder.  
  
"Don't ever be late again young man. I've thought you to be better than that."  
  
"Sorry mom." Gohan then looks around the room to see that everyone was there. Everyone except Mike that is. "Where's Mike?"  
  
Bulma was the one who answered. "He couldn't make it. He's running around like a mad man getting everything perfect for tomorrow. He said that he will catch up with us tomorrow before the tournament starts." All of the females then went to the kitchen with Chichi dragging Videl with them. Gohan just sweat dropped before turning back to Krillin.  
  
"So how was your honeymoon?"  
  
"It was great man. 18 and I had loads of fun in our room. So much fun, in fact, that we never left it." Replied Krillin.  
  
"To much information Krillin."  
  
"Yea well I like making you become all nervous and stuff. Enough about my sex life though, what about yours?" Krillin asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Gohan blushed at least forty different shades of red just then. "I.I.I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Don't give me that bro. I've heard what's involved with Saiyan bonding and in order to complete the process, then you got to-"  
  
"Krillin! If you finish that sentence then I sear that you will regret it!" Krillin visibly gulped before turning around and went to talk to Yamcha and Roshi. Gohan went over to his father and grandfather.  
  
"So did you have fun with Videl today son?" Goku asked as he was smirking.  
  
"What? Not you too dad?"  
  
"Don't try to cover it up Gohan. We can smell Videl's scent all over you." Said Bardock.  
  
For the third time in ten minutes Gohan blushed.  
  
"So did you have a lot of fun with your mate Gohan?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Can we please talk about something else besides what Videl and I do in our spare time?"  
  
So for the next thirty minutes they talked about the different adventures that each of them had. Then they all heard something that would instill fear in the humans present at the time but pleasure for all of the Saiyans. "DINNER!" All of a sudden a stampede of male Saiyans was heard going to the kitchen. When everyone got to the kitchen they saw enough food to feed all of West City for a week. When the word was giving, six full blooded Saiyans and three half Saiyans started to dig right in. The only Saiyans that ate with manners was the two Vegetas, Mirai, Gohan, and Videl. (A/N: Just so you know, Goten and Trunks is still young so they are still spoon- fed)  
  
All of the humans, Nameks, and whatever Pikkon is, went into shock while watching all of the Saiyans eat. Not any one of them has ever seen that many Saiyans eat at the same time before. Everyone quickly came out of their stupor when they realized that if they didn't start eating soon then they would loose all of their food.  
  
After everyone finished and all of the dishes were cleaned, everyone had to start getting ready for bed since they have to wake up pretty early the next day. Bulma got everyone's attention in order to tell him or her which rooms they will be staying in.  
  
"Alright, listen up so I can tell you which rooms your in." Bulma then led everyone to a hallway with seven doors on each side. "The door are all numbered so the number I give you will be your bedroom for the night."  
  
Bulma then took out a clipboard with a list on it. "In room one it's Me and Vegeta, room two it's Trunks and Goten, room three it's King Vegeta, room four it's Mirai, room five it's Lime and her grandfather (A/N: Does anyone know his name?), in room six it's Krillin and Number 18, room seven it's Tien and Launch, room eight it's Goku and Chichi, room nine it's Bardock and Celipa, room ten it's Gohan and Videl, room eleven it's Jesanya, room twelve it's Yamcha and Puar, room thirteen it's Oolong and Chiaotzu, and in room fourteen it's Roshi and Turtle. Don't worry too much about make noise in your rooms tonight, they are all sound proof." With that, everyone went to their assigned rooms to get ready to sleep, although, many of them probably wont get much sleep in that night.  
  
The next morning everyone was in a frenzy trying to get ready. Everybody but Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Lime, her Grandfather, and everyone from rooms eleven through fourteen over slept. After thirty minutes, everyone was finally ready to go. The night before they decided to have Goku IT everyone to the island. After some confusion everyone managed to get some sort of hold on Goku or someone who was connected to Goku and they finally teleported away only to end up back where they started.  
  
"Well that was weird. Said Goku while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What the hell happened Kakarot!?!"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta. It should have worked."  
  
Bulma then spoke up. "How are we going to get to the tournament? It'll take to long to take a plane over there and Goku's instant transmission isn't working."  
  
Gohan was the one who answered. "Why don't those who can fly carry those who can't?"  
  
"That make's sense." Said Bulma. With that, Vegeta picked up Bulma, who was also carrying Trunks, and started to fly to Mike's island. Goku carried Chichi who had Goten and started to follow. Mirai carried Lime, her grandfather had the Nimbus cloud, Tien had Launch, Yamcha had Roshi and Puar, Krillin had Turtle, and Chiaotzu carried Oolong. Everyone else just flew after them.  
  
It too everyone about twenty minutes to come into sight of Mike's Island.  
  
"That place is huge!" said Krillin. "How did he manage to build an island that big, and look at all of the people pilling into the stands? There's got to be over a million of them."  
  
"Krillin, look at the field. Every last one of those people are entering in the tournament." Said Mike when he popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Don't do that man. I nearly dropped Turtle."  
  
"Did you all fly here like that? I would have thought that you'd take a plane to get here like everyone else."  
  
Gohan then speaks up. "Actually Mike, we were going to get here via my dads instant transmission but when he did it, we ended up right back where we started."  
  
"Oh sorry about that. It's my fault that that happened. I put up a magic barrier around the island so that no one can teleport on to my island in any way."  
  
"Why would you do that Mike?" asked Goku.  
  
"I did it as a safety precaution. Don't worry too much about it."  
  
Gohan and Videl just shared a look with each other. :: The question is, a precaution against what? :: Videl just nodded to Gohan in response.  
  
They all followed Mike to a secluded area so that they can land without anyone seeing them. "All right, for those of you going to fight, go join the other fighters in the field. Those who came to watch, follow me."  
  
Mike led them all to a small platform and when they got on it, the platform started to rise up and fly over the stands.  
  
"Where are we going Mike?" asked Chichi.  
  
"We are going to the only box seats in the stadium. It will be the best place to watch the fights and it includes everything that you could possibly need while you're here. Bathrooms, bedrooms, all the food you can eat, and a set of recliners for all of you so that you can relax while watching the tournament."  
  
After five minutes they all found themselves at the box but some thing didn't seem right. Bulma was the one who decided to say something. "Mike, the box looks long enough for all of us bet it looks like it only a foot wide to me."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the term that looks can be deceiving?" Mike then opened the only door in the back of the box and let everyone in. Once everyone went in, they all froze in their tracks. The inside of the box seats was HUGE!  
  
"Mike, how is this possible. This place is as big as an average size mansion. From the outside it looks like you wouldn't be able to fit one of us inside, but the inside is so.so.big." Bulma was so perplex that she couldn't figure out a scientific solution on how this was possible.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it Bulma. It's just a simple enlarging spell. Now this is where you and the others will be staying while the tournament is going on. If you need something just go over to that computer in the wall and ask it what you need. It'll have one of the robots get it. Also, since you're here as my guests then none of you are expected to do any cooking or cleaning. There are plenty of robots here to do it all for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tournament to begin." Mike then turned around and left the group who was still in shock about how big the place is compared to the outside.  
  
About twenty minutes later, everyone hears Mike's voice booming throughout the stadium. What people failed to notice was that there were no speakers anywhere on the island and that Mike didn't have a microphone anywhere on him.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, and fighters of all ages. The Abu-Dhabi World Martial Arts Fighting Championship is about to begin." Mike waited for all of the cheers to die down. "I am pleased to say that we have well over a million fans in the stands today to witness my tournament. Before we begin the elimination matches, I have a few things to go over with you. If you direct your attention to the center of the northern side stands then you will see a very, very large television screen. This screen will play the entire tournament and will slow down any shots if the fighters start to move faster than the average person could see. This will be for your own convenience and the cameras may decide to jump ahead if it starts to move too slowly. The cameras that will be used for this are all microscopic so as to not distract any of the fighters and they will follow all of the action no matter where the fights will go. Now, the little televisions on each seat in front of you are there for you so that you could control what you see. You can do slow motion, replays, or just pause it for any reason. They will also show you all of the main actions that the big screen shows while you are not doing any of the replays or stuff like that. There is a simple instruction pad next to the screens that will explain how it all works in more detail." Some more cheering erupted from the crowds.  
  
"Now for your own protection, a force field has been placed around the stands so you don't have to worry about any stray things from the fights hitting you. Now, lets get to explaining about the elimination matches, shall we?" More cheering.  
  
"The elimination matches will be the only matches where the fighters are confined within a ring. If you look all around me, you will see thirty-two rings, which are all about the same size as the ring used during Cell Games last year. The big screen will show all thirty-two matches at the same time but your little screens can only show one at a time, but you can scroll through each ring." Some more cheering broke out. ~ Man, don't they get tired of cheering? ~  
  
Once the cheering died down again Mike started to continue. "The rules for the elimination matches are simple. The matches are all one on one. Fighters will not be allowed to you weapons, ki, or any other outside forces. You win if you throw your opponents out of the ring or if your opponent gives up. If you kill your opponent, then you are automatically disqualified and I have the permission from every government on the planet to personally rip your heads off if I see fit." Once again, cheering broke out across the stadium. ~ I am so happy that I can adjust how much noise that my ears can take in but I almost feel sorry for all of the Saiyans and Piccolo who have to put up with it. Oh well. ~  
  
"Each ring will have its own referee and the top fighter from each ring will move on for a chance to win it all. Each fighter was given a random number when they got here and that is how I arranged who would fight whom during the elimination matches. There are a total of five hundred and twelve fighters here today so there will be sixteen fighters to each ring. I estimate that it will take about two days to get through the elimination matches. There will be no commentary nor will any of the fighters' names be announced for the elimination matches. That privilege will be saved for the top thirty-two. Also, some of the fighters are wearing cloaks to hide their identities during the elimination matches but they will remove them later if they make it to the next level. With all of that said and done, let the elimination matches begin!" This time the crowd cheered louder than ever before.  
  
For the next two days, everyone sat on the edge of their seats watching all of the great fights occur. Some of the fights finished very quickly while others took a while. Luckily, none of the Z Fighters had to fight each other during the elimination matches. The two days went by quickly with everyone leaving at sundown to their homes or hotel rooms in the closest cities they can get to and returning at sunrise to see the fights start up again. At the end of the second day, Mike's image appeared on the big screen along with the thirty-two fighters who made it past the elimination matches.  
  
"Hey people, how much did you enjoy these last two days of nothing but fighting?" Mike's only response was more cheering. "Standing behind me are the thirty-two fighters who have made it past the elimination matches. As you can see some of the cloak wearing fighters have made it but they will take the cloaks off when I announce their names." Guess what.more cheering.  
  
"All that I'm going to do right now is give you their names so that you can all go back to where you are staying and rest up for the start of the tournament tomorrow. Before the actual tournament begins tomorrow, I will give you all a short little bio about their history. Please hold all cheering and applauds until after I am done." Mike then moved to the end of the line away from the ones who were wearing cloaks. "The fighters are as followed. Please step forward when I call you names. Hercule Satan.Videl Satan.Jesanya.Son Goku.Son Gohan.Bardock.Celipa.King Vegeta.Prince Vegeta.Mirai.Number 18.Krillin.Tien Shinhan .Chiaotzu.Pikkon.Piccolo. Shin.Kibito.Pintar.Sharpner...Spopovich.Yamu. (A/N: They are normal and have never met Babidi) Now for those of you who are cloaked to be announced. Please remove your cloaks and step forward when I call your name. Mercenary Toa.Android 16.Android 17.King Cold.Freeza.Cooler.Dabura.Fat Buu.Kid Buu.and last but not least.Cell."  
  
All around the stadium and around the world, everyone who is watching the tournament just stopped dead in his or her tracks.  
  
A/N: What a great place to end that chapter, don't you think? What could all of this mean? Why are past enemies in Mike's Tournament? Find out next time for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: My midterms have started so now I have more time for writing. I'm still looking for some Fighting Foodons fan fiction so if you know of any websites that have them then please tell me. Other than that, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation  
  
~Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 17 - The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Every man, woman, and child just froze in their place when Cell was announced. That is, everyone except Gohan, Videl, Shin, and Kibito. Shin and Kibito was frozen in fear when Dabura and the not one but two Buus were announced. Gohan and Videl may not have frozen in place like everyone else but they were still very much surprised to hear the announcements of all of the Z Fighters past enemies. After a moment of silence everyone in the stadium except for the thirty-two fighters on the field started to panic.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"CELL'S BACK FROM THE GRAVE!"  
  
"HERCULE! SAVE US!"  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY!"  
  
Mike was starting to get fed up with all of the constant bickering. "Would you all please SHUT THE HELL UP!" To say the least that shut everybody up.  
  
"You need not worry about Cell. I have struck a sort of.deal with him that will prevent him from attacking anyone until after the tournament. So please do not worry so much about it. Just go back to your homes, hotel rooms, or wherever you are staying and come back tomorrow at dawn for a small bio on all of the fighters, the drawings for the start of the tournament, and the start of round one. Thank you and good night."  
  
Everyone was still nervous about Cells presence in the tournament but they manage to remain calm while leaving. Mike then turns to the thirty-two fighters behind him and starts to talk to them in his normal voice.  
  
"Alright. All evil dudes, go back to the hotel rooms that I gave you earlier, and don't forget our deal, or else. All Z Fighters, Androids, all associated with a Kai, and Fat Buu, please remain where you are. The rest of you may go to the Satan City Marriott Hotel where you will have an all expense paid, five star rooms just for yourself until you are eliminated from the tournament. Please be here at least thirty minutes before dawn tomorrow." Mike waits for them to leave before turning to those who he asked to stay. "Please follow me." Mike starts to fly through the air and goes to the box seats where the others are staying.  
  
Mike ushers them all into the box and he gets the same reaction as before from all of them except Buu that is. After everyone walks in, those already in the room starts to congratulate them until Mike held up his hand, signaling them to stop.  
  
"Before I start explaining a few things about what's going on, I think it would be better for all of us to sit down and introduce the new faces that some of you might not recognize."  
  
Android 17 is the first to go. "I'm Android 17, 18's twin brother. I was created by Dr. Gero to kill Goku but later found out that my purpose was to help Cell achieve perfection by absorbing my sister and I."  
  
"I am Android 16. Dr. Gero also created me in order to kill Goku but he thought that I was defective so he kept me in stasis. Androids 17 and 18 were the ones who woke me up. I was later killed by Cell at the Cell Games after I tried to stop him by self-destructing myself. However, that did not work because Bulma removed the bomb that was inside of me prior to Cell Games. All that was left of me was my head which was later crushed by Cell after I managed to convince Gohan to release his hidden power."  
  
Gohan then speaks up. "I've always wanted to thank you for that Android 16. There is one thing that confuses me though. How did your head end up at my feet?"  
  
"I managed to convince that Hercule person to get my head over to you. He threw me at you when he got close enough to the battle."  
  
"What do you know, my father actually did something to help save he world." Almost everyone in the room laughs at this.  
  
"Hey sixteen," says Bulma, "How is it that your alive again anyway?"  
  
"I have Mike to thank for that. While I was at Capsule Corp for repairs, Mike downloaded a copy of all of my data when no one was looking. He just recently finished building me a new body, and transferring my data into it."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Buu starts talking. "Buu hungry."  
  
"Not yet Buu." Says Mike.  
  
"When. Buu wants food now!"  
  
"You have to wait until we get through all of the introductions. Why don't you go next."  
  
"Okay. Me is Buu. Buu is only half Buu and half Buu is very hungry!" Everyone sweat drops at Buu's little introduction.  
  
"We're almost done Buu, just a little while longer. Shin, why don't you go next?"  
  
Kibito quickly stands up. "Watch your tongue mortal. Do you have any idea as to whom you are speaking to?!"  
  
"Actually, I know exactly who I am talking to. The real question is though, do you know who you're speaking to."  
  
Before Kibito could speak up again Shin stops him. "It is all right Kibito. You need not worry yourself. This mortal has arose my curiosity on how he could have Dabura and not one but two different Buus under his control."  
  
"Well before I tell you, please introduce yourself and your associate to the group."  
  
"Before I do, please answer me this. How is it that I cannot read yours, nor those two minds." Says Shin as he points to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"That is because I know how to block myself, and others, from those who can read minds."  
  
"Why just those two and not everyone else."  
  
"That's Shin is my little secret."  
  
Shin ponders this for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "You know who I really am, don't you."  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"I have no idea how a mortal such as yourself knows who I am but I will honor your request and reveal myself to everyone else present. I am Shin and this is my assistant Kibito. I am the only living Supreme Kai remaining in this plane of existence."  
  
Everyone gasps in surprise. "I didn't know that there is someone above the Grand Kai." Says Piccolo.  
  
"I've heard stories from King Kai but I always thought that they were just stories." Says Goku.  
  
"Now that I've introduced myself and Kibito, please explain all that is going on around here."  
  
Mike pauses for a moment before starting. "Well the best way to explain all of this is that I am doing what I do best. Have as much fun as humanly possible without putting innocent lives at risk."  
  
Before Mike could continue Kibito speaks up. "But that is exactly what you're doing you impudent fool. You're putting all lives in the universe at risk by resurrecting those vile beings and freeing not one but tow BUUS!"  
  
Shin then speaks up. "Kibito please. Let us hear what he has to say before jumping to conclusions. Please continue Mike."  
  
"Thanks Shin. I brought all of the Z Fighters' former enemies so that they could have some fun with them. You know, vent some steam, and get some revenge, things like that. Dabura and the two Buus on the other hand are a different story."  
  
Vegeta then interrupts Mike. "What's the big deal with this Dabura character and these Buus. This one here just looks like a fat tub of lard and the other one looks nothing more than a diseased child."  
  
Shin's eyes start to bug out. "Are you mad. Dabura is the king of the demon world and Buu is the most feared monster in the universe!"  
  
Gohan speaks up before Vegeta could retaliate. "So why are there two different ones and if they're so feared in the universe then why haven't we ever heard of them?"  
  
"To be honest with you, Gohan is it? I have no idea why there are two of them. You seem many years ago there was a wizard named Bibidi. He was the one who created Buu in the first place. They went planet to planet, destroying each one as they went along. The only way that he cold control Buu was by casting a spell, forcing Buu into a giant egg-like prison. The 'Kid Buu' that you met today was the Buu that Bibidi created. Many lives were lost. There were four Supreme Kais and four Grand Kais at the time. We stood up against Buu in one final battle but he threw us around like rag dolls. Soon all that was left was two of the Grand Kais and myself. One of the Grand Kais that remained had a very pure heart but he was also quite large around the midsection and very slow so we thought that he wouldn't be much help. All hope seemed lost but before Buu could deliver the finishing blow, that very same Grand Kai that we thought was useless in the battle field goaded Buu to absorb him. We thought that he was crazy for doing that though. You see, when Buu absorbs someone, he gains that person's energy. When Buu absorbed him though, something strange happened. Instead of getting stronger, like he usually does, he got weaker. He also started to transform into this fat version of himself that sits before you now. We soon realized that he sacrificed himself so that Buu would become weaker so that we could stand a chance. Bibidi put the spell back on Buu and tried to flee. We managed to stop him and kill him before he managed to escape. Without Bibidi, Buu was no longer a threat to the universe. We buried him underground on the planet that the battle took place on. We were too afraid to try anything to destroy him because we were afraid that e might accidentally release him again. Earth was the planet that the battle took place on." (A/N: I know that that is not how it exactly happened but give me a break, this is all from memory and they haven't shown the episodes that explain it all in a very long time)  
  
Everyone gasps at this. They all remained silent while trying to take everything in. "So why are you here and how is there two Buus now?" asks Videl.  
  
"I've recently heard that Bibidi had a son named Babidi. We learned that he was here on earth to try and free Buu once again. Like I've said before, I have no idea how there are now two Buus. What baffles me the most is that Babidi isn't as strong as his father was. He would have had to collect a large amount of pure energy to break the spell. How could have Babidi collect so much energy in such a short amount of time?"  
  
Everyone then turns to look at Mike, who at the time, is wearing a huge smirk on his face. Goku is the one who asks the question that's on everyone's mind. "Mike, what is your part in all of this? What is it that you're not telling us?"  
  
"The answer to your question Goku is very simple. I was the one who broke the spell and created the two Buus." Everyone is shocked at Mike's revelation.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD! HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT.THAT MONSTER BACK TO LIFE!" Shin's eyes are really bugging out now.  
  
"Calm down Shin and let me explain. You see, a few days ago, I killed Babidi and all of his henchmen. I then used my far superior skills to wake up Buu. Fat Bu here was what came out of the egg. I then became friends with him and convinced him to split his good side from his evil side thus creating an Evil Buu. Evil Buu had a skinny frail body but was still extremely strong and fast. The two Buus then fought but the evil one won the battle and ate the good one, thus creating Super Buu. I then tricked him into absorbing me, but I managed to prevent him from absorbing me completely. Before he realized what was going on, I freed Fat Buu thus destroying any link that Buu had with the Grand Kai that he absorbed all of those years ago. Buu change back to his true form which is the Kid Buu that you met earlier."  
  
"So how is it that you are keeping all of those guys from destroying the world anyway?" asks Krillin.  
  
"Simple, I just said that if they win the tournament without killing any innocent lives then I would use the dragonballs to give them ultimate power and immortality. I also did so mind manipulation just in case."  
  
Everyone just sweat drops. "Are you mad boy! How could you even think of offering them something like that?"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta. Why do you think that I'm allowing people to kill their opponents as a mean of winning a match? Don't worry so much about it. I have everything under control."  
  
Gohan and Videl hen shared a look. :: He's not telling us everything, is he Gohan? ::  
  
:: No, he's not. Do you remember when we first met him and he let is slip that there was a new enemy coming? ::  
  
:: Yea I remember. That's why we've been training so hard. Why? ::  
  
:: He said that it would be here in about a year. It has been a little over a year since then. That new enemy could come at us any day now. ::  
  
:: Now I remember, but you don't think that all of this has something to do with this, does it? ::  
  
:: I'm a hundred percent sure that it has everything to do with this. I figure that Mike announced this tournament so long ago so that all of us would be motivated to train hard without him actually telling us what we are training for. ::  
  
:: But why would he tell us about it but not the others? ::  
  
:: I don't know Videl. ::  
  
Don't worry too much about it you two.   
  
Ahh!.Mike is that you?   
  
Yes it is Gohan. Don't worry too much about what I told you a year ago. Just let everything play out for now. The answers that you are looking for will reveal themselves in time. Plus you should worry more about the here and now than the future.   
  
Whatever you say Mike.   
  
Everyone just talked or ate for a while longer. Pretty soon it was midnight so Mike got everyone's attention. "Hey guys, its midnight and you all need to be up in a few hours. You are all welcomed to stay here while the tournament is going on." Mike then got up and left.  
  
It is now morning and all of the fighters were standing in the middle of the field where all of the rings were removed and the fans were all sitting, waiting for Mike to start talking.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, and fighters of all ages. Welcome to day three of the Abu-Dhabi World Martial Arts Fighting Championship. Today will be the start of round one of the tournament. Since there are so many fighters, only the first eight matches will take place today and the other eight will take place tomorrow. Before we can start round one though, we need to do the drawing and before we do that, I have to give you some background information on all of the fighters. You know, now that I think about it, I've decided to do the drawings first and then give you information on the sixteen fighters that will fight today and then give you information on the other sixteen tomorrow." Everyone cheers wildly at this.  
  
"All fighters please for a line in front of this box. Come up one at a time and draw a slip of paper from the box. You may look at it but don't let anyone know what it is. Then you are to give it to me after you look at it. After everyone draws a number, I will reveal to the world who is fighting who." More cheering.  
  
It takes about ten minutes for everyone to draw a number. When they were done Mike clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "As I say the results, they will appear on the big screen behind me. Please leave all cheering until the end of the announcements. Fight one will be Son Goku vs. Tien Shinhan. Fight two is Bardock vs. Yamu. Fight three is Vegeta vs. Mirai. Fight four is Spopovich vs. Freeza. Fight five is Cell vs. Son Gohan. Fight six is Piccolo vs. Shin. Fight seven is Kid Buu vs. Dabura. Fight eight is Celipa vs. Toa." Everyone start to cheer once again.  
  
When everyone quiets down Mike starts up again. "Tomorrow will be fights nine through sixteen. Any fighters who are not fighting in a match can either stay in the waiting area or sit with any friends or family in the audience just be sure to be ready when it is your turn to fight. I really hate to wait. Anyway, fight nine is Chiaotzu vs. Krillin. Fight ten is King Cold vs. King Vegeta. Fight eleven is Cooler vs. Kibito. Fight twelve is Fat Buu vs. Sharpner. Fight thirteen is Number 18 vs. Android 17. Fight fourteen is Pikkon vs. Jesanya. Fight fifteen is Android 16 vs. Pintar. Finally, fight sixteen will be Hercule Satan vs. Videl Satan." The crowd starts cheering louder than ever before.  
  
"There you have it folks. The results of the drawing are in and the matches have been decided. Now for some background information on the sixteen fighters fighting today and then the start of round one!"  
  
A/N: How will the first eight fights go? Who will come out on top? Stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	19. Round One

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had this chapter written for a while, it's just that I haven't been that motivated to type it up. Just as a warning, this is the first time that I have written a fight scene so if you have any suggestions to make it better then please tell me. I have a few answers to some of your questions. To answer stanley T, yes they are a little young to have mated but just think of it this way. You have Saiyan hormones, and you have human hormones. You put that together with the person that you are destined for and what do you get? To answer KILLFRENZY, sorry but you did not give me the idea to have Gohan fight Cell. I had the whole thing planned out from the start. That's about it for now so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 18 - Round One  
  
"Now that the matches have been announced, I think that it is time to give you all some background information on the first sixteen fighters." Everyone cheers wildly at this while the fighters went their own way. Most of the sixteen that are fighting today went to the fighters waiting area.  
  
"I'll be going in the order that they will appear in the tournament. As I say each one, an image of them will appear on each of your little screens." ~ I wonder if any of the Z-Fighters will get pissed off by how much information that I am going to be giving out. ~  
  
"The first fighter is none other than the legendary Son Goku. As most of you already know, Goku placed runner-up in the twenty-first and twenty- second World Martial Arts Tournament and finally won in the twenty-third against Ma Junior. Also, that he is a former pupil of Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. Now for the part most of you don't know. Not too long after his first tournament, Goku had a little run in with the Red Ribbon Army and then later.crushed the Red Ribbon Army single handed with nothing but his bare hands. After the twenty-second tournament, the Demon King Piccolo killed his best friend. Goku later fought him and defeated him. Many years later, after he married and had a son, Goku's brother, that he never knew he had, showed up and kidnapped his five-year-old son. Goku then teamed up with Ma Junior and went after him. Goku sacrificed his life so that Ma Junior could kill his brother. While in Otherworld, Goku crossed Snake Way to get special training from the great King Kai. That is because he heard that King Kai was well known for his fighting techniques. Although, the same can't be said about his sense of humor."  
  
On Grand Kai's planet, where all of the fighters and the Kai's were watching, a great rumble shook the planet to its core. "I have a great sense of humor. If I weren't dead right now, I'd go to earth and show that boomer a thing or two about humor. Get it, boomer, humor, Hahahahaha!" (A/N: I know, I know. That was very corny but that is all I could think of.) Everyone just sweat drops at King Kai's corny joke.  
  
Back on earth, "A year later he was brought back to life. How, I will not say. The reason to bring him back was so that he could fight off two of his brother's allies that he was told to arrive after a year's time. Goku and the remaining Z-Fighters, whom are a group of fighters led by Goku who dedicate their lives to protecting the earth, just barely pull out a victory over the two fighters. One of the fighters died while the other got away. A few days later, they went into space via a spaceship built by Capsule Corp, in order to stop an evil tyrant named Freeza from taking over the universe. Goku later got lost in space while the others safely made it home. After about two years later, Goku finally made it back to the earth. A few years later he, and the Z-Fighters started to fight some androids that someone from an alternate future warned them about. At the same time that the androids showed up, Cell appeared for the first time. A couple of weeks later, Cell Games took place. Towards the end, Cell was about to self-destruct himself but Goku managed to prevent it but it cost him his life. Goku has been dead for the last year training with all past fighters. He was brought back to life once again about twelve days ago so that he can compete in my tournament. That's about it for Son Goku and don't worry. The other fighters' backgrounds are not nearly as long as his." Everyone in the audience is looking at Mike like he has just grown a second head. A few of the audience members hesitantly start to clap, a little.  
  
"Tien Shinhan, winner of the twenty-second WMAT. He is emperor Chiaotzu's personal bodyguard for many years. I cannot remember whether or not he died while fighting Demon King Piccolo. He did however, die against Goku's older brother's two allies. After being brought back to life he married a schizophrenic named Launch and now has a five-year son. Oh and he nearly died twice while facing off against Cell."  
  
"Bardock, father of Son Goku. Died many years ago while trying to protect his people against Freeza. Shortly before that, he was cursed to start seeing visions of the future. He too was brought back to life twelve days ago where he first truly met his son for the first time."  
  
"Yamu, previous competitor in the last WMAT. Lost during the first round."  
  
"Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race. Married to Bulma Briefs. Once an enemy to the Z Fighters but is now an ally. He has been voted as the earth's most dangerous man four years running."  
  
"Mirai. He comes from an alternate future where a couple of androids have taken over the Earth and nearly killed every being on the planet. Came to this time line to warn the Z Fighters about the androids and then came back to help out against Cell. He later came back again to this time line to stay because his mother in his time line died. He is the future version of Bulma and Vegeta's son, Trunks."  
  
"Spopovich. He also competed in the previous WMAT and was eliminated by Hercule Satan."  
  
"Freeza, evil tyrant who tried to take over the universe. Destroyed the almost the entire Saiyan race and lost his first battle against Goku. He was killed two years after that by Mirai."  
  
"Cell, evil biomechanical android created by Dr. Gero to kill Goku and destroy the earth. He is composed of a cell from every great fighter to ever step foot on the planet. Later absorbed Androids 17 and 18 so that he could achieve perfection. Ten days later, he was killed at Cell Games."  
  
"Son Gohan, son of Goku and Chichi. He is one of the strongest beings in the universe. He was kidnapped by his uncle at the age of five and later trained by Ma Junior and then his father. Fought against Cell during Cell Games but was unable to defeat him. (A/N: That's a lie). Since Cell Games, Gohan has been training himself and his best friend to become stronger than either of them thought possible."  
  
"Piccolo, reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo. He is also known as Ma Junior. He started off evil but became good thanks to Gohan. He was the former Kami of the earth, or at least half of him was anyway."  
  
"Shin, current Supreme Kai. He watches over the entire universe and is known to be very wise. Although, he could be quite dense at times."  
  
Back to all of the Kais on Grand Kai's planet, "HOW DARE HE RIDICULE THE SUPREME KAI LIKE THAT!" All of the fighters just sweat drops.  
  
"Kid Buu, created by Bibidi and is thought to be unstoppable. Even the Supreme Kai is afraid of him. He has kill countless billions in his time and will not hesitate to kill others."  
  
"Dabura, another being that the Supreme Kai fears. He is the king of the Demon World. He is the definition of pure evil."  
  
"Celipa, wife of Bardock and mother of Goku. Died when some of Freeza's henchmen betrayed her crew and herself."  
  
"Mercenary Toa, once known as the most feared assassin on earth. Had his first taste of defeat against Goku and his second defeat against Gohan.  
  
"Now that that is all said and done, would Son Goku and Tien Shinhan get your butts over here. We got a fight to begin." The crowd starts to cheer wildly now that the fighting is about to begin." The crowds start to cheer wildly now that the fighting is about to begin.  
  
Goku and Tien came to the center of the field on top of a floating platform. When they stepped off the platform, it rises again and goes back to the waiting area.  
  
"The last time that these two fought each other in a tournament, Tien was the one that came out on top. Lets see if we have a repeat of that match. You already know the rules and remember, if you break my rules then I break your neck.Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Goku and Tien drops down to their respective stances and starts to stare each other down. Tien then powers up as far as he can, while Goku just powers up to Tien's level. After a minute of just standing there, they lunge at each other. They clash in a series of punches, kicks, and blocks. After ten solid minutes of this, neither one of them seem to be able to get the upper hand. Tien finally manages to land a solid punch on Goku's face causing Goku to fly backwards. Tien quickly capitalizes on this and starts punching Goku with everything he had. After delivering a hard knee to the gut Tien jump backwards and brings his hands up to his face.  
  
"TRI BEAM!" The yellow beam goes straight towards Goku and when it connects with him, it causes a giant explosion. When the smoke clears, Goku is nowhere to be seen. Tien and the crowd who are all on the edge of their seats, starts looking around to find Goku. Goku then appears directly behind Tien.  
  
"You've gotten pretty good this last year Tien but I am going to have to end this now." Tien quickly turns around only to see Goku in his stance of his signature move. "Kame.hame.HA!" Tien brings up his arms to try and stop the blue-white blast but his efforts were in vain. It tears through his defensives and hits him head on. When the smoke clears, Tien is seen unconscious on the ground with lots of scrapes and bruises all over his body. A counter then appears on the big screen counting down from sixty seconds.  
  
As the time tics down the crowd starts counting down with it. "3.2.1!"  
  
"Tien is unconscious! Goku wins through knock-out and moves on to the next round!" The crowd cheers wildly. "Bardock, Yamu, your turn."  
  
When they step off of the platform, Yamu drops to a sloppy stance while Bardock just crosses his arms and smirks.  
  
"Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Yamu charges at Bardock and starts hitting him with everything he has. It didn't take him long to realize that none of his hits are having any affect on Bardock so he backs off and starts speaking.  
  
"You know, I'm pretty glad that the stupid kid is allowing weapon use and killing as a means of winning."  
  
"And why is that, baka human."  
  
"Because now I can do this." Yamu then pulls out a 8mm revolver and unloads three shots from it. All three bullets hit Bardock right on the face but none of them are able to penetrate his skin. Yamu was so scared that he drops his gun. Bardock then extends his arm and unleashes a weak ki blast. It was just strong enough to totally obliterate him.  
  
"Yamu is dead so Bardock is the winner and moves on to fighting his very own son, Goku in the next round. Now would Vegeta and Mirai come to the center of the field? It is your turn." When Vegeta and Mirai got onto the field they get into similar stances. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
The moment Mike said go, Vegeta and Mirai starts to power up, both going Super Saiyan. After they power up, they jump to the air and start moving faster than anyone but a few of the Z-Fighters could see. No one bothers to look at the television screen since the actual battle is much more interesting than watching a slower version, even though they couldn't see them. Every time the clash, a shock wave went through the stadium. After half an hour of this they finally break apart for a breather. Mirai then starts to smirk.  
  
"Sorry father, but I think that it is time that I end this." With that, Mirai starts to power up and lets out a mighty roar. His hair gets a little longer and a little spikier. When Mirai finally stops his power up, Vegeta sees that he is at level two and starts to growl.  
  
"BRAT, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
  
"Not too long ago actually. About a week before Goku came back."  
  
They both go at each other again but this time, Mirai is blocking or dodging everything that Vegeta throws at him. Mirai then starts to fight back. He is moving so fast that Vegeta can't block nor dodge any of is hits. Mirai then delivers a hard punch to the gut, causing Vegeta to double over in pain. Then he delivers a double ax hammer to Vegeta's back, causing Vegeta to hit the ground and form a small crater. Vegeta shakily gets up and coughs up a little blood. He is seething in rage.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! I WILL GO ON TO FIGHT KAKAROT! EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!"  
  
All of Vegeta's rage pushes him to the next level. Even after he finally becomes a Level 2 Super Saiyan, his power still rises until it was just a little higher then what Gohan's was during Cell Games. It also happens to be higher than Mirai's power level.  
  
~ Oh man, I'm about to get my ass kicked. ~  
  
Vegeta charges at Mirai at an incredible speed and starts pummeling him. He then throws him to the ground. Vegeta then extends his arms out to the side where he starts to gather energy. Then he brings them together in front of him.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" A tremendous amount of energy is released and a massive explosion takes place when it hits the ground. If it weren't for the energy shield then everyone in the stands would've died. Up in the Z- Fighters' box seats, Lime is crying here eyes out while her grandfather and Videl try to calm her down. Bulma on the other hand is in total shock.  
  
~ How could you Vegeta? How could you kill him? ~  
  
:: Don't worry woman. He is still alive, just barely though. ::  
  
Sure enough, as soon as the smoke clears, there is Mirai lying in a pool of his own blood but still conscious. He looks over to Mike and says something barely above a whisper before clasping back to the ground.  
  
"Mirai has given up. Vegeta wins and moves on to the next round." Mike then rushes over to Mirai and pops a Senzu bean into his mouth. After a minute, all of his wounds disappear and he manages to sit up. As soon as Vegeta sees him sit up, he drops down to his normal self and falls unconscious and falls to the ground.  
  
Mirai then looks over to him. "What the hell was he thinking, unleashing a blast that large upon the earth? If he wasn't able to make it explode then we would all be dead."  
  
"He didn't though. The grass that you are now sitting on is not really grass. It is made of a compound that causes all ki blasts to explode on impact. Even if the ki blast makes it through, then it would just hit the energy shield that I constructed under the earth's crust that expands all over the world." Mirai just looks at him in shock. "Anyway, here is a Senzu bean. Bring Vegeta over to the box and then give it to him." Mirai grabs Vegeta and flies himself and Vegeta to the box. The moment that he opens the door, Lime tackles him.  
  
"I.I thought that you were dead."  
  
"Hey, I'm alright. Don't worry." Mirai leads them to a chair and places Vegeta on it. Then he gives the Senzu bean in his hand to Bulma before going over to one of the sofas and sits down with Lime clinging to his arm like she was too afraid to let him go. Bulma then feeds the Senzu bean to Vegeta. He quickly wakes up but before he could say anything, Mike's voice booms over the stadium.  
  
"Spopovich, Freeza, your up." The two fighters quickly show up. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Instead of charging in, Freeza just stands there with his arms crossed while Spopovich starts to taunt him. "Hey shorty, what do you think this is? Halloween? Hahahaha! I am going to crush you shorty. Hahahahaha!"  
  
While he is laughing, Freeza smirks and points a finger out at him. "You talk too much you monkey wannabe." He then releases a small amount of energy instantly killing Spopovich.  
  
"Spopovich is dead. Freeza wins and moves on to meet Vegeta in the next round." Mike then moves over to Spopvich's dead body and snaps his fingers. Spopovich's body then starts to disintegrate out of existence. "We are half way through today's matches so we will take an one hour lunch break." Mike then leaves the field. (A/N: I'm in school right now and lunch is about to start so I added it here)  
  
An hour later, everyone was back in his or her seats, waiting nervously for the next match to start. "Welcome back. I hope that you've enjoyed your little lunch break. Now it's time to start the match that you've been waiting for, a rematch from Cell Games. Would Cell and Son Gohan please come to the center of the field? It is time to start your match."  
  
Gohan and Cell are seen on separate platforms, heading towards the center of the field. When they get there, all they did was stare each other down. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
All that Gohan and Cell seem to do is just continue to stare each other down. Cell then starts to speak. "Hello Gohan. It has been a while since we last fought."  
  
"Not long enough Cell"  
  
"Your not still mad at me for killing Goku, are you? After all, it was your fault that he died."  
  
"That will not work on me Cell."  
  
"Actually, I was kind of hoping that it wouldn't. You see, that Mike fellow over there told me about this tournament about a year ago. Ever since then, I have been training hard so that I can get my revenge on you. I am now twice as strong than I was a year ago." To prove it, Cell powers up as far as he can go and sure enough, he is twice as strong than he was a year ago. "What are you going to do now boy?"  
  
To Cell's surprise Gohan just smirks. "Your not the only one who has been training Cell." Gohan then powers up to Cell's exact level. For the first time ever, Cell becomes truly afraid. He isn't afraid that Gohan's power matches his. He is afraid because Gohan's power matches him, without Gohan having to go Super. Cell isn't the only one who is shocked by this turn up. Up in the box, all who can sense ki, except for Videl that is, are also shocked.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID KAKA-BRAT GET SO POWERFUL!?!" yells Vegeta.  
  
Goku is the next to speak up. "It makes you wonder how strong Gohan truly is if he can achieve this much power without becoming a Super Saiyan." Everyone in the room then looks over to Videl. Surprisingly, Piccolo is the one to speak up.  
  
"You've been training with him almost everyday for the last year. How strong is he.and you?"  
  
"Sorry Piccolo. Gohan and I have agreed to keep how strong we are a secret. Your just going to have to wait and see like everybody else. Besides, don't you have a match next? You should get down there. This match wont last long." Piccolo just grunts before he leaves and flies down to the waiting area just as Cell starts to talk again.  
  
"How? How can you be that strong without transforming?"  
  
"That's very simple Cell. You see, when I first met Mike, he said that there was a new, very powerful enemy coming. So a friend of mine and myself trained harder than ever before. We pushed our bodies farther then we've ever thought possible just so that we can stand a chance against this enemy."  
  
Mike then slaps his hand against his forehead. ~ You stupid kid, why did you have to say that when Piccolo can hear you? Now all of the others will know sooner than I wanted them to know. ~  
  
Sure enough, Piccolo asks the Supreme Kai to relay that information to the others. Back on the field though, Cell starts to laugh.  
  
"Well then you've trained so hard for nothing Gohan. I will still kill you no matter how strong you have become. I will do it the same way that I tried to kill you a year ago." Cell's body starts to bloat, blowing up like a very large balloon. "How will you stop me this time Gohan? I have already proven that I can survive from self destructing myself and if I destroy this planet, then I shall live while you and your friends die."  
  
Up in the box, Goku reluctantly starts to bring two fingers up to his forehead. That is, until he is Mike stops him.  
  
Goku, don't you dare do what you are thinking of doing.   
  
But Cell is about to destroy the earth. I have to save it.   
  
Goku, do you honestly believe that I would bring you back to life just to die again twelve days later, the same exact way that you died a year ago.   
  
What are you talking about Mike?   
  
Just wait and see Goku.   
  
Back on the field, Gohan just smirks wider. "I have played this event over in my mind many times over the last year in order to find another way that this could have been taken care of. And I found one."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Gohan doesn't answer. He just drops down into his stance and brings his hands to his side.  
  
"What are you doing? Firing that would surly kill us all!"  
  
"Ka.me.ha.me.HA!" The blast goes straight at the wide-eyed Cell. Right before the blast would hit Cell, it turns and starts to spiral around him, created a wall of energy around Cell. Gohan's Kamehameha is so close together that you couldn't fit a safety pin into it. After holding it there for a moment, Cell explodes but the Kamehameha absorbs all of the energy. Gohan then directs all of the energy up into space. After a minute, Cell starts to regenerate. The moment that he is fully regenerated though, another Kamehameha comes at him from Gohan and it destroys every cell within his body.  
  
"Cell is dead and Gohan is the winner. He will move on to the next round." Everyone in the stands and around the world stands up and starts to cheer wildly. The entire world starts to shake due to all of the cheering. "That's right folks, Gohan here is the second person to destroy Cell." ~ Of coarse, he was also the first but I made a promise to Hercule not to reveal that little fact. ~  
  
"Yes, yes, cheer, cheer, now SHUT UP! We must continue with the tournament. Would Shin and Piccolo please report to the field? It is you turn to fight." The two quickly got to the field but instead of facing each other off, they went straight to Mike. "Is there a problem fellas?"  
  
Shin speaks up first. "We want some information Mike. What sort of evil entity that can be out there that can be worse than Majin Buu? I have yet to here of anyone who is worse than Majin Buu."  
  
"You know Shin, I would tell you but.where would the fun be in that?"  
  
"Do you think that this is just a game mortal? You are messing with innocent lives here." To say the least, Shin's temper is rising.  
  
"Did you know that you almost sounded like Kibito just then? Besides, all work and no play makes my life very dull." Mike then pauses to think of something. "I'll tell you what Shin. As you know, the champion of this tournament will face off against me. If that person can defeat me in battle then I will tell you all that you wish to know. Do we have a deal?"  
  
The crowd starts to get rowdy since no one is fighting. "Fine."  
  
"Good, now I suggest that we start this little fight before the people start to riot." Shin and Piccolo just nods once before facing each other and dropping down into their stances. "All righty then. Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Piccolo and Shin stares each other down for a moment before attacking. A fury of punches and kicks follows but everyone can see that Shin is holding back. Piccolo then jumps back to take off his cape and turban before attacking again. After a few more minutes of this Shin starts to show off his vast knowledge of techniques. He fires off a strong invisible blast of energy at Piccolo, causing him to fly into the opposite wall. After a minute of waiting Mike speaks up.  
  
"Piccolo is knocked out. Shin is the winner and will meet Gohan in the next round." After everyone cheers and some of the robots came out to take Piccolo away Mike starts up again. "Would Kid Buu and Dabura please report to the field?" They quickly arrive to the center of the filed. "Alright, fighters ready.GO!"  
  
"So you're the all mighty Majin Buu. You don't look like someone who could destroy the universe. You're weak and pathetic. No one is stronger that I Dabura, King of the Demon World." Dabura then materializes his sword and attacks Buu. Buu just smiles and catches his sword with one hand as it comes down. He then twists his wrist and breaks his blade and then punches Dabura in the gut, sending him flying.  
  
Dabura quickly composes himself and starts to fly at Buu. Instead of throwing a punch though, he just spits at Buu. Buu brings up his arm and blocks the spit from hitting his face. His arm then starts to turn to stone and Dabura starts laughing.  
  
"Destroyer of the universe HA! I truly am the strongest. Hahaha-." Dabura abruptly stops laughing when he sees Buu pull out the chunk of his arm that is turning to stone. He then quickly fills the gap that was formed.  
  
"You bore me." Buu then flicks his antenna at Dabura and turns him into a giant cookie. He then grabs the cookie and stuffs it all into his mouth and then eats it.  
  
"Kid Buu has eaten Dabura so Dabura is now dead. Kid Buu is the winner and moves to the next round." No one cheers because they are all now afraid of Kid Buu. "Now for the final fight of the day. Would Celipa and Mercenary Toa please report to the center of the field?" After a moment, they arrive and step off of their platforms. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
"Martial Arts is no place for a woman so I will make this nice and quick for you." Says Toa. "DODON RAY!"  
  
Celipa just lets the blast hit her. Toa smirks but then looks on with fear in his eyes when the smoke clears. Celipa is standing there smirking without a scratch on her. She then starts to talk.  
  
"So you are the Toa that my son fought when he was but a child. I think that you have lived long enough. This is for all of the innocent people that you have killed." She then releases a ki blast of her own, completely obliterating him instantly.  
  
"Toa is dead so Celipa moves on to the next round to face off against Kid Buu in the next round. That concludes today's matches. Please return tomorrow for the second half of round one." Mike then leaves and everyone goes his or her own way.  
  
A/N: Like I said before, this is the first time that I have ever written a fight scene. Please give some feed back on how to improve it. Now I have some bad news for you all. I need to take a small hiatus for a while. It will last anywhere between a week to a month. Sorry but really need a small break from writing. Stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	20. Round One Continued

A/N: I'm back from my little vacation and I feel great. I would have had this out sooner but I got so sick that I could barely wake up in the morning. I got a review from Clayton Rickey and I need to clear up some things with him or her or whoever. The Earth Dragonballs, including Dende's, CANNOT bring a person back to life more than once. Only the Namekian Dragonballs can do that. All that Dende did was make them stronger so that they can grant two wishes instead of one. Also, in the series, the Z-Fighters were going to use their second wish to get to New Namek to use their Dragonballs to bring back Goku but Goku stopped them from doing that. In my story I just had Goku speak up before they came up with that idea. That is all I have to say to Clayton Rickey. Oh yea, each of the remaining rounds of my tournament will each have their own chapter and will not be split in half like round one. Except for rounds three and four. Those two will be combined together in the same chapter. That's it for now so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation  
  
~Thinking~  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter 19 - Round One Continued  
  
The first half of round one has just finished and now all of the Z-Fighters and their friends, except for Mike, were back in the Box. Everyone turns to Gohan and Videl hoping to get some answers.  
  
"Gohan, Videl. What is this enemy that Gohan was talking about earlier and why haven't you told any of us about it?" asks Goku.  
  
Gohan and Videl suddenly find the floor very interesting. Gohan is the first who speaks up. "Well you see, Mike didn't really tell us who or what they are. All that he told us is that the weakest of this army that's coming is a lot stronger than all of us combined." Everyone in the room gasps when they hear this. "That was a year ago when Mike showed up. Videl and I have been training harder than ever before since then. Mike also made us promise not to tell anyone about it or let anyone know how strong we were getting."  
  
Shin then decides to speak up. "That is not possible." Everyone turns to Shin in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean Supreme Kai?" asks Krillin.  
  
"The beings in this room are amongst the strongest in the universe. If you were to somehow combine all of your strengths together than you would be unstoppable. There is no such army out there that can be as strong as you said Gohan without my knowing."  
  
"Are you calling my boy a liar mister? I don't care who you are but nobody calls my baby a liar!" exclaims Chichi.  
  
"No, not at all. I just think that he was given false information."  
  
"I doubt it." Says Goku with a serious expression on his face. "Mike has never led us wrong before and if he says there is an army that strong somewhere out there, then there is an army that strong."  
  
Everyone remains quiet think about all of what was just heard. ~Could there really be something like that without my knowing? No it's not possible, although, I didn't know that there were any strong warriors in this part of the universe until recently. But if there really is such an army then how does this Mike person know about it. He's hiding something from everyone here, including Gohan and Videl.~ Shin is then interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
"I have a question for you kid," says Piccolo, "How strong are you, really."  
  
"Sorry Piccolo but you're just going to have to wait and see." Says Gohan.  
  
"Who care how strong he is and all of this army of destruction nonsense. What I want to know is if there is a level of Super Saiyan above an Ascended Super Saiyan?" asks Vegeta.  
  
Videl answers this time. "As far as we can tell, there are a total of four levels. Mike had to help us a lot in order to get to level four."  
  
"What kind of help can a baka human do to get you brats to level four?"  
  
Gohan speaks up this time. "Well we knew there was a level above three because we could feel it during our training. No matter what we did, we could not reach it. Mike suggested that we go Oozaru while in level three so we did, and we sort of went crazy. Mike then used his mental abilities to calm us down and that was when we got to level four."  
  
Videl then speaks up. "Also Vegeta, Gohan and I don't really think that Mike is actually human. We don't know what he is but we know that he is defiantly not human."  
  
"So what does a level three and four Super Saiyan look like?" Asks Bulma.  
  
Gohan answers her. "A level three Super Saiyan is similar to a level two. The only difference is that our hair gets spikier and grows down to the back of our knees. Also, our muscle mass increases somewhat and our eyebrows disappear. However, level four is very different to all of the others. When we went level four our hair and eyes turned back to being black. Red fur grows out of our bodies everywhere except the middle of our chest, stomach and our heads. Our clothes also chance. I get a pair of long brown shorts with some strange symbols on them and my shirt disappears. Videl also gets the same brown shorts but she also gets a small brown shirt with the same symbols on it. Oh yea, we also grow some small fangs and when we are fighting, our eyes turn from black to red."  
  
Everyone is speechless at hearing Gohan's descriptions. Goku then snaps out of it and speaks up again. "That's good and all Gohan but do you two think that you can stand up to this army that Mike told you about. I mean, we know nothing about them except that they are really strong."  
  
Piccolo speaks up before Gohan can answer. "Don't worry about it Goku. Mike told Shin and I that if the winner of the tournament can beat Mike in a match ten he will tell us all that we need to know and I doubt that Mike is even stronger than half of us."  
  
"Yea but Piccolo, don't forget that we also know nothing about Mike. He could very well be the strongest warrior in the universe or he could have a vast knowledge of techniques in which we know nothing about or how to protect ourselves from them. Haven't you noticed that Mike hasn't aged a day since we last saw him and that was well over twenty years ago? We don't even have an idea about how old he really is."  
  
There was a little more chatting going on before they all went to bed. The next morning everyone wakes up bright and early so that those who are fighting could get down to the field to wait for Mike. It didn't take long for him to show up and everyone in the audience quickly quiets down.  
  
"Welcome to day four and the second half of the first round." Everyone cheers. "As promised, I will once again give you some background information on the remaining fighters before the actual fighting begins." Cheer, cheer, yes, yes, blah, blah, blah.  
  
"First up is Chiaotzu. This little guy is the emperor of his own little country. He believes in peace and all that. He has died once or twice. The second time would have been when he blew himself up. He specializes in psychic powers when fighting. He has fought in the twenty second WMAT but lost in the first round against Krillin."  
  
"Speaking of Krillin, he is next on my list and Chiaotzu's opponent for today. He has competed in all of the same tournaments that Son Goku has competed in but has never made it past the second round. He still follows under Master Roshi's tutelage and recently gotten married. Every now and then one of his friends or his wife would train him. He has died twice so far, once by the hands of the Demon King Piccolo after the twenty second WMAT and the second time was by Freeza."  
  
"King Cold, the father of Freeza and Cooler. Killed four years ago by the hands of Mirai when he came to earth with Freeza in order to destroy it."  
  
"King Vegeta, king of the Saiyan race and is Vegeta's father. He was killed by Freeza many years ago when he tried to save his son from Freeza's clutches."  
  
"Cooler, brother of Freeza and son of King Cold. Not much is know about him but Son Goku and Vegeta defeated him because he was too over confident and reckless every time he fought them."  
  
"Kibito, assistant, friend, and loyal servant to Shin. He would gladly give his life in order to save the lives of countless others. He has the ability to heal people and teleportation. Even though he is a noble warrior, he thinks that he is all high and mighty and he thinks that everyone is under him except for Shin."  
  
"Fat Buu, Majin Buu's pure, innocent side. He is very naive but extremely powerful. He also loves to eat sweets and pastries, preferably anything with chocolate in or on it."  
  
"Sharpner, friend of Son Gohan and Videl Satan. He has been training under Hercule's tutelage for a few years now."  
  
"Number 18, once an evil android created by Dr. Gero bent on destroying Son Goku. She has become an ally to the Z-Fighters ever since the whole Cell incident. She has recently gotten married to Krillin about two weeks ago. Not much is known about this bombshell's past."  
  
"Android 17, Number 18's twin brother. He has been living in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere ever since Cell Games. Dr. Gero also created him and was also bent on destroying Goku."  
  
"Pikkon, he is not human and I do not know what he is. He has much fighting experience and is from the west quadrant of the universe. Lost against Goku in the finals of the Otherworld Tournament on the Grand Kai's planet a year ago."  
  
"Jesanya, mother of Videl Satan and Hercule's former wife. She is of Saiyan origin and barley escaped Freeza's grasp."  
  
"Android 16, another android but is not related in any way to the other two but the tend to think of him as an older brother. He tried to self- destruct himself to destroy Cell in hope of killing him during Cell Games but it failed because the bomb that was inside of his body was removed before hand."  
  
"Pintar, another former competitor of the last WMAT. He is here in hopes to win this tournament since he lost against Hercule in the last one." (A/N: I don't know how he lost in that WMAT so I just made something up.)  
  
"Hercule Satan." Everyone starts cheering. ~ I knew that that would happen. ~ "QUIET! Now then, Hercule is the current WMAT Champion and is one of the strongest fighters on the planet. He also fought against Cell a year ago." ~ At least that wasn't a lie. ~  
  
"Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule and Jesanya. She is half Saiyan and has been training under Son Gohan for the last year. If I am not mistaken, then she and Gohan have gotten quite close in the last year."  
  
Everyone in the audience says at the same time, "Ooooo!"  
  
"Now that that has been taken care of then lets finish round one. Would Chiaotzu and Krillin please report to the center of the field?" Once they got there they drop into their stances. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Krillin and Chiaotzu didn't wait a moment longer and charged at each other. A fury of punches and kicks soon follows, but all of the Z-Fighters could see that Krillin was holding back. Chiaotzu then jumps over his head and latches onto his back.  
  
"Sorry that I have to do this Krillin but it is the only way that I can think of that I could win" A searing pain then goes through Krillin's body.  
  
~ Damn it, I feel like a million volts of electricity are electrocuting me. If I don't do something soon then I'm going to loose. Wait, that's it!"  
  
Krillin floats to about a foot in the air and then starts to fly as fast as he can backwards. Before anyone knows it, Krillin slams Chiaotzu into the wall forcing Chiaotzu to break his hold. Krillin then jumps away and drops down into a familiar stance.  
  
"KamehameHa!" A blue-white blast of energy leaves Krillin's outstretched palms and heads straight for Chiaotzu.  
  
Chiaotzu sees the blast coming and tries to stop it with a blast of his own. "DODON RAY!" The yellow energy is just absorbed by the larger blast before the blast finally reaches its target and explodes upon impact. Mike waits a minute before speaking up.  
  
"Chiaotzu is unconscious and is unable to continue the battle. Krillin is the winner and moves on to the next round. Now would the two kings report to the field. Its your turn to fight." After King Cold and King Vegeta get to the field Mike speaks up again. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
King Vegeta doesn't waste any time and shoots a ki blast at King Cold. While King Cold is distracted by the blast, King Vegeta sneaks up behind him. The moment that King Cold knocks the initial blast away, King Vegeta fires another blast at him. King Cold turns around just in time to get hit in the face by the blast.  
  
"Arg, you stupid monkey. I'll kill you!" King Cold starts throwing wild punches because the blast that hit his head caused damaged to his eyes so he could no longer see. King Vegeta moves to the other side of the field while King Cold is still throwing wild punches. Since he couldn't sense ki then he couldn't find King Vegeta.  
  
~ I only have one shot at this so I better make it good. He will pay for what that son of his did to my people and I. ~ King Vegeta starts to poor all of his energy into one final blast. He then releases the blast right at King Cold. "THIS IS FOR MY PEOPLE!" Mike was the only one who saw King Vegeta's hair become gold for a moment, giving him a boost of energy.  
  
King Cold turns to the direction of the voice but doesn't get the chance to put up any defenses as he is engulfed by the ki blast. When all of the smoke and dust clears, all that is left of King Cold is a pile of ashes. King Vegeta looked ready to pass out right then and there.  
  
"King Cold is dead and King Vegeta is the winner and moves on to meet Krillin in the next round." King Vegeta then falls unconscious and collapses. "Would one of the robots please get King Vegeta off the field.now would Cooler and Kibito please come to the center field. It is your turn to fight. Kibito, can you hear me?   
  
Yes Mike. What is it that you want?   
  
To warn you about Cooler. He is a lot stronger than you and he will not hesitate to kill you.   
  
I'm not worried. No mortal is stronger than neither the Supreme Kai nor I. I will win this match easily.   
  
You are too cocky for your own good Kibito. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Kibito wants to show Mike up so he powers up as far as he can before attacking Cooler. Kibito lands punch after punch and kick after kick. He finally sees that not one of his blows has had any affect on Cooler. He jumps back a bit and with a mighty yell, he releases a powerful ki blast, which explodes right when it hits Cooler. When the smoke clears, Cooler is just standing there with his arms crossed without a scratch on him. Kibito steps back in fear.  
  
~ How can a mere mortal be this powerful? ~ Cooler just smirks and points a finger at Kibito. He then releases a purple ki beam that rips through Kibito. While Kibito is falling he mutters one thing. "I.give.up."  
  
"Kibito has given up and by the looks of it, is also about to die. Cooler is the winner and moves on to the next round." Shin then rushes past Mike and went straight to Kibito.  
  
"Kibito, are you all right? Mike, heal him with one of those beans you have now!"  
  
"Sorry Shin but Senzu Beans may be able to heal most wounds but they cannot heal vital organs. But I may know of a way to save him. If you're up to it that is."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Through fusion. If you fuse with him then he will be saved."  
  
"I'll do it. What do I have to do?"  
  
~ I wonder if he'll get mad at me in the next few minutes. ~ "All that you have to do is take off his right earring and then you take off your left earring."  
  
"Umm, all right. I don't know what that has to do with fusion but I'll do it." The moment that Shin takes off the appointed earrings him and Kibito start to be pulled toward each other. The moment that they collide, they are engulfed in a bright light. After the light dies down only one being can be seen who has characteristics of both Shin and Kibito.  
  
"I've never felt so strong before."  
  
"So what are you going to go by name wise?"  
  
"I think that I shall be called Kibitoshin. (A/N: I got this off of the DBZ official site but it doesn't sound right. If it is wrong then tell me.) So how long does this fusion last?"  
  
"Yea about that. It sort of lasts. 'cough' forever 'cough'."  
  
"Oh, okay.WHAT?"  
  
"Alright Kibitoshin, time to get off of the field so that I can start the next match." Mike then clears his throat. "Time for the next match people. Would Fat Buu and Sharpner please report to center field?" After a minute they both show up. "Good, now, fighters ready.GO!"  
  
"Oh man. That fat, pink, blob is my opponent?" says Sharpner while laughing his head off. "I can take that blob down with only one punch." Sharpner than chargers at Fat Buu with his arm pulled back. "TAKE THIS!" His arm goes straight into Buu's gut but nothing else happens. Sharpner slowly brings his head up to look into Buu's face only to see him smiling at him. ~ Oh shit. ~  
  
"Buu's turn now." Buu then punches Sharpner in his face, causing him to go flying back about two hundred yards. Buu then jumps high into the air and lands straight on Sharpner's back. Sharpner lets out a silent scream before falling unconscious. After a minute Mike speaks up.  
  
"Sharpner is knocked out. Buu is the winner and faces Cooler in the next round. We will now take a one hour lunch break before starting the next match." With that, all of the screens went off and Mike left the field.  
  
An hour later, Mike comes back and all of the screens go back on. "Welcome back. Our next match pits brother against sister, twin vs. twin, and sibling vs. sibling. Would Number 18 and Android 17 please come to the center of the field." After they got there they drop into their stances. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
The two siblings charge at each other and then start throwing a fury of punches and kicks. Number 18 decides to strike up a conversation with her brother.  
  
"So, where have you been this last year 17?"  
  
"I've been living in the middle of nowhere in a small cottage. You?"  
  
18 ducks a roundhouse that 17 uses on her. "I've been living with Krillin in the middle of the ocean and we recently got married. We are going to use any prize money that either of us win from this tournament to buy a house."  
  
17 ducks under one of 18's punches then he gets behind her and puts her into a full nelson. "You've grown soft sis. How could you have gone so low as to marry that bald headed idiot?"  
  
Mike hears this and thinks to himself, ~ He shouldn't have said that. ~  
  
"No one will speak of my Krillin that way and get away from it." She then brings her leg up backwards and nails 17 right in the balls. (A/N: Ouch) You could hear everyone cringe when that happens as if they could feel his pain. 17 looses his grip as he falls to his knees in pain. 18 then turns around and fires a ki blast into his face causing him to fly back about 100 yards. 18 then runs at him and without even stopping or slowing down, she kicks him in the balls again.  
  
"Don't.you.ever.speak.that.way.about.Krillin.ever.again!" She kicks him in the balls again and again after each word. She then grabs him by the collar and brings his face right up to hers. "Do I make myself clear?" Number 1 whispers this in a tone that sends a chill down his spine but never the less, hears her loud and clear.  
  
"Crystal." Android 17 then moans in extreme pain. "I give up." He says to Mike before falling unconscious from the pain.  
  
"Android 17 has given up, and I don't blame him. Number 18 is the winner and moves on to the next round.  
  
Number 18 walks away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Mean while, up in the box Krillin looks on in fear. "Goku?"  
  
"Yes Krillin."  
  
"Remind me to never piss off my wife please."  
  
"Sure thing Krillin."  
  
Back on the field, Mike has already had Android 17 removed. "Pikkon, Jesanya, your turn." After a minute they arrive. "Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Jesanya powers up to her max before going on the attack. Pikkon just gives a very small smile at her attempt to beat him. He starts to just dodge all of her punches and kicks which in turn, pisses her off.  
  
"Would you just stand STILL?" She releases a ki blast at still that catches Pikkon off guard. He quickly recovers though and just swats the blast away. He then flies up a little before he is engulfed in flames. Then he charges at Jesanya and starts attacking her from every direction. He then delivers a hard blow to the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Mike waits a minute before speaking up.  
  
"Jesanya is knocked out and Pikkon is the winner and will face Number 18 in the next round." Videl quickly appears by her mother's side and gives her a Senzu Bean while glaring at Pikkon. Jesanya quickly wakes up.  
  
"Are you alright mom?"  
  
"Yes honey, I'm just fine."  
  
Mike then walks over to them. "Not to interrupt or anything but could you all maybe, possibly, get off my field so that I can start the next round?"  
  
"Sorry." Says Videl as the three fighters leave.  
  
"Now would Android 16 and Pintar please report to the field? It is your turn." After a minute they appear. "Good. Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Pintar decides to taunt Android 16. "Hahahahaha. You've got to be kidding me. This puny man is my opponent? Ah hahahahaha. You got to be dreaming to think that you can beat me. Check this out." Pintar starts doing back flips all around Android 16. (A/N: Just like in the show.) He then lands where he started. "Impressive, isn't it?"  
  
Android 16 just smiles at the large man. "Sure, whatever you say."  
  
"Hahahahaha. I think your funny little man. How about I give you a free punch. Go ahead."  
  
"If that is how you want it." Android 16 punches Pintar in his gut causing his eyes to bug out and double over in pain. 16 then grabs his head and knees him in the face a few times. He then sends one final kick to his head causing him to fly to the other side of the field and skid to a stop. Mike waits a minute as usual.  
  
"Well that didn't take long. Pintar is out cold so Android 16 will move on to the next round. Now for the final fight of the day. Father vs. daughter, Hercule Satan and Videl Satan, it is your turn to fight." Mike waits a minute as the crowd cheers wildly as the two came on to the field.  
  
"You don't think that you could maybe, let me win, do you Sweet Pea?"  
  
"Sorry daddy but I plan on winning this tournament and nothing will get in my way."  
  
"Well could you at least try to not humiliate me Sweet Pea."  
  
"I'll try daddy."  
  
"Fighters ready.GO!"  
  
Hercule decides to start things off and charges for Videl. "HERCULE PUNCH!" His punch lands right in the middle of her face. Videl just sweat drops before jumping backwards and holding her face as if she was in pain. She lies motionless on the ground as Hercule cautiously walks up to her.  
  
"Are you alright Sweet Pea?"  
  
Before Hercule knows what is happening, Videl kicks his legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground face first. Videl then grabs his ankle and puts him into an ankle lock.  
  
"Ahh! I give up! I give up!"  
  
"Hercule has given up so Videl will move on to the next round to face Android 16." Everyone in the stands stare on in shock.  
  
Videl lets go and Hercule quickly stands up. "Looks like I underestimated my daughter. Ah hahahahaha!" The Z Fighters were surprised that they could hear Hercule from where they are. The crowd realizes what Hercule is getting at and start cheering for both of them. Mike then speaks up.  
  
"That concludes Round One. Come back tomorrow for Round Two with matches seventeen through twenty-four. Thank you and good night."  
  
A/N: Boy, what a chapter. I wonder what's going to happen in the next round? No I'm just kidding. I already know exactly what will happen in every round. Who knows, you might be surprised by each outcome. So stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	21. Round 2

A/N: Hello all of my wonderful fans. I am very surprise to see how many people enjoy my story. I'm trying to get back into the loop of writing again. I have every chapter already planned out and I am also already planning my many sequels and prequels. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter 20 - Round 2  
  
"Welcome to day five of the Abu-Dhabi World Martial Arts Fighting Championship." Says Mike as everyone is settling into his or her seats. "We had a very exciting first round and in my opinion, its only going to get better. So do you people want a quick run down of the first round?"  
  
"Yea!" everyone yells half-heartedly.  
  
"If you want Mike to give you a quick run down then give me a hell yea."  
  
"HELL YEA!" (A/N: This catch phrase belongs to Stone Cold Steve Austin only.)  
  
"I'm only going to say the match number, who fought who, who won, and how they won in that order. In match number one, it was Son Goku vs. Tien Shinhan. Goku won by knock out. Match two was Bardock vs. Yamu. Bardock won by killing Yamu. Match three was Vegeta vs. Mirai. Vegeta won when Mirai gave up. Match four was Spopovich vs. Freeza. Freeza won by killing his opponent. Match five was Cell vs. Son Gohan. Gohan won by killing Cell. Match six was Piccolo vs. Shin. Shin won by a knock out. Match seven was Kid Buu vs. Dabura. Kid Buu won by eating Dabura thus killing him. Match eight was Celipa vs. Tao. Celipa won by killing Tao."  
  
All of a sudden, Celipa comes out and whispers something into Mike's ear before going back to the waiting area.  
  
"Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh yea. Match nine was Chiaotzu vs. Krillin. Krillin won by knock out. Match ten was King Cold vs. King Vegeta. King Vegeta won by killing King Cold. Match eleven was Cooler vs. Kibito. Cooler won when Kibito gave up. Match twelve was Fat Buu vs. Sharpner. Fat Buu won by knock out. Match thirteen was Number 18 vs. Android 17. Number 18 won when Android 17 gave up for, obvious reasons. Match fourteen was Pikkon vs. Jesanya. Pikkon won by know out. Match fifteen was Android 16 vs. Pintar. Android 16 won by knock out. Finally, match sixteen was Hercule vs. Videl. Videl won when her father gave up. Enough of that now, on with round two!" Everyone starts to cheer.  
  
"Our first match will be father against son. Would Son Goku and Bardock report to the field?" After they got to the field they drop into their stances wearing similar smirks. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
"I'm going to give you all that I have boy."  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way dad."  
  
Goku and Bardock start going at it. Bardock is throwing everything he had into his block and kicks but Goku just kept blocking each and every one.  
  
"Do you want to what was the last thing that I saw before Freeza killed me was?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating Freeza."  
  
"What?!" This caught Goku by surprise and Bardock manage to land a punch on his face. Although, that punch didn't do that munch damage to Goku. Goku retaliates from it with a ki blast and blasted his father point blank. Bardock is now on the ground with many cuts and burns.  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Bardock has given up which makes Goku the winner."  
  
Goku then goes over to his father and helps him up. "What did you mean when you said you saw me become a Super Saiyan before you died?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it with the others." (A/N: If you want to know then get the Bardock movie or if you ask me nicely then I will email you what happened.)  
  
"Vegeta, Freeza your turn." When they got to the field, Vegeta had a huge smirk on his face while Freeza had a hint of ear in his. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
"I've killed you once and I'll kill you again you stupid monkey." Freeza charges at Vegeta while he just smirks wider. Right before Freeza reaches him, Vegeta disappears then reappears right behind Freeza.  
  
"It's time that I finally make you pay." Before Freeza could turn around, Vegeta starts hitting him from every direction. Freeza manages to break away and fly up a little. There are cuts and bruises all over his body.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you stupid monkey! Along with this pathetic planet." Freeza then creates his signature giant Death Ball and throws it at Vegeta who is still on the ground. Vegeta's smirk somehow manages to get larger as he holds his arms out, charging up his attack.  
  
Right before Freeza's Death Ball reaches Vegeta, he lets his attack fly. "FINAL FLASH!" When he brings his hands together, a large yellow ki blast is released, which engulfs Freeza's entire Death Ball and then heads straight for Freeza himself. Freeza just floats there staring at it like a deer caught in headlights. The moment that the blast engulfs him, he is vaporized as the blast continues out into space.  
  
"Freeza is dead which means Vegeta wins and moves on to the next round to face his arch rival Son Goku!" I told you that you will get to face him Vegeta.   
  
Shut up brat!   
  
Up in the box, most of the Z-Fighters stare down at Mike in shock. Krillin is the first to start stammering.  
  
"Those two are going to fight? No holds bar? Tomorrow, first thing in the morning? Tomorrow's going to be a very long day." The rest of the Z- Fighters could only nod. Goku, on the other hand, couldn't be happier.  
  
"All right! I was hoping that I could face Vegeta in this tournament." At that moment, Piccolo just realizes something.  
  
"Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"See what Mr. Piccolo?" asks Videl.  
  
"Every single match that has happened was either mismatches or they were matches in which we wanted to be in. Just think about it, Vegeta got to fight Mirai, Gohan got to fight Cell again, I got the honor of fighting the Supreme Kai, King Vegeta got to fight King Cold, 18 got to fight 17, you Videl got to fight your father, Goku got to fight his father, Vegeta finally got to fight Freeza, and tomorrow, Goku and Vegeta get to fight."  
  
"What's all that suppose to mean Piccolo?" asks Yamcha.  
  
Roshi, surprisingly, is the one to answer, (A/N: He may be an old pervert but he is still very wise.) "It means, this entire tournament was planned out from the start. Mike has somehow rigged all of the drawings so that the matches that he and everyone else wants to see, happen." Everyone goes quiet as Mike announces the next round.  
  
"Son Gohan and Kibito Kai (A/N: Someone said that that is his name.) report to center field, your up." Gohan and Kibito Kai decide to have a small conversation while they were getting to the field.  
  
"Do not hold back on my account Gohan. I want you to fight me with all of your strength."  
  
Gohan just chuckles at what Kibito Kai just said. "If I do that, then I'd probably kill you with one blow."  
  
Kibito Kai stares dumbfound at him. ~ Surly he couldn't be that strong. I mean, he was stronger than us separately when he fought that Cell monster but could he possibly be stronger than us combined? ~  
  
"Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Kibito Kai takes the incentive and starts attacking Gohan. Gohan easily dodges and blocks all of his moves. Kibito Kai then releases an invisible ki blast but Gohan senses it and dodges the blow. Gohan then starts to get board so he raises his ki to about triple that of Kibito Kai's thus effectively scaring the shit out of him. Gohan then punches the air in front of him but nothing happens, or so Kibito Kai thought. Before he realizes what is happening, Kibito Kai is hit in the face by condensed air caused by Gohan's punch. The force behind it is strong enough to send him flying across the entire stadium and then he hit the shield around the crowd hard. A loud crack could be heard across the arena.  
  
"I . give . up."  
  
~ Now if I were King Kai, I would say a corny joke like he probably stepped on a crack because he broke his own back. Good thing that I'm not King Kai. ~  
  
"Kibito Kai has given up which makes Gohan the winner." Mike then goes over to Kibito Kai and holds his hand out over him. A golden light then comes out of his hand and goes into Kibito Kai thus healing his broken spine.  
  
Kibito Kai then manages to get up. "YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HEAL?"  
  
"Yes I do. Did I forget to mention that?" Mike is now scratching the back of his head.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAL KIBITO INSTEAD OF MAKING US FUSE IN A PERMANENT FUSION!!!"  
  
"Where would the fun be in that? Anyway, get off my field now, I have a tournament to continue." Mike then turns to the crowd. "Right about now, I would call Kid Buu and Celipa out but I am not going to because, earlier this morning, Celipa has told me that she is dropping out of the tournament because she knows that she doesn't stand a chance against Kid Buu and she doesn't want to die again. So that would make Kid Buu the winner and he will move on to fight Gohan in the next round. Since these fights went by faster then usual, you all will get an extra hour added to your hour lunch break. So come back in two hours for the remaining four fights of round two."  
  
The next two hours felt like a couple of seconds to everyone else and they were now all back in their seats waiting for Mike to start the next round.  
  
"Krillin, King Vegeta, you're up." Mike waits for them to get there. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Krillin and King Vegeta quickly charge at each other. Anyone watching would think that they were evenly matched but the Z-Fighters knew better. Krillin was a little stronger than King Vegeta. (A/N: Remember, no one but Mike knows that King Vegeta became a Super Saiyan not even King Vegeta himself. So in the state that he is in now, Krillin is stronger.) Krillin quickly takes charge of the fight and when he finally gets a big enough opening, he delivers a hard chop to the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. Mike waits a minute before speaking up.  
  
"King Vegeta is knocked out. Krillin is the winner and moves on to the next round. Cooler and Fat Buu's match is next." When they got there, Cooler had a confident smirk on his face while Buu was just playing around. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Cooler wants to end the match quickly so he ki blasts Buu, forming a large hole in Buu's stomach. Bee flew back a bit, did a back flip, and landed on the ground on his stomach. (A/N: Like Vegeta did to him on the show.) Cooler was about to leave until he realizes that Mike hasn't announced him as the winner.  
  
"What are you waiting for? The pink blob is dead. Announce me as the winner."  
  
"You know, I would do that but, you see, Buu's not dead."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cooler then looks over at Buu only to see him stirring. Buu then stands and now everyone could see the large hole going through Buu. The hole then slowly starts to close and Buu's clothes are fixed along with it.  
  
"No! No! Buu no drop dead." Everyone is shocked by all of this, except for Mike that is.  
  
"What is he?" By now, Cooler's eyes were bugging out.  
  
"You made Buu hurt. Buu hurt you now!" Buu then fires hundreds of pinkish- purplish ki blasts straight at Cooler, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, all that is standing is a bloody, one-armed, Cooler. Cooler is about to give up but then he realized that his mouth was too damaged to talk.  
  
"Buu is hungry. I think Buu will eat you now. I want CHOCOLATE!" A purplish light came from Buu's antenna and struck Cooler dead on. Cooler then turned into a life size chocolate Cooler. Buu then stuffs the entire thing into his mouth and then swallows it.  
  
"Cooler has been eaten by Buu so he's probably dead right now. Buu wins and will move on to the next round to face Krillin. Now would Number 18 and Pikkon come to the field it's your turn?" After they arrive, Mike tarts the fight. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Number 18 and Pikkon go at it. It looks to the untrained eye that the two were even. If you look closer then you would see Pikkon landing more hits than Number 18. This continued for forty-five minutes before they broke apart. During the forty-five minutes there was a few ki blasts here and there and each fighter managed to get the advantage over the other at least once. While they were taking a breather, Pikkon starts to smirk. "You're pretty strong for someone who was once human, but you don't stand a chance against me."  
  
Pikkon then starts to do some weird body movements before bringing his fists straight out in front of him. (A/N: I forgot the exact name for this attack, sorry.) "THUNDER FLASH!" A weird blue spiral comes out of his fists soon followed by a large fireball. Number 18 sees it coming and tries to defend against it, but it is all in vain. The fireball hits her head on and knocks her out. She is now lying on the ground motionless with burn marks all over her body, also with some singed clothes. Mike starts the count to sixty before speaking up.  
  
"Number 8 is knocked out. Pikkon is the winner and moves on the next round. Now for the final fight of the day. Android 16 and Videl Satan report to the field. You're next."  
  
Videl bows to the android before starting. "It will be an honor to fight the man who helped my Gohan out against Cell."  
  
"I'm just happy that that monster didn't succeed in his ambitions. Plus the honor is all mine for fighting against one of the strongest beings in the universe."  
  
"Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Android 16 and Videl went at each other with a fury of punches and kicks. Android 16 is giving it everything he had while Videl starts to have some trouble. She's not having trouble fighting Android 16, she is having trouble keeping her ki down while fighting him. She then releases a ki blast but puts a bit too much energy into it. Android 16 is lying motionless on the ground about a hundred yards from where he was. He slowly sits up and to Videl's relief he is smiling. Videl then goes over to check on him.  
  
"Are you alright Android 16? I hope that I didn't hurt you. I still don't have perfect control over my ki like Gohan and the others have."  
  
"It's all right Videl. I am perfectly fine. This new body that Mike made me is made out of a very strong alloy that I have never seen before." Android 16 then looks over to Mike. "It is obvious that Videl is a much better fighter than I am so I surrender."  
  
"Android 16 have given up folks which makes Videl the winner. She will go on to the next round to face off against Pikkon. Round three will be held tomorrow morning followed by the usual one-hour lunch break. Two hours after that lunch break, we will have the two round four battles, which also happen to be the semi-finals. That is all for today so I will hopefully see you all tomorrow." Mike then leaves the field.  
  
A/N: In case you haven't noticed, my match descriptions are getting smaller and smaller. That is because I want to finish this tournament so that I can move on with the main plot of the story. The tournament only has two more chapters left so I hope that you enjoy them. So stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	22. Poll

NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK.  
  
A/N: Okay people here is my poll. I've decided to show it after all instead of waiting for the end of my story. This poll is to determine what I should write next. I will eventually write every single one of them I just don't know in what order. Your job is to put it into the order that you want to see them and then email me the results at soccer1721@hotmail.com  
  
There are some things that you should know first though. As the stories go on, my original character, Mike, will get his own team of fighters from separate dimensions. Who they are I will not tell you but I will tell you from which dimension they are found in. Mike will also be in every one of my stories along with some sort of connection to Hells army.  
  
If a story idea has (*) that symbol at the end of it then Mike will obtain one or two of the five-team members that he will eventually get to help him. These stories cannot be placed back to back.  
  
Your are to write down the summary for each story with the category it falls under next to it in your email. If you place one of the ideas before the first (*), then it will be a prequel my current story, Hells Rising. If you but it after the first but before the second then Mike will have two team members. If you put it after the second but before the third then Mike will have four team members. If you put it after the third (*) then Mike will have all five-team members.  
  
That's all that you need to know when choosing the stories. By the way I haven't come up with titles for any of them yet so I've grouped them by what anime, movie, novel, and/or other that will be in it.  
  
Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
Starts right after cell games. The Z Fighters are about to face an army of demons from hell who are all stronger then all of them put together. How will they win? And whom is this mysterious person lurking in the shadows? (Current story) (*'1)  
  
Buu saga only with Mike showing up to fight Buu after the earth is destroyed. (Will be pretty short)  
  
A new student is enrolled at OSH one week after Gohan starts and he knows more about Gohan then Gohan knows himself.  
  
Gohan and Videl meet right before Gohan has to go to Namek. Only problem though is that Videl decides to tag along.  
  
Dragonball Z / Tenchi Muyo Crossover  
  
After Cell Games, Gohan is having trouble tapping into his hidden power and can no longer reach level two. So Mike decides to start training him but they get pulled into a vortex and end up at Tenchi's living room. They now must help Tenchi and his friends before its too late. G/S, T/R/A/M/K/W (Yes Tenchi will fall in love with all of them.)  
  
Zoids/Chaotic Century Crossover  
  
1. Mike enlists the help of Van and his friends right after they defeat the real Deathsaurer to go into the future to right after the Blitz team gets into class S to fight off an entire army of Deathsaurers.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
1. Harry Potter and a few others are kidnapped from Kings Cross Station right at the end of their forth year by a mysterious person. Who is this person that wants these students and is he good or evil. H/H R/L G/D  
  
Harry accidentally unlocks his hidden powers during the summer before his fifth year so he turns to Hermione for help. They soon find out their feeling for each other and Ron gets jealous and decides to join Voldemort.  
  
Harry and Hermione are thrown back in time to when the four founders were just starting Hogworts when suddenly they are attacked. H/H  
  
It's the gangs fifth year and everyone is at the Halloween feast when someone attacks them even more powerful then Voldemort. Can anyone save them in time or are they all doomed.  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
The gang is back together again and starts the fifth grade and their new teacher is Mike?! Also a new evil is rising, will the gang survive?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
1. Mike appears and Yugi's grandfather seems to know him. Mike says that he has found Yugi's parents but they are in grave danger. He offers to take them all and a few others to go save them and the world. The only this is though, they must travel five thousand years into the past and go to Egypt where they will meet Yami Yugi as pharaoh. Takes place after Duelist Kingdom. Y/T J/M Tr/S K/I M/R  
  
Harry Potter/Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover  
  
1. The CCS and Yu-Gi-Oh gang all receive invitations to attend Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join them as they face Voldemort and then Hell itself.  
  
Digimon 01/02  
  
1. Kari and TK discover their powers during the fight against Apoclipmon (Spell Check please) and have been secretly been training ever since under Mike. It's now the 02 season and things are not going as they should be. K/T (*'2)  
  
Digimon Tamers  
  
1. A new being arrives and absorbs the D-Reaper and now Jeri is in even more danger and the tamers is too weak to stop it. There is still hope when Henry's grandfather (I think his kendo teacher was his grandfather) remembers an ancient prophecy that can save them all.  
  
Digimon Frontier  
  
1. Mike also gets on the train with the others at the start but does not receive a D-Tector. After the fight with Duskmon and Takuya goes home and turns into a Digimon then comes back stronger then ever. Well what if he remains in that Digimon form and doesn't ever return too normal.  
  
.Hack//Sign & Infection  
  
1. Not really a summery. I've only seen what Cartoon Network has shown and to me, it's going pretty slow. I have heard a few things about the show from message boards and I don't like how the show is going to play out. So I am going to rewrite the entire thing my own way.  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
1. New enemies, new adventures, and new dangers. I did not like how the saga with Sailor Saturn ended on the show so I will rewrite it and work from there. Also, Mike might actually fall in love for the first time ever. (*'3)  
  
Final Fantasy X  
  
1. What if Mike, a fellow Blitzball player and best friend to Tidus joined him in his adventures in Spira?  
  
1. Direct sequel to the other story. Won't be able to write it though until Final Fantasy X-2 comes out though in November.  
  
Fighting Foodons  
  
1. Chef Jack must send Chase and Coco on a dangerous journey in order to contact Chef Jack's old friend Mike before its too late.  
  
Ultimate Muscle  
  
1. Sorry, don't have a summary yet but I will do at least one.  
  
Other  
  
Send me your own ideas and I'll let you know if I will write them or not.  
  
Original Fan Fiction The story that started it all.  
  
This goes into a more in depth look on how everything got started with Mike and his epic battle against Hell. (You'll understand what this means soon.)  
  
The Final Story (Crossover between every story that I write)  
  
This will be the last story that I write. It will be about the final battle between good vs. evil.  
  
This list may also increase over time. This poll will go on from now until I write my final story. There are also a few other categories that I will probably write stories for. I am not sure yet. They are:  
  
1. Pokemon (Trust me if I do write one, it will be good)  
  
1. Monster Rancher  
  
1. Any of the other Final Fantasy games  
  
1. Jackie Chan  
  
1. Justice League  
  
1. Batman Beyond  
  
1. Naruto  
  
1. One Piece  
  
1. Gundam Wing  
  
1. Mobile Suit G-Gundam  
  
1. Escaflowne  
  
1. Lord of the Rings  
  
1. Spiderman (The movie)  
  
1. Smallville  
  
1. Inuyasha  
  
1. Samurai Jack  
  
1. Yuyu Hakusho  
  
1. Rurouni Kenshin (The new show on Toonami)  
  
1. He-Man (The newer one on Toonami)  
  
1. Transformers Armada  
  
That list may also extend over time. You can also choose from that list when you're putting your choices in order. Please vote so that I don't go brain dead from trying to decide which to do. Thank you for your time. 


	23. Rounds Three & the Semifinals

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I have been busy with my research paper and book report and I am almost done with them so I will start updating more. I would have updated sooner but when my father went out of town, something happened to the Internet server in my house and I no longer have access to the Internet. Now that he is back I have my Internet back but then I got sick but now I am felling good enough to finish this. I have also started a poll but no one has voted. Please look at it and vote. My tournament is almost over. There is just one more chapter after this one. That also means that I am coming closer to the end of my story. Don't worry though there will be many sequels and prequels. I will also be writing several of them at the same time, but I will not start them until I am finished with this story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation   
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 21 - Rounds Three & the Semifinals  
  
"Welcome to day six of the Abu-Dhabi World Martial Arts Fighting Championship. Today we will have matches twenty-five through thirty. Now for a quick run down about what happened yesterday." Mike then takes a deep breath.  
  
"Match seventeen was Son Goku vs. his father Bardock. Goku won when Bardock gave up. Match eighteen was Vegeta vs. Freeza. Vegeta won when he killed Freeza. Match nineteen was Son Gohan vs. Kibito Kai. Son Gohan won when Kibito Kai gave up. Match twenty was Kid Buu vs. Celipa. Kid Buu won when Celipa gave up long before the match ever started. Match twenty-one was Krillin vs. King Vegeta. Krillin won by knocking out King Vegeta. Match twenty-two was Cooler vs. Fat Buu. Buu ate Cooler thus killing him and winning the match. Match twenty-three was Number 18 vs. Pikkon. Pikkon won by knocking Number 18 out. Finally, match twenty-four was Android 16 vs. Videl. Videl won when Android 16 gave up. Now then, lets start round three, shall we?" Everyone starts cheering.  
  
"Our first match deals with a rivalry between two fighters that has lasted for six to seven years now. Son Goku and Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, report to the field. It is time for you match." Both Vegeta and Goku had similar smirks on their faces.  
  
Hey you two. Try not to play this match out for too long of a time.   
  
Shut up brat. I'll do whatever the hell I want.   
  
Vegeta! I want both rounds to happen today so that I could hold the final match tomorrow.   
  
So what brat. Do you think that I give a damn?   
  
Yea Mike. I've been looking forward to this match.   
  
I know that Goku but will you too, just think of it this way. One of you will have to fight either Gohan or Kid Buu later on today. The sooner that these first four matches are finished, the more time you will have to rest. There are no more Senzu Beans and I have already gotten Kibito Kai and Dende to agree not to heal any one that hasn't lost in this tournament. I want to keep things fair for everyone.   
  
.   
  
That's what I thought. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta just stand there starting at each other. Then they give each other a small nod before letting out a tremendous scream as they both start to power up. Their power levels soon start to cause the entire earth to start shaking. The only people that are unaffected by all this is Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, the two Buus, and Mike. Vegeta and Goku then both go level two at exactly the same time. By the time that they finish powering up, they were a little bit stronger than what Gohan was when he fought Cell for the first time. Most of the Z-Fighters stare on in shock. For the first time ever, Goku's and Vegeta's power levels are exactly the same.  
  
"They are dead even in power. This match can go either way." Says Piccolo.  
  
Goku and Vegeta then charge at each other and starts throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. It doesn't take them long to take their fight out of the stadium. No more than five minutes have gone by when the earth became their ring. While everyone is watching the big screen, Mike starts to doze off in boredom.  
  
~ This is going to be a long match. ~ Mike then falls asleep with the earth shaking all around him. After a while, Goku and Vegeta end up back in the stadium. Out of nowhere, a stray ki blast hits Mike head on while he is still asleep.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Mike then remembers where he is and looks down to his watch. ~ TWO HOUR! Would those two hurry up? . Slag it. ~ VEGETA! GOKU! Would you just have the damn ki blast show down that you know that you're eventually going to have and end it please.   
  
They don't answer though. Instead they land on the ground in similar stances.  
  
"Ka . me . "  
  
"Final . "  
  
"Ha . me . "  
  
"FLASH!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
The two blasts come straight at each other. When they meet in the middle something strange happens. Instead of clashing with each other, the kamehameha went through the Final Flash while the Final Flash went around the Kamehameha. Both fighters stare wide eyed at the on coming blasts. Both blasts hit their marks head on. When the smoke clears, both fighters are seen on the ground. Mike then starts the sixty-second counter.  
  
"If neither one of you get up in sixty seconds then you both lose. If one of you manages to get up before then they that fighter will win.  
  
The first fifty seconds went by quick and neither of the fighters was moving. The crowd starts the countdown.  
  
"Ten . nine . eight . " Goku and Vegeta finally starts to move. "Seven . six . five . " Both fighters seem to be getting up. "Four . three . two . " Vegeta collapses and falls unconscious "One . " Goku quickly gets up with a final burst of energy. "ZERO!" After zero, Goku falls back to the ground.  
  
"Goku has managed to get up before time ran out so that makes him our first winner of the day. Now would Gohan and Kid Buu report to the field, you're up. "While they are coming to the ring I think that I will tell you the tid- bit of information that I forgot to say about Kid Bu. Kid Buu has killed countless number of beings. He has destroyed hundreds of planets and has even killed all but one of the Supreme Kais. He has done all of this just for the fun of it and as soon as this tournament is over he will destroy the earth and then move on to the next planet to do the same. So Son Gohan, you must kill Kid Buu in order to win this match or everyone in the universe and Otherworld, will be destroyed." Mike says this with a smile while Gohan stares at him in shock and Buu has his evil grin on his face. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Kid Buu starts attacking Gohan, catching him off guard. Gohan retaliates with a ki blast that blows Buu into hundreds of pieces. "That was . easy."  
  
"Hey G-man," calls Mike, "it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of Kid Buu."  
  
Gohan turns around and sees Buu coming back together. Buu then starts to taunt Gohan by hitting his chest and dancing around. Gohan starts to get a little fed up with Buu. That is until he senses his power level that is.  
  
~ Whoa! Kid Buu's power level is huge! He he, I may have to go super to kill him. ~ Gohan starts to power up but then stops. This catches Videl's attention.  
  
:: What's wrong Gohan? Why did you stop powering up? ::  
  
:: Nothing's wrong Videl. I just remembered what Mike said. Buu has destroyed a countless number of lives. I think that I am going to scare him a little before I destroy him. :: Gohan replies with a smirk before turning his attention back to Buu.  
  
"Kid Buu! You have destroyed many lives in your lifetime and I think that it is time for some retribution for what you did! Prepare yourself Buu! For today is the day that you DIE!" Gohan screams as he powers up. Buu stops his antics as he stares on in shock and fear of Gohan's power level.  
  
Just as the earth starts to shake, Gohan jumps to level two, skipping level one in the process. He is already at a higher power level then Buu but he still continues to power up. Everyone but Videl and Mike stares at Gohan in shock as his golden hair grows down to the back of his kneecaps. His eyebrows disappear as his muscles bulge a little, giving him a demonic look. It was then that he stops powering up. Up in the box, the Z- Fighters were in total shock.  
  
"Oh wow! Look at him. His power level is huge!" exclaims Goku.  
  
"There is just no way that anyone can be so strong." Says the shocked Kibito Kai.  
  
"Don't be so surprised yet fellas. This is nothing. Wait until you see him, or me for that matter, go full power." Says Videl with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"What! He's not at full power yet?" asks Piccolo.  
  
"Nope. There is still level four to go to, remember."  
  
Back on the field, Buu was taking a few steps back in fear. Gohan then speaks up. "What's the matter Buu, afraid? If I was like my old self, then I would let you suffer a bit before destroying you, but I've learned never to do that because then I would be no better than you. So instead, I'll just kill you fast and easy in order to avenge all of those that you have killed."  
  
Gohan starts to prepare for an attack. "Ka . me . " as he says this, he brings only his right back into the position. "San . ko . " He says this as he puts his left hand above his head. "HA!" Gohan brings his left hand down and pushes his right hand out, having them meet in front of him. A light green (A/N: Yellow Masanko mixed with a blue/white Kamehameha makes a green Kamesankoha.) energy blast comes out of his hands and heads straight for Kid Buu. Buu tries to stop the blast but it is all in vain. The light green blast hits him head on and destroys every particle in his body. Gohan then powers down to his normal level.  
  
"Kid Buu is dead so Gohan is the winner and will face his father Goku in the semifinals. Also, I just saved a million zeni since Kid Buu is dead." Everyone sweat drops at this. "Krillin, Fat Buu, your turn." Buu has a silly grin on his face while Krillin was sweating. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
"Buu no think you bad so Buu no eat you."  
  
"Thanks . I think."  
  
Buu then jumps up and faster than Krillin could see, does a belly flop right on to Krillin thus knocking him out. Mike waits a minute before speaking up.  
  
"Well, that was fast. Krillin is knocked out so Fat Buu moves on to the semifinals." Number 18 then rushes over to Krillin's side.  
  
"Krillin, are you all right?"  
  
"Did anyone get the license plate of that bus?"  
  
Number 18 chuckles softly and helps Krillin off of the field. Mike then speaks up again.  
  
"Time for the final match of round three. Pikkon and Videl, you're next." Videl comes out with a very serious face while Pikkon has a smirk on his.  
  
"You beat my mother and Number 18, two people I greatly respect and care for. I wont let you win." Says Videl while staring Pikkon in the eye.  
  
Pikkon just laughs. "I'll have to thank Mike for giving me such weak opponents. These matches are just too easy."  
  
"We'll see how weak and easy I am."  
  
Before Pikkon can say anything, Mike starts the match.  
  
"Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Videl doesn't waste any time and starts attacking Pikkon. Actually, beating the crap out of him would be a better way to say it. When she finally stops, Pikkon slumps to the ground and lays there motionless in a pool of his own blood. Mike starts the timer and while it is counting down, he contacts Videl telepathically.  
  
You know Videl, Pikkon got knocked out from your initial punch so the other two hundred and seventy four punches were not necessary.   
  
I know that but it still made me feel better hitting him so many times.   
  
Mike laughs out loud and then notices that the sixty seconds is up. "Pikkon is knocked out so Videl wins and moves on to face Fat Buu in the semifinals." Everyone starts cheering.  
  
"We will now take a three hour break so that the fighters can rest before the semifinals start. So I'll see you all in three hours. Oh, and would Son Goku and Vegeta please meet me on this field fifteen minutes before the semifinals start. I need to talk to the two of you. Thank you and good- bye.  
  
"I wonder what Mike wants with us. Do you know Vegeta?"  
  
"How the hell should I know Kakarot? We'll fide out later."  
  
Sure enough, two hours and forty-five minutes later, Goku and Vegeta were on the field meeting with Mike.  
  
"What the hell do you want brat?"  
  
"Glad you asked Vegeta. As you know, in about fifteen minutes, Goku will be fighting Gohan. You also know that Goku doesn't stand a chance against him."  
  
"Get to the point brat!"  
  
"I am proposing to you a way for you to get stronger Goku."  
  
"So what the hell does that have to do with me!" asks Vegeta.  
  
Mike doesn't say anything. Instead he holds out his hand and shows them two, small, round, earrings.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the earring things that fused Kibito and Shin together?" asks Goku.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO FUSE WITH THIS CLOWN!" yells Vegeta.  
  
"Yea Mike. Didn't you say that that type of fusion is permanent?" asks Goku.  
  
"It is, or should I say was. I have found a way to separate the fusion."  
  
"My answer is still no." says Vegeta  
  
For the next ten minutes, Mike tries to convince the tow to fuse. After the ten minutes, Vegeta and Goku go back to the box.  
  
"What was that about Veggie?" asks Bulma  
  
"Nothing woman, and STOP CALLING ME VEGGIE!"  
  
Mike then starts to talk. "I hope everyone has had a good rest because now it is time for the semifinals! The four fighters that have made it are Son Goku, Son Gohan, Fat Buu, and Videl Satan. In fight twenty-nine, it will be Son Goku vs. Son Gohan and in fight thirty it will be Fat Buu against Videl Satan. The winners of these two matches will go on to the finals for a chance to win twenty million zeni while the losers will only get five million. Now that that is said and done, would Son Goku and Son Gohan report to the field? It is time for your match."  
  
Both fighters come out with smirks on their faces and then they drop to their stances. "Fighters ready . " Before Mike can finish, a small ki blast hits the ground between father and son. Vegeta is seen floating down to the ground and lands next to Goku.  
  
"This is a one time deal Kakarot, GOT IT!"  
  
"Sure thing Vegeta." Goku replies with the Son Grin.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
The two adult Saiyans just ignore Gohan and puts an earring on one of their ears. All of a sudden they are engulfed in a bright light as they are being pulled together. When the light died down only one fighter is standing where Goku and Vegeta just were. While he is looking at himself in shock, Mike speaks up.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have a slight change in the line up. Goku has fused with Vegeta to form Vegeto. Since the match is still one on one and half of Vegeto is Goku then this is legal. So fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Gohan was still staring at Vegeto in shock and was not ready for his barrage of attacks. After a strong right hook, Gohan goes flying to the other side of the stadium. Vegeto then launches hundreds of ki blast that all hit Gohan and explode. Vegeto waits for the smoke to clear to see what damage he has done. When the smoke clears Gohan is seen just standing there without a scratch on him. The only evidence that he has been hit is his torn and tethered shirt. Gohan just rips the remains of his shirt and slowly walks towards Vegeto. Vegeto then quickly turns to Mike.  
  
"I thought that you said that if we fuse then we would be strong enough to beat him."  
  
"No. I said the fusion would make you stronger. I never said that you were going to be strong enough to beat him."  
  
Vegeto falls over anime style. He then gets back up and puts his hand behind his head. "He he. I give up then." Gohan had an almost sad look on his face when Vegeto gave up but he then just shrugs it off and left while Mike is announcing him the winner.  
  
"Vegeto has given up so our first finalist of the tournament is Son Gohan!" Everyone is cheering wildly and Videl runs out and gives Gohan a hug and a kiss.  
  
:: Congratulations Gohan. ::  
  
:: Thanks Videl. I hope I see you in the finals. :: Replies Gohan with a smirk.  
  
:: Don't worry. You will. :: Videl says with the same smirk. :: And did you know that you look better without a shirt on? :: Gohan starts blushing as Mike starts talking.  
  
"Now to find out who will face Gohan in the finals tomorrow. Videl Satan, Fat Buu, your semifinal match is up." Fat Buu still has his silly grin on his face and Videl has a confident grin on hers. "Fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Videl quickly goes Super Saiyan and powers up as high as she could go without going level two.  
  
"Ooo! You're strong. Strong as Buu." Buu says with a smile.  
  
"Actually Buu, I'm stronger." Videl then fires a medium size ki blast, expecting Buu to dodge or block it. Instead, the blast goes straight through him and since Videl wasn't paying much attention to his and Cooler's match, she doesn't know that Buu is fine.  
  
"Are you all right? I didn't mean to kill you. I thought that you would dodge it. I'm so sorry. I . " Videl looks ready to cry at that point. (A/N: She may be Saiyan but she still hasn't killed anyone before.)  
  
Buu then gets up and rejuvenates. "It's all right. Buu no hurt."  
  
This got Videl mad. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE? FOR THAT MATTER, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT YOU COULD REJUVENATE LIKE THAT!" As Videl's anger is rising, her power level rises. Pretty soon, she is at level three with her hair going down to her knees and her eyebrows disappear. Buu may not be able to sense power levels, but he can still feel the power and Videl's is starting to scare him.  
  
"Ooo! You're much stronger than Buu is. Buu thinks he will give up now."  
  
Mike speaks up, snapping Videl out of what she was doing. "Fat Buu has given up so Videl wins and will face Son Gohan in the finals tomorrow. See you all tomorrow for the thirty-first and final match of the Abu-Dhabi World Martial Arts Fighting Championship." With that, Mike disappears in a blaze of flames.  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I'll make it up to all of you by posting another chapter in a couple of days during my Spring Break. I am sure that you will all surprised by the outcome of my tournament. I wonder if anyone could guess what will happen in the finals. Stay tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	24. The End Is Near

A/N: I am going to say this once and only once. This damn tournament is not the main part of my story. I am trying to finish the damn thing so I could get on with the main plot. I know that several of the fighters wouldn't have given up so easily and that my matches are not that descriptive but you got to remember this is my very first story that I have ever written and I am slowly improving. So stop bugging me about it. Anyway, this chapter maybe a bit shorter than normal and that's because the only purpose of this chapter is to finish the tournament and build up some suspense for the main plot. The two matches in this chapter, I will try to make more descriptive then the others but I am not promising anything. With that said and done, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation   
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 22 - The End Is Near  
  
It's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and hundreds of thousands (A/N: I cant remember how many people are in the stadium) of people are sitting in their stadium seats while millions of others are at home, sitting, waiting quietly for Mike to appear. Even the animals are silent for they know something very important will happen on this beautiful day.  
  
All of a sudden, dozens of multicolored lights start flashing all over the arena. Then the WWE Raw opening theme music, 'Move to the Music' (A/N: Not sure what its called and I also don't own it.) starts blaring. Out of nowhere, Mike appears on the field and on all of the televisions screens, dancing to the music. He is shortly followed by an awesome display of fireworks. Everything stops when the music ends, including everyone's cheering, which started when Mike appeared.  
  
"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE SEVENTH AND FINAL DAY OF THE ONE, THE ONLY ABU- DHABI WORLD MARTIAL ARTS FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP!" Everyone around the world cheers wildly at this. "Shortly from now, I will begin the thirty-first and final match of the tournament with Son Gohan going up against Videl Satan. Before that though, lets take a look at how they reached the top. As I give you a quick overview of their matches, highlights from those matches will appear on your televisions." More cheering rocked through the stadium.  
  
"Son Gohan, the son of Son Goku and Son Chichi. He surpassed his father in power a little over a year ago. In his first match, Gohan got the win when he killed Cell with one of his trademark moves. In his next match, Gohan faced off against Kibito Kai, a fusion between Kibito and Shin, the Supreme Kai. Kibito Kai gave up after Gohan broke his spine. In his third match, Gohan was up against the killing machine known as Kid Buu. Gohan won by killing Kid Buu with his two trademark moves combined. In his last match, he faced off against Vegeto, a fusion between Goku and Vegeta, who quickly gave up when he realized how strong Gohan is." Vegeto, who looks very pissed off, interrupts Mike.  
  
"Stop talking and unfuse us already!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Vegeto. Did I forget to tell you how to unfuse? My mistake. All you have to do is say I wish to unfuse and then pull off the earrings. Simple huh?"  
  
Vegeto quickly does as Mike told him and in a puff of smoke, Vegeta and Goku appear where Vegeto once was. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot to unfuse them at the end of the last chapter.)  
  
"Man I'm glad to have my own body back. Being with Vegeta for so long isn't all that fun."  
  
"I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" screams Vegeta.  
  
~ You want to bet Veg-head. ~ "Can you two please get off my field now?"  
  
"Oh yea sure Mike." Goku then flies off the field with Vegeta following.  
  
"Now that that is over, I'll explain how Videl Satan made it to the finals. She is the daughter of Hercule Satan and Jesanya, who are presently divorced. Videl has been self trained up until a year ago when Gohan took her under his wing. In her first match, she got her father to give up when she put him into an ankle lock. In her second match, against Android sixteen, Android sixteen gave up when he realized how strong Videl really is. In her third match, she basically kicked Pikkon's ass all over the arena. I don't think she was too happy about Pikkon beating her mother and then taunting her. Anyway, in her last match, Fat Buu gave up after he too realized how high her power level was getting. Or maybe he gave up when he saw how high her temper was getting."  
  
That got a chuckle out of the audience but not Videl. "I heard that!"  
  
Mike just sweat drops. "Anyway, now these two young fighters, who have been training each other, and making out with each other for the last year, will face off against each other. Who will win? Who will be able to gloat and say that they are the champion. There's only one way to find out." ~ Too bad I already know who will win. Hehehe. ~  
  
"Coming from the east entrance, Son Gohan!" Everyone starts cheering while Gohan makes his way to the center of the field. When the cheering dies down, Mike continues. "From the west entrance, Videl Satan!" She gets the same reaction from the crowd as she goes to where Gohan is. When she gets there, she and Gohan start to stare each other down. Mike then starts talking. "Since this is the final match, I will be trying to give you any feed back during the match. Now then, final fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Neither fighter wastes any time and starts attacking each other. Each fighter gets many kicks and punches into the other and they also block many of each other's blows. At the same time, they each release a ki blast at each other at point blank range, which did nothing but push them back a bi. They pause for a bit and jump to Super Saiyan and then start attacking each other again. After trading blows for half an hour, they both lunch another ki blast, which also did nothing but push each other back again. They pause again and go level two and then repeat the process all over again for another half hour. Gohan and Videl seat drop this time though.  
  
:: This isn't getting us anywhere Videl. ::  
  
:: I know. What do you think we should do about t? :: Replies Videl with a smirk.  
  
:: How about we just go all out and see who truly is the best. :: Answers Gohan with a smirk of his own.  
  
Gohan and Videl gets out of their stances and puts their hands down by their sides. They both let out a tremendous yell as a golden flame engulfs them. Soon, their hair starts to grow down their backs as they achieve level three. Their yells get louder as they continue to power up. By now, the earth is shaking so hard that the Z-Fighters are surprised it hasn't split in two. The two young fighters are engulfed in a bright pillar of golden light. When the light finally dies down, Gohan and Videl are seen just standing there both they look completely different then from what they looked like just a minute before.  
  
Their hair has gone back to their normal black selves and red fur can be seen growing off all over their bodies except for their head and a portion of their upper bodies. The fur on their tails also turns red while their clothes changes completely. Gohan now has on only a pair of brown shorts with weird designs on part of them. Videl also has the same shorts on but she also has a matching shirt to go with it. A hushed silence spreads across the entire planet when everything calms down. Chichi and Jesanya soon break that silence.  
  
"AHH! MY BABY IS A PUNK NOW!" they quickly turn around to face everyone else in the box. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU AND YOUR BAD INFLUENCE!" everyone in the box by now has their hands over their ears, or in Piccolo's case, no ears at all.  
  
Anyway, back on the field, Gohan and Videl start up the fight again. The difference is that they are now moving so fast that not even a blur can be seen by anyone, anyone except Mike that is. He is following their every movement and is trying very hard to tell every detail of the battle to the crowd. Not like anyone was listening though.  
  
Gohan and Videl are now giving each other everything they have. Each one of the blows landed and gave the receiver a new bruise. Right when Gohan is about to punch Videl again, she phases out of sight and then reappears on Gohan's left arm. With a quick twist of her body, Gohan's arm snaps in half. She then lets go and jumps back a bit while Gohan grabs his arm in pain.  
  
"Had enough yet Gohan?" taunts Videl with a smirk.  
  
Gohan just smirks right back. "The way I see it Videl, we're just getting started." Gohan then snaps his arm back into place and launches a large ki blast at her, sending her out of the stadium. Gohan smirks to himself again and flies after her.  
  
Gohan quickly catches up to Videl, who is still sailing over the earth. When he gets right next to her, he delivers a double ax hammer to her back, sending her back down to earth. She hits the ground hard, forming a crater in the process. Videl quickly recovers and flies out of the crater and straight at Gohan. They clash again in a fury of punches and kicks. Videl then lands a hard knee into Gohan's midsection. As he doubles over, Videl kicks him in the face, sending him flying high. She then phases out and appears above Gohan. She starts a back flip in order to bicycle kick him back to earth but just before the kick connects, Gohan disappears. Gohan then reappears behind Videl and delivers a drop kick to the back of the head, sending her flying back towards the arena. Before Videl gets too far though, she unleashes a thin ki beam, which acts like a whip, and wraps around his neck, pulling him along with her.  
  
When the two reenter the stadium, Videl goes straight into the ground while Gohan goes straight into the wall and each, eventually hits one of the barriers. Both fighters slowly get up and then go back to the center of the field smirking to each other. They bring their hands above their heads and start chanting the same thing. "Ma . Sanko . HA!" As they finish the chant, they bring both of there hands down and release a huge yellow ball of ki that goes straight for each other. Instead of the attacks meeting head on, they go around each other and go on a collision coarse of the appointed fighter. Both of them jump over the blasts and when they land they stare each other in the eye while smirking as they secretly, take control of their attacks and start looping them around so that they come back and hit the fighter from behind. A look of realization appears on both of their faces as they quickly turn around in time to see the blast hit them and explode. When the smoke clears, both fighters are seen on the found in their normal Saiyan state with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Mike then starts the timer.  
  
The crowd starts counting down when the timer hits ten seconds. Gohan, at this time, is on his hands and knees and looks like he will be able to get up before time runs out. Videl, however, could only manage to roll onto her back and is breathing very heavily. She is too injured to get up. As the crowd shouts out 'one' Gohan collapses back to the ground and hits it right before the timer reaches zero. The crowd quiets down immediately in order to see how Mike is going to rule this.  
  
~ I knew this would happen. Good thing I'm ready for this. ~ Mike thinks to himself with a smirk on his face. "If this were any other match, I would have said that they both lose and send them on their way. However, this is the finals and we need a champion. Both fighters were even in power and skill throughout the entire match. Neither one of them had the upper hand longer than the other. With that in mind, I declare that both Son Gohan and Videl, who fought with everything that they had in this match, . are the winners of the Abu-Dhabi World Martial Arts Fighting Championship. They are both the champions, they will both receive the twenty million zeni grand prize, and they will both face me, at the same time, in the exhibition match. Yes you heard me right. It will be a two on one match that will take place right after the award ceremony, which will take place at three o'clock sharp. WOOOO!" Mike then walks away and off of the field leaving the same thought in everyone's mind.  
  
~ He wants to fight them both! IS HE INSANE! ~ (A/N: I would have ended it right then and there, seeing as how good of a job I did on describing the match but I did promise that I would do the exhibition match in this chapter so enjoy.)  
  
Several hours has gone by since Mike's surprise announcement. Gohan and Videl got a Senzu Bean shortly after their match and are now pacing around the box nervously.  
  
"Calm down you two. You shouldn't be so worried about a single little match." Says Goku.  
  
"Goku's right guys. You two can easily beat Mike." Says Krillin. The two young fighters abruptly stop pacing so that they could glare at the former monk.  
  
"If we can easily beat him, then why did he set up the match?" proclaims Videl.  
  
"Because the brat's a fool." Says Vegeta.  
  
"What do you feel about all of this son?" asks Goku.  
  
Gohan looks over to his father to answer. "To be honest dad, I don't think this match is going to be easy. No one knows how strong or how fast Mike really is. No one knows what he is capable of. Nor do any of us know the real reason why Mike set this whole tournament up."  
  
"What do you mean bro?" asks Krillin, though it is Videl who answers.  
  
"We think that this entire tournament was made for Gohan and I only. More specifically, getting Gohan and I stronger. This enemy that Mike has spoken of on several accounts will be nothing like any of the other enemies that has appeared in the past. Plus, Gohan and I have had a very bad feeling that something very terrible will happen. As the day goes by, the feeling has gotten stronger." As Videl finishes what she is saying, Mike appears on the field.  
  
"Hello once again. I will now start the award ceremony. When I call your name, please report to the field to accept your prize. First, the winners of the one million zeni prize. It goes to Vegeta, Krillin, and Pikkon. Please come forward to accept your prize." Mike hands each fighter a small bag of zeni as they arrive. The fighters then step off to the left side of Mike.  
  
"Next are the winners of the five million zeni prize. Vegeto and Fat Buu are the two. Since Vegeto was a fusion between Goku and Vegeta, and since they split, the five million that Vegeto would have won will be split between the two. So Goku and Vegeta will receive two point five million zeni while Fat Buu will receive the full five million zeni." Mike waits for the cheering to stop before continuing. "The grand prize goes to not one but two fighters. Son Gohan and Videl Satan each gets twenty million zeni for winning the tournament." It doesn't take long for the two fighters to get out there and accept their prizes. "Lets give it up for all of these fighters. Now, my match will start in five minutes so that is how much time everyone has to get ready. You two go back to the back and wait to be called out by my temporary replacement announcer." Mike then disappears again and everyone steps off of the field. After a few minutes, a new voice is heard but no one is seen.  
  
"This match will be for twenty million zeni. The opponents, whom are the champions of the tournament, coming from the east entrance, Son Gohan and Videl Satan." Both fighters walk out and wait in the center of the field. "From the west entrance, the challenger. The one, the only, the great MIKE!" As the voice is saying this, WWE superstar Bill Goldberg's theme music is playing. (A/N: Don't own that either.) Mike slowly walks out and over to Gohan and Videl. "The same rules apply as it did with the tournament. So, fighters ready . GO!"  
  
Mike smirks and crosses his arms while Gohan and Videl are trying to figure out what to do.  
  
:: What do you think we should do Gohan? ::  
  
:: I, for one, don't want to take any chances with this. How about we just power up as high as we can go and end this match as quickly as possible. ::  
  
:: Right. ::  
  
Gohan and Videl stands side by side and starts to power up. They skip levels one and two and go straight to level three. Then with a slight pause, they make it to level four. They calm down a bit and drop into heir stances. Throughout all of this, Mike just stands there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
Out of nowhere, Videl charges for Mike. Just as she is about to land her punch, Mike does a front flip over her, lands on his pointer finger, and then extends his legs, thus kicking her in the back of her head and sending her flying across the field and into the wall. Mike is still in that position as Gohan starts charging at Mike. As Gohan gets closer, Mike pushes off of the ground with his finger and sails right over Gohan. As Mike was above him, he uses his legs to grab Gohan's head, and using his momentum while coming down, sends Gohan across the arena in the opposite direction that Videl went and straight into a wall. Mike quickly jumps back up to his feet still smirking as Gohan and Videl slowly pull themselves out of the ruble.  
  
:: Did you feel that Videl? ::  
  
:: Yea, I did. How the hell could he power up to our levels in less then a second like it was nothing? ::  
  
:: I have no idea. ::  
  
:: So what do we do? ::  
  
:: We will do what any other Saiyan would do in a situation like this. Charge in headfirst and hope for the best. ::  
  
:: Sounds good to me. ::  
  
Gohan and Videl charges at Mike again only at the same time this time. They clash with him in the center of the field. Gohan and Videl start to unleash hell with their fists and feet but Mike, with his smirk still on his face, blocks or dodge every single attack. This only lasts for ten minutes though. All of a sudden, the smirk drops from Mike's face and is replaced by a very serious look which freaks out Gohan and Videl a bit since they never seen Mike look serious before. Mike then grabs the two by their necks, not really choking them, just holding them in place.  
  
"THIS MATCH IS OFFICIALLY CANCELED!" yells Mike.  
  
A shocked look appears on everyone's faces. Mike then throws the two demi- saiyans towards the box. He quickly pulls out a remote and uses it to drop the shield that's around the box, allowing the two to smash threw the window. Goku and Piccolo catches the two teens and before they can get up and go back out, Mike raises the shield again and then locks the only door that lets them out. A very scared expression then appears on everyone's who can sense ki, faces. Everyone's face but Mike's, which only hardens.  
  
"What is it guys?" asks a worried Bulma.  
  
Gohan is the one that answers here. "So dark, so evil. I've never sensed anything like this before in my life. And their power, its imaginable, even to Videl and I."  
  
All of a sudden, thousands of the vilest creatures ever seen before, appears all around the top wall of the stadium. Then one of the creatures steps forward with an evil grin that can send chills down even Vegeta's spine. He stares Mike right in the eye from his position on top of the stadium and says the last two words that any of the Z-Fighters ever wanted to hear.  
  
"KILL HIM!"  
  
A/N: That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Are these vile creatures the enemies that Mike has been speaking of? Can anyone stop them? Find out in the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	25. The End of the Earth

A/N: Why isn't anyone voting on my poll? No one has yet to vote. Please vote. I'm still waiting. Anyway, as of right now, I have an outline for forty-six fan fiction ideas. As soon as I finish this story, I will start working on five of them. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation   
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 23 - The End of the Earth  
  
"KILL HIM!"  
  
Time seems to slow down to a crawl as a few hundred of the vile creatures of unimaginable power starts rushing down to the field. It was then that Gohan realizes something.  
  
~ The shield wasn't put up to protect the crowd from us. We could have easily avoided the crowd if we had to. The shield was put up to protect them from those. things! Mike knew that this was going to happen, and now he's going to fight all of them all by himself? How strong could he possibly be? ~  
  
Just as the creatures were about to reach Mike, he jumps straight into the air and drops a volley of weak ki blasts right on top of their heads. All that that seems to do though was just piss them off. Mike starts flying straight up with the creatures that rushed him following close behind. The rest of the creatures were still on the stadium wall. Mike starts to power up an attack that looks oddly familiar. The only thing though is that he is pointing it up and not down towards the creatures.  
  
"Kamehame. " Mike then disappears and then reappears on the stadium grounds looking straight up at the creatures. "HA!" The largest and most powerful Kamehameha wave is unleashed straight into the air heading for the unexpected creatures that were, at the time, trying to find out where Mike disappeared. The blast rips through them like a hot knife through butter and continues up into space. The leader of the group just starts laughing.  
  
"Your reputation precedes you Mike, or should I say Angel. That's right boy, I know exactly who you are, unlike those who have faced you in the past. My army here will destroy you and we will receive our reword of ultimate power. Prepare yourself boy, for today is the day that you die!"  
  
Mike just continues to stare him in the eye. "Believe what you what fool. I should warn you though, you are still making the same mistake that many of your kind has made. You underestimate my POWER!" Mike starts to power up as he says this. His power level is skyrocketing off the charts. With one final yell, he finishes powering up. He looks up to the leader with his own sinister smirk. Up in the box, the Z-Fighters were in shocked.  
  
"I've never thought it was possible but his power level is so high that I can't tell how high it goes." Says Gohan with a very serious tone in his voice." The others just nod though.  
  
Back to the fight, "You may be stronger than us boy, but our numbers will overwhelm you. CHARGER!" The remaining forces, which is still a lot, charges straight at Mike. (A/N: The whole Angel/Mike thing will be explained in the next chapter.)  
  
Mike drops his smirk and a look of concentration appears on his face as all of them charge for him. Out of nowhere, several large balls of ki appear around Mike. He then brings his hands back, one on each side of his body, with a small but powerful ball of ki in each one.  
  
"Wild Weasel, TOTAL ASSAULT!"  
  
As he says this, the ki balls floating in the air releases hundreds of smaller balls of ki in all directions as his hands fir a scattered shot. (A/N: Scattered Shot is an attack that Piccolo used against Android 17 when he fought him during the Android saga on the show.) Literally, hundreds of powerful ki blasts starts shooting all over the place and explodes when they hit something. All around Mike, was smoke, dust, and fire caused by the explosions. As the balls of ki that are floating around Mike runs out of energy, Mike extends his arms out to his sides, forming a large ball of ki in each hand.  
  
"GRAND FINALE!"  
  
Mike unleashes the blasts in opposite directions into the smoke. Each blast explodes at the same time, sending a shock wave that could be felt from New Namek. Mike pauses, trying to catch his breath as he waits for the smoke to clear. When the smoke clears, all that was left of the group of vile creatures were about three hundred. These three hundred though, were the strongest of the group.  
  
"You'll pay for that Angel. Mark my words boy we will destroy you. I can tell that you are tired after that attack due to its magnitude and we're only just warming up. You see boy, all that is left of my army are A-Class and S-Class Hell-Spawn Demons and I am an elite Hell-Spawn. You can't win! Muwahahahahaha!"  
  
~ We'll see about that fool. ~ Mike then raises his hands up into the air and starts to collect energy. The leader saw this but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Don't bother trying to create a Spirit Bomb boy. There is no way that there is enough energy around to destroy us.  
  
Mike doesn't say anything, instead he continues to make not one but two Spirit Bombs high in the sky. That is when the creatures decide to attack. Mike sees them coming and is trying to fight them off, only using his legs. His legs could only do so much with these numbers and the creatures starts landing punches on to Mike. This continues for a few minutes until Mike does a spinning kick, knocking them all back a little. Up in the sky, two very large white balls of ki were just floating there waiting to be released. Mike smirks to himself as he brings his arms down, forward turning the two Spirit Bombs into two white beams, sending them. away from the stadium? The leader sees this and starts laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you aiming at boy?"  
  
"You'll see." ~ Not much time. ~  
  
Mike then turns around and starts flinging the creatures that were once behind him to he other side of the arena, grouping them all together. Mike ten steps in front of his large screen television and smirks widely. The shield behind him drops as the shields around the people gets stronger.  
  
"What are you smirking at boy?"  
  
"Any idiot knows that the earth is round. An old saying comes in mind when I think about that. Whatever goes around, comes around." A look of realization comes across the leader's face as the others just look at Mike with confused looks.  
  
"It doesn't matter boy. Those blasts aren't strong enough to defeat us."  
  
"You know what? You are absolutely correct. They aren't strong enough to destroy you. Yet anyway."  
  
Mike then brings his hands back to one side as he powers his attack.  
  
"Spirit. Kamehameha." Just then, the two beams from the Spirit Bomb rips through the big screen television right behind Mike. They continue to go straight right towards Mike and the creatures. As the two blasts reach Mike, one on each side of him, he pushes his arms out and unleashes a third beam of ki. "BLAST!" All three of the beams go straight at the creatures. About halfway there, the blasts start wrapping around one another, forming one large blast. The attack rips through the group of creatures and before it reaches the stands, it bends upwards and goes out into space. Mike is breathing heavily as he surveys the area. All that remained of the army of creatures was just one. That one creature was none other then the leader. He was standing there in the middle of the destruction very injured and very pissed off. His entire left arm was gone and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. At his feet was a pool of his own black blood.  
  
"My army! You've destroyed my army! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Mike raises a finger and releases four small ki beams that ropes around the leader's wrists and ankles and brings him down to the earth holding him to the ground. Mike smirks to himself again for he knows that he has this battle won.  
  
"Here I go!" Mike jumps up into the air, going straight up like a bullet.  
  
"This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to destroy you!" (A/N: If you don't know what he is going to say next then you are not a G- Gundam fan. Also, I do not own the idea in which this attack is based off of.)  
  
As Mike starts to fall back to earth, his body erupts into flames. "Erupting. burning. " Just before Mike hits the ground, several yards away from which the leader is pinned down, all of the flames on his body move into his extended right hand.  
  
"FINGER!" As Mike hits the ground, a huge pillar of fire shoots out of the ground covering the entire field. The flames were so intense that the leader was rendered to ashes. It takes a full ten minutes until the flames finally die down. Standing in the middle of the field was none other then Mike. He didn't have a single burn mark on him at all. It was as if the flames didn't even touch him.  
  
All of a sudden, a small clapping sound is heard. Everyone looks to where they hear it coming from and are shocked to see a man that looks exactly like Mike. The only differences between them is that the man has red eyes instead of gold, black hair instead of silver, and is wearing a set of gold armor that gave him a look of royalty. The mystery man then starts to speak.  
  
"You're getting better at destroying my platoons without transforming Angel."  
  
"What can I say? I'm just that damn good. Plus, if one of your platoons is here, then I know that you are not too far behind. I need all of the energy that I can save so that I can kick your ass again."  
  
"Funny Angel. Real funny. You don't have to worry about fighting me this time though. I'm not really in the mood to so I'll be leaving now. Oh, before I go though, I thought that you should know that history is about to repeat itself. Only on a slightly larger scale though." With that, the mysterious look-a-like disappears.  
  
~ What the hell did he mean by that? Oh shit! ~ POPO! TELEPORT YOURSELF, DENDE, KORIN, AND ANYONE ELSE UP THERE TO THE TOURNAMENT GROUNDS NOW! After a moment they appear in the box with the other Z-Fighters.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Don't know. Mike told me to grab everyone up at the lookout and come here. He sounded a little frantic." States Mr. Popo.  
  
Back on the field Mike brings out his remote and drops all of the shields. He then pulls out a cell phone after that. "Computer, online. Send me AlphaOmega NOW!" A minute later, the largest ship that any of the Z- Fighters has ever seen comes down from the ski and hovers over the stadium. The ship was over I mile long, about a half of a mile wide, and a half of a mile in height. It was painted pitch black in color and covers the entire stadium with its body. Mike them flies up towards the ship.  
  
Everyone in the box, follow me, quickly! Many of the Z-Fighters grabs a person who couldn't fly and follows those who are already flying after Mike. Mike leads them threw an opening in the ship and continue flying through the hallways. Soon, they reach a room that looks like a cockpit with many seats all around.  
  
"Quickly get into a seat and strap yourselves in." Says Mike as he jumps into the seat at the frond of the room.  
  
"Mike, what is going on?" asks Gohan as he and the others strap in. "What did that guy mean when he said that history is about to repeat itself?"  
  
"It means that the world is about to explode. Now sit down, shut up, and let me get us the hell out of here."  
  
"What about all of the innocent people?" asks Goku.  
  
"They will die, and so will we if you don't let me concentrate."  
  
Everyone stays quiet after Mike's outburst. Mike starts pushing many of the buttons on the huge consol in front of him. All of a sudden, a mechanical voice is heard.  
  
"Please input a destination."  
  
"No destination. Switch controls to manual flight mode." A slot opens in front of Mike and a steering wheel comes out of it. Mike grabs it and soon has the ship flying away from the earth. As soon as they got out of earth's atmosphere the entire planet explodes. The shock wave is quickly making its way towards Mike's ship.  
  
"Warning! With out shields, the incoming shock wave will destroy this ship!"  
  
"Computer, switch it into overdrive ASAP!" With a burst of speed, the ship quickly makes its way into deep space. After ten minutes of blindly flying through space, Mike shuts off the engines.  
  
"Computer, charge the wormhole generator."  
  
"Estimated time for full charge of wormhole generators; three hours, twenty- two minutes, and ten seconds."  
  
Mike then sits back in his chair and starts to relax. Gohan on the other hand, had other ideas. He quickly gets up, spins Mike's chair around, pulls him up to his eye level, and gives him a glare that would even put Vegeta's to shame.  
  
"Start talking. Who or what are you and what the hell is going on!"  
  
A/N: What is Mike going to tell Gohan? Who was that mysterious person? You just have to wait and see in the next installment of Hells Rising.  
  
Oh yea, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!! 


	26. The Unbelievable Truth

A/N: Would all of you vote already? I'm still waiting for some votes. I've only gotten one so far. That vote was for my idea that Videl would also go to Namek. Guess what? I have the first chapter done and posted so please check it out. This story is almost over. There are probably three more chapters at the most. This chapter will also be a short one. That's all I got to say right now so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation   
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 24 - The Unbelievable Truth  
  
"Start talking! Who or what are you and what the hell is going on!"  
  
A large clang is heard as the frying pan of doom connects with Gohan's skull.  
  
"Watch your mouth young man."  
  
"Sorry mom. I just want to know what's just happened."  
  
"I'll tell you if you let me catch my breath a little. It may not seem like it but I did use quite a bit of energy in that battle." Says Mike, whom everyone just realizes is in deed breathing heavily. After a few minutes Mike starts talking.  
  
"This may be hard for all of you to comprehend but please bare with me and try not to interrupt me while I tell you the entire story. You see, many, many years ago, before the dawn of time, all that there was, was a big black void. There was nothing there, just empty space. That soon changed though. For some strange reason that still eludes me to this day, two explosions occurred. From these two explosions rose two beings of unimaginable power. They considered each other to be twin brothers at the time since they looked and acted similar. They each had there own powers as well as powers that were shared between the two. One possessed immortality, which meant that he could never die, eternal youth, and reign over the deepest parts of hell. He could also, with time and energy cross between one dimension at a time. The other brother only had eternal youth so he could be killed. Unlike the other brother though, he could cross over any number of dimensions at a time. Both of them had the power to create life and other things to go with it but it required a lot of energy. So whenever they decided to create a new species, they did it together so that they wouldn't tire out so easily. They lived happy lives for a while, but then it all went down hill."  
  
"When they started to create life forms, they started small and worked there way up. After three billion years of this, they decided to try a little experiment. They wanted to see what would happen if they were to give a life form their own free will. They created a species that they felt was suitable for this little experiment. They called them, humans. They put the humans on a little island on a planet that they created a while ago. That planet was earth and that island was Atlantis." A few gasps were heard at this.  
  
"While the brothers were observing them, one of them discovered something odd about the way that the humans lived. He wanted to know how could the humans live without a master to control them, without them having to fear for their lives like others before them did day in and day out. So he disguised himself as a human and went to live on the island for a while to investigate. Boy was he surprised when he found the answer. That day was the day that he discovered humanity for the first time." Mike pauses for a moment.  
  
"The other brother though, was getting tired of watching the humans and decided that it was time to end the little experiment and start having some fun with them like he usually does along with his brother with every other species. Too bad for him though, that his brother, who was living with the humans had other plans." (A/N: Confused yet?)  
  
When he arrived to Atlantis, he was surprised to see his brother there, in his full glory, blocking his way. When he asked him why is he blocking him, he said that what they have been doing to the creatures that they created was wrong. He then challenged his brother in order to protect the people of Atlantis. He lost the battle but his life was spared. However, Atlantis and its people were destroyed. That battle was the battle that started the war between good and evil."  
  
"The brother that lost vowed to recreate many species and protect them with every ounce of his power. He did things like create hundreds of planets and thousands of dimensions in order to spread them out so that it would be harder for his brother to find and destroy them. Ever since that day, he has never lost a battle against his brother or his army." Mike stops and waits for someone to speak up. Gohan is the first one to speak up.  
  
"That's a good story and all Mike, but what does any of that have to do with what's going on now?"  
  
"The evil brother's name, who destroyed Atlantis, is Leo. The good brother's name, who tried to protect Atlantis, is Angel. Guess which one I am."  
  
A/N: Told you it was short. I'm sorry if anyone got confused during this chapter. I'll try not to do that again. Please take a look at my other fic also. It's called The New DBZ and it needs a better title. Stayed tuned for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	27. Time to Train

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with a huge school project these past couple of week. As soon as I get this chapter done, I have to start work on my book report, which is due in three weeks. Anyway, there are only one or two more chapters left after this one. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation   
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter 25 - Time to Train  
  
Everybody, and I mean everybody, is staring at Mike like he grew another ten heads.  
  
"What? Is there something in my teeth?" asks Mike. Kibito Kai quickly shakes it off and drops to the floor, bowing to Mike. ~ Here we go. ~  
  
"Master. I am sorry for showing you any disrespect. I had no idea that you were the Angel. I just knew that there was something special about you. If there is-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Now just wait a god damn minute there boy. Did you not just hear what I was saying? I hate thinking of myself as a higher being. That's why I live among the mortals without letting them know who I really am."  
  
"Let me get this straight," starts Videl, "You are one of two creators of all life. Although, you did more work in that area then your brother Leo. You have eternal youth, can create dimensions and life, and you have been fighting your brother and his army for billions of years."  
  
"Yea that just about sums it up."  
  
"So tell us about this army of his." Says Piccolo.  
  
"Leo's army is composed of creatures called Hell Spawn Demons. They are the vilest creatures in existence, taken from the deepest, darkest corners of Hell. Not the Home For Infinite Losers, Hell. They are neither alive nor dead. They feel no remorse and no pain. They are extremely powerful and it takes a lot of power and skill to kill them. There numbers are countless. When they are killed, they just return to hell and slowly rejuvenate. As soon as they are all better, they start training again waiting for their time to return again. The only plus side to killing them, is that they return to their weakest forms, which is still pretty damn powerful, and without any memory about their past. Any questions?"  
  
"What will happen now?" asks Gohan.  
  
Well, you see Gohan, the reason why Leo wanted me dead so badly after the war started, is because he cannot gain easy access to other dimensions. With me dead, the shields that are around all dimensions will fall. So, I took a part of myself, and scattered it to every dimension. Each part falls into two beings that were destined to be together for all eternity. I did this just in case Leo somehow manages to kill me. He somehow learned of my plan so he goes around looking for the two in order to kill them. If the two die, then the shields will fall. I travel dimension to dimension, hunting the two down and protect the two before Leo can get his hands on them. In this dimension, you Gohan, and you Videl are the two."  
  
"Wouldn't it have been wiser to keep that power within yourself Mike then spreading it to countless others." Asks Kibito Kai.  
  
"No it wouldn't. It is easier for me because I can hide the two while in the heat of battle. Plus, not only does Leo have to kill them by his own hands, he must also use this special dagger to do it."  
  
"So what happens now?" asks Gohan.  
  
"As soon as the ship finishes charging the worm hole, we will enter it. While inside of it, we will be there for three years. You will age and at the same time you will not. Your cellular structures will not age but those who are still adolescents will still grow. It's like adding three years to your life spans. While inside the wormhole I will train Gohan and Videl to their fullest potentials. You will be strong enough to take on quite a few Hell Spawns just in case any get by me. You will have more power then you could ever imagine."  
  
"Do we have much of a choice in the matter?" asks Gohan.  
  
"None whatsoever." Says Mike with a smile on his face.  
  
"So what are the rest of us suppose to do for three years?" asks Goku.  
  
"There is plenty of stuff to do on the ship. You can watch movies from other dimensions, play video games, take a stroll in the park, explore through the jungle, go to the beach, mingle in one of the relaxation rooms, go for a swim in the pool, relax in the hot tub, play some sports in the gym, play with one of the many animals, experiment in one of my laboratories, or train in one of the many GRs that are on the ship."  
  
"All of that is on the ship?!" exclaims Yamcha.  
  
"What can I say, it's a big ship. I will give you all a tour of the ship as soon as we enter the wormhole."  
  
"What is this wormhole that you keep talking about?" asks Bulma.  
  
"The wormhole is a bridge between time and space of whichever dimension you are in at the time. It is used to hide in or travel to another time in whatever timeline you wish to go to. Navigating through one though is extremely difficult and so far I'm the only one to successfully do it. Actually, I think there was one dimension where someone learned how to do it also, I can't remember though."  
  
A mechanical voice is then heard. "Ship is ready for wormhole travel."  
  
"All right everybody. I need you to strap in again. You may feel a little queasy when we first enter the wormhole but you will get use to it." With that Mike grabs the controls and flips a few switches. "Here we go!"  
  
A big round blue light appears in front of the ship. The light spiraled away, making it look like a huge tunnel. The ship starts to stretch a little as the blue light starts to suck it in like a black hole does with light. Soon, the entire ship disappears in the light. All around the ship, the Z-Fighters could only see a beautiful display of blue and white light.  
  
"Welcome to the wormhole. Now how about that tour I promised you. Actually, I'll let you figure out where everything is. There is a map in every corridor in case you get lost and you can always ask the computer if you are really lost. I can see that some of you are tired so I will show you to where the bedrooms are."  
  
Mike leads the group to a lift that takes them up to the top floor. "This floor is where all of the bedrooms are. There is a huge bed, a stereo system, and a television with a wide assortment of entertainment to watch in each room. Everything in the rooms is voice activated. That room that you choose tonight will be the room you're stuck with. That will be the only room that will listen to your voice commands. All the rooms will be like that except Goten and Trunk's room. I'll program those to listen to Chichi and Bulma. As an added bonus, all of the rooms are sound proof. So pick a room and sleep tight. Breakfast is at 7:00am sharp. Good night." With that Mike leaves while all of the Z-Fighters picks a room. The only ones that shared a room were Gohan with Videl, Goku with Chichi, Vegeta with Bulma, Krillin with Number 18, Mirai with Lime, Yamcha with Puar, and Goten with Trunks. Everyone else got his or her own rooms.  
  
It is now morning and Gohan and Videl are getting ready to go down for breakfast.  
  
"So Gohan, what do think training under Mike would be like?"  
  
"I have no idea Videl. I still have trouble believing everything he told us yesterday."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's hard to see Mike as a supreme being who can destroy all life if he wanted to."  
  
"You think he will train like Piccolo did to me?" asks Gohan.  
  
"I doubt it. If Piccolo's training methods worked like Mike said his would, then he should be stronger then us." That got a laugh out of Gohan.  
  
"Let's go down to the kitchen for some breakfast . . . Do you know where the kitchens are?"  
  
"Didn't Mike say that there was a map in every corridor?"  
  
"Oh yea." The two walks out of their room and walks over to the map on the wall.  
  
"Lets see now, we are here on the seventh floor and the kitchens are one the sixth floor."  
  
"Why don't we see where everything else is Gohan?"  
  
"All right. The bedrooms are the only things on the seventh floor. On the sixth floor we got the cockpit, the kitchens, the relaxation rooms, and the theater. On the fifth floor there is the park, jungle, and beach. How the hell could there be an indoor beach?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out later. In private." Purrs Videl.  
  
"Can't wait. Anyway, on the forth floor, there's the pool, hot tub, sport fields, and gym. The third floor is full of science laboratories. The second floor is various GRs and the first floor is storage and armory. Wait a minute, armory? Why does Mike need an armory?"  
  
"Let's go ask him."  
  
Gohan and Videl enter the kitchen and are met with the sight of all of the Z-Fighters sitting at the table. Some looking at the food on the table with some drool coming out of their mouths.  
  
:: How much you want to bet that the only reason that they haven't eaten yet was because of our mothers and Bulma? ::  
  
:: Nothing because if I did I would lose. ::  
  
Videl starts laughing, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh good. You two are finally here. Now we just have to wait for Mike to show up and we can eat breakfast." No sooner has Chichi said this that a screen behind Gohan turned on.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry but I wont be joining you for breakfast. I have a few things to setup before I start training Gohan and Videl. You guys can eat all you want, there's plenty for all of you and don't worry about dishes. There are some cleaning drones around. G-man, Vid-girl, meet me in GR alpha at 8:00 o'clock sharp. It's the largest GR I got. No one else but those two will be allowed into that room. Enjoy." The screen turns off again as the others look over to the two teens that are still standing.  
  
"G-man? Vid-girl? What's up with the names?" asks Krillin.  
  
"Don't know. Mike just started calling us that a while ago. You know now that I think about it, I don't think that we didn't notice him calling us that." Says Goku as they all sit down start to dig in. Forty-five minutes later, everyone finally finishes their meal.  
  
"Oh man that was good. Almost as good as your cooking Chichi." Says Goku. Chichi blushes her husband's compliment.  
  
"Well, Gohan and I better go meet Mike before we're late. See you guys later." Says Videl as she and Gohan leave the dinning area.  
  
"So are you ready for this Videl?" says Gohan as soon as they are out of earshot of the others.  
  
"Yea I think so. Whatever Mike has planned, it must be tough. How else are we going to get stronger?" says Videl as the two enter GR alpha.  
  
"By returning to the basics first." Says Mike when he hears what Videl was saying.  
  
"How's that Mike?" asks Gohan.  
  
"We'll get into that in a bit but first your schedules. As you know there are twenty-four hours in a day. Eight of those hours will be spent in bed. Whether you are sleeping or fucking each other's brains out." Gohan and Videl blush at Mike's remark. "Those hours will be from 8:00pm to 4:00am. Three hours will be spent on your all-you-can-eat meals. One hour for each meal. Breakfast at 7:00am, lunch at 12:00pm, and dinner at 6:00pm. Lets see now that leaves thirteen hours. Between 3:00am and 7:00am, we will meditate. From 8:00am to 12:00pm I will show you new techniques in which you could use in battle as well as teach you some awesome strategies for when you have to fight large battles. From 1:00pm to 4:00pm we will spar, putting to use everything that you learned that day without any breaks no matter how beat up you are. From 4:00pm to 6:00pm and from 7:00pm to 8pm, you could do whatever the hell you want except for training. This is the time in which you relax your muscles because as you know, letting you muscles rest is just as important as training them. Any questions?"  
  
"Yea what are we doing today?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Today the two of you will spar me until you collapse. Then your will rest. Then spar again until you collapse for a second time. Then you can do whatever the hell you want for the rest of the day as long as you're in bed by 8:00. For tomorrow your real training begins.  
  
A/N: There you have it. The next chapter will have a bit of their training sessions but then it will go to the final battle. It will be the last chapter before the epilogue. So tune in for the next installment of Hells Rising. 


	28. The Final Battle

A/N: I can't believe it. My very first story that I let a countless number of people read is almost over. I'm so happy and relieved at the same time. I want this story over. I have so many ideas for many, many stories. Anyway on with the story! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter 26 - The Final Battle  
  
It is now day 3 on the ship. Gohan and Videl struggle to get out of bed at 4:00am, after the beating they received the day before. They slowly get their Gi on and slowly make their way to the GR where Mike is waiting for them.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" he asks a little too innocently.  
  
"We slept like logs after those beatings Mike." Says Gohan.  
  
"I'm appalled. I have never beaten anyone. Those were spars not beatings." Says Mike  
  
"Sure they were." Says Videl with venom dripping off of each word.  
  
"Anyway, there is a reason why only the two of you will be allowed in here. This GR, when completely turned on will not only increase the gravity around you, but it will have similar effects as that of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This room will assault your senses. Make you live over and over again your worst fears. It will chew you up a spit you out. It will make hell look like a paradise. Get ready for the worst three years of your life."  
  
The two teenagers look very scared right now. "Is it really that bad?" asks Videl in a quiet voice.  
  
"No, I'm just pulling your legs. It'll only be that bad at first, but as your training progresses you get use to it." The two still didn't look convinced. "Stop worrying. I guarantee that you won't even be bothered by these harsh conditions after a month or two. Now lets get to meditating. I want you guys to do what you usually do to meditate only ten feet off the ground."  
  
Mike watches as the two goes into a deep meditation ten feet off the ground. He then walks over to the control panel that is located on the wall next to the only door in the room. He smirks to himself as he turns the dial and watches the number on the screen go up. All of a sudden Gohan and Videl fall to the ground and are trying with all of their strength to get back up.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Asks Mike who is just standing there like nothing has happened.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong? How high did you turn up the gravity?" asks Gohan as he continues to try and get up with Videl next to him trying to do the same.  
  
"Not much. Just one thousand times earth's gravity."  
  
"ONE THOUSAND!! ARE YOU INSANE!!" they both yell.  
  
"Hey this is nothing. Just wait until thirty minutes go by when you find out that the gravity increases another five hundred for every half hour. Oh and don't transform to any of your Super Saiyan levels unless you are told."  
  
The two looks ready to pass out by now. :: Is he trying to kill us Gohan? ::  
  
:: I think so Videl. I really do. :: Mike starts laughing his head off because he heard everything that they just said to each other.  
  
(A/N: That's all I'm doing for the training so watch as I magically make three years go by in a blink of an eye.)  
  
It's been three years since Gohan and Videl's training started. Goten, now three is best friends with Trunks. Everyone is starting to get fed up with their need to pull pranks on everyone. Mostly Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan though since they've learned the hard way not to pull any pranks on the women. Gohan, Videl, and Mike have been hush, hush about all of their training. No one but those three knows how strong each of them is. Well actually no one knows truly how strong Mike is but that's beside the point. Gohan and Videl spent all their time either training or doing things with the others. They spent most of their time with Goten and Trunks. Maron, the daughter of Krillin and Number 18, is almost one at this time. Bulma spent most of her time in the labs and teaching Goten and Trunks along with Chichi school stuff. Goku and Vegeta spent their time with their families or training in one of the GRs with Piccolo. Everyone else just did whatever they were in the mood for. Everything was pretty much normal on Mikes ship AlphaOmega. As normal as you can get anyway. Then something out of the norm happens.  
  
"Would everyone please report to the bridge now." Mike's voice rings through the halls of the ships.  
  
Everyone drops everything that they were doing and quickly makes their way to the bridge.  
  
"What's wrong Mike." Asks Goku the moment he steps onto the bridge.  
  
Mike and the two now sixteen-year-olds turn to the others with a loop sided grin on their faces.  
  
"It is time." Says Mike  
  
"Time for what?" asks Krillin.  
  
"Time to go home." Says Gohan. The others look at each other with happy faces as they sit down and strap themselves in.  
  
"Hang on. This is going to be a very bumpy ride." Says Mike as he grabs the controls. "Computer, ready for burnout sequences." All of a sudden the ship starts to shake uncontrollably. Then the blue-white spirals that they were use to seeing on the outside of the ship turns into a red-hot spirals of flames. Then a ding sound is heard, similar to that of an oven timer, and everything just stops. All that you can see outside of the windows is black empty space. If you look a little closer though, you can see a star in the distance.  
  
"Welcome home people."  
  
"But there's nothing out there Mike." Says Goku.  
  
"Thank you mister obvious. Of coarse there's nothing out there. The earth was destroyed three years ago, remember."  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Anyway, all of you will remain in space while Gohan, Videl, and I go to the earth to fight."  
  
"Didn't you just say that there was no earth? How can you go there if there is no there to go to?" asks Goku.  
  
"Goku just stop talking for a minute and listen. Before we go down there I have to rebuild the earth from scrap."  
  
"Oh. I get it now . . . I think."  
  
"Good for you Goku." Mike then gets up and walks straight through the widow that separates the bridge from the outside. Every is shocked when he does this but calms down when they realize that being out in space doesn't bother him.  
  
Mike raises his hands as his entire body starts to glow. Mike's eyes start blazing a golden light straight at the point where the earth should have been. Little by little, out of thin are a ball of molten rock is formed. From that came a layer of super compressed rock, then more rock, and finally the crust. Then, what looked like drops of green water comes out of Mike's hands and spreads to all parts of the newly formed planet. Following the green droplets came blue ones, which filled the places in which the green ones missed. Pretty soon, the entire planet is covered in plant life and water. He stops then and goes back into the ship.  
  
"The battle is about to begin." Says Mike.  
  
"What makes you so sure brat?" Asks Vegeta.  
  
"Just look at the earth. All of the plant life I just created is dieing. All of the oceans I just filled are drying up. The earth is becoming nothing more than a barren wasteland. That is due to Leo and his army whom are sucking the life right out of the earth in order to make them stronger. That's why I didn't put any animal life or revive the people just yet." Mike then turns to Gohan and Videl. "Are you two absolutely sure you want to come with me. You know what will happen if the two of you die."  
  
"We know. We are also absolutely sure of this. Besides, you said so yourself, the two of us have the most potential then anyone you have ever trained in the past. You could use are help and you know it." Says Gohan.  
  
Chichi and Jesanya intervene at that point. "The two of you are not going. I do not want to lose my baby." What surprises everyone is that the two says the same exact thing at the same exact time.  
  
"Mom, Chichi. We are not babies. We are two of the most powerful beings in existence, besides many of Leo's Hell-Spawn. We are old enough, and mature enough, to make our own decisions. We are going to help Mike in any way we can and no one will stop us from doing so." (A/N: That was a bit harsh but hey it gets the point across.)  
  
The two women bow their heads in defeat. "You are right honey. You are old enough to. We just don't want anything to happen to you. We love you too much." Says Jesanya in a whisper.  
  
"I know mom, and we love you guys too. This is just something that we have to do." With that Gohan and Videl says a quick goodbye to everyone and walks over to where Mike is.  
  
"Last chance to back out."  
  
"Are you kidding me? After the hell you put us through, you better believe that we're coming with you." Says Gohan.  
  
"If your sure. Follow me." Mike leads the two teens to an elevator and has it go down to the first floor.  
  
"What are we doing down here Mike?" asks Videl.  
  
"We are going to need a few . . . weapons if you will." Mike enters the password in the panel and the door to the armory, which no one has yet to have seen, opens and reveals a very shocking sight. "I'd like to introduce you to a few of my little toys."  
  
"YOU CALL THOSE THINGS LITTLE?!"  
  
"Yes. Now let me introduce you to them. (A/N: I do not own any of the following things. Actually I think Bandai owns most of them with a few exceptions.) On the left are various Gundams. There is Gundam Wing Zero, Gundam Heavyarms Kai, Gundam Sandrock Kai, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Gundam Altron, and Gundam Epyon. On the right are various Zoids. There is Liger Zero, Ligra Zero, Blue Blade Liger, Red Blade Liger, Berserk Fury, Geno Breaker, Shadow Fox, Raynos, Storm Sworders, and Lightning Synx (A/N: spelling?). The dragon over there is called Escaflowne, and those weird looking humanoid machines over there are called Evangelions."  
  
"Mike, are all of those just mindless machines that need a pilot or do they have minds of their own?" asks Gohan.  
  
"They all could be piloted but they also are living, breathing, creatures. They have free will and are some of my friends. I trust them with my life and you should do the same."  
  
"If you trust them Mike then we trust them."  
  
"Great, now lets get you two some kick ass weapons. You Gohan seemed to excel at wielding a sword so I will give you this ki sword called the Dragon Head Sword. It allows yourself to channel your ki into the sword, giving it some unbelievable abilities such as creating a huge dragon out of your ki and using it to back you up. You Videl are good at wielding a Sai pair (A/N: It's a small weapon with three points. It has that typical trident shape.) They are called the Kaishi Sai, which means the Sai of Mysterious Death. Each of the tips has a special kind of poison that will kill anyone with a black sole in less then an hour. The poison has no antidote and it will never have to be replaced. The only down side is that you must be more powerful in whatever area that your target in order for the poison to work. Any other time, it's just a regular Sai. One more thing about both of your weapons is that they are both virtually indestructible."  
  
"Cool." Says Videl.  
  
"Now to get down to prepare for battle. Computer! We need some weapons . . . lots of weapons." Mike says with a smirk. All around them thousands upon thousands of different kinds of weapons appear out of the floor. "Grab whatever you can carry."  
  
"Right." The two teens say at the same time.  
  
After about five minutes the three are ready for battle.  
  
"Listen up everyone. (A/N: Mike is also talking to all of the Zoids, Gundams, ect. as well as Gohan and Videl.) It is time for battle. This battle will be fierce. You all will be putting your lives on the line by following me into battle. If you are with me then follow me to the battlefield. Our destination is Earth." (A/N: Is it me, or does that sound a little familiar.)  
  
Mike opens the door that leads to the outside and flies out with everyone else following him. (A/N: Mike taught Gohan and Videl how to survive in space during their training.)  
  
Piccolo pushes the button and sure enough, three separate boxes appear. One showing Mike, one showing Videl, and one showing Gohan as they fly to the earth.  
  
"All right you two, are you ready?" asks Mike as he looks over to Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Ready as we will ever be Mike." Says Gohan.  
  
"Then lets go kick some Hell-Spawn ass." With a burst of speed, the group quickly makes their way to the Earth. The moment they landed though, all hell broke loose.  
  
Out of the ground comes thousands upon thousands of Hell-Spawns from every class. They quickly surround the group but didn't attack. Instead, they just stood there, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Hello brother. It's so good to see you again. It's been a while since we talked." Says Leo as he walks up to the group.  
  
"It hasn't been long enough Leo." Mike says as he throws a glare at his brother.  
  
""Well this is new Angel. Instead of putting the chosen into hiding, you brought them straight to me. I do believe that this is a first."  
  
"You have no idea how wrong you are Leo. They may have once been the two chosen but not anymore. I transferred that part of their genes into two others and you will never find them."  
  
"WHAT?! How can you do something like that? That is completely out of character for you Angel!"  
  
"I know, but these two here wanted so bad to kick all your candy-asses, with my help of coarse, and I just couldn't say no." Mike says with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
Asks Gohan.  
  
(A/N: I am not a T/M fan. More of a T/P fan but you will understand later why that happened.)  
  
"I hate to break up that conversation that I know your having but if you wont tell me where the power is, then I'm just going to have to kill everyone the hard way. Including you . . . ATTACK!"  
  
Leo's entire army started to charge straight for Mike and the others.  
  
"So Mike, how many are there?" asks Videl.  
  
"According to my count, there is exactly one million, four hundred, thirty- two thousand, eight hundred and fifty-four Hell-Spawns."  
  
"That's a lot of Hell-Spawns. So what's the plan?" asks Gohan.  
  
"The plan is that you two along with the Blue Blade Liger and the Red Blade Liger will attack the third on the left. The other ground Zoids and the Gundams will go after the third on the right. The dragons and air-type Zoids will cover our backs from the sky. I will attack the third right down the middle."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Good now lets go kick some Hell-Spawn ass. Right back to the Hell that they came from. WOOOOOOO!" With that, the greatest battle that the Earth has ever seen begins.  
  
A/N: DAMN IT!! I wanted this to be my last chapter but as I go along I realized that I could make the battle scene another chapter because if I don't then this chapter will be so long . . . to hell with it. This is the final chapter before the epilogue so I might as well make it my longest. Except there's just one little problem. I just got a case of writers block. Sorry it's taking so long but now that I've got it all planed out I'm ready to continue. So on with the show!  
  
As Mike told them to, Gohan, Videl and the two Blade Ligers went left while the others went right. Mike just goes straight down them middle. At the same time everyone clashes with someone and start fighting with everything they got. Gohan and Videl were soon overwhelmed though. With one look at each other they jump back a little and start to power up. The two demi- Saiyans quickly go through the Super Saiyan levels and quickly makes it to level four; only they didn't stop there. There power continues to rise as they go through a multitude of levels. There's not much of a difference to every four levels except that the hair was a different color. (A/N: For example, a level six Super Saiyan looks exactly like a level two Super Saiyan only with white hair instead of gold.)  
  
By the time that the two teens finish powering up, they are at level 31 which is a level three Super Saiyan with a sky blue hair color. The two quickly rejoin the battle and starts ripping through the weaker level Hell- Spawns with ease but they were starting to struggle a bit with some of the stronger ones.  
  
Over with Mike, he is just cutting through the Hell-Spawns like they weren't there, literally. He now has a sword in both of his. The two swords have great details in them. The hilts were exactly the same. They are made out of gold with a design of a dragon, a snake, a phoenix, and an angle with great wings all woven together. The bottom of the hilts had a little grove in them, like something could be fit into them. The blades themselves were light in weight but made out of the strongest metal in all existence. They were virtually indestructible. The edges of the blades were so sharp that the edges, which were on both sides of each blade, couldn't be seen. Spanning down the middle of the blades were symbols from a lost language that seems to glow every time a blade sliced through something. Gohan and Videl can see out of the corner of their Mike kicking all of their asses without the least bit of difficulty.  
  
:: Hey Gohan, this is getting us nowhere. They just keep coming. ::  
  
:: I know. . . I've got an idea on how we could end this sooner but it will be dangerous. ::  
  
:: Now when has that stop us before. ::  
  
:: Good point. Follow me. ::  
  
Gohan jumps up and starts flying towards Mike with Videl following close behind. In route they knock out all Hell-Spawn that got in their ways.  
  
"May I ask what the hell you two are doing over here when you should be with the Blade Ligers?"  
  
"Mike listen, Videl and I will fight the Hell-Spawn idiots. We'll clear a path for you straight to Leo."  
  
"Did you two get hit in the head or something? It's suicide to leave all these bitches to you two alone."  
  
"Yea we know, but it's the best way. You will have more energy when you fight Leo and plus you've said that if you get rid of Leo, his army disappears too."  
  
Mike thinks about it for about a total of two seconds. "Alright. You two watch each other's backs." Says Mike with a smirk.  
  
"Sure thing Mike." Says Videl as she and Gohan drop down into similar stances.  
  
"Ka . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . . HA!" Two identical blasts comes out of their outstretched hands, going straight through the Hell-Spawn army straight to their master who is standing in the back with a emotionless face. The blast utterly destroys all of the weaker Hell-Spawns and severely injures the stronger ones. The only one that wasn't affected by the blast was Leo. He just stands there with the same emotionless look on his face without a scratch on him.  
  
Mike wastes no time and rushes forward through the new path straight at Leo. Leo sees him coming and starts to smirk. He too starts to charge straight at Mike. The two meet halfway in a might clash. Energy starts to ripple all around them as they start to fight each other. After twenty minutes of senseless fighting, the two back off with barely a scratch on either one of them. They both stare at each other with pure hatred.  
  
"Tell me something Angel. Have you yet shown your . . . pupils your true form?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Leo, I have yet to have a reason to. But knowing you, I'd say a reason to show them has just presented itself."  
  
"Oh how right you are Angel." With that Leo starts give off a black glow as he starts to power up higher then ever. Mike too starts to power up but he gives off a golden glow. All of a sudden, their nails start to grow an inch longer and very sharp. Their hair starts to wave upwards like fire. A group of small spikes come out of their knees, elbows, and shoulders. Mike's eyes turn completely gold while Leo's goes completely black. Their shirts and coats get ripped off of their bodies due to the energy billowing around them. On each of their chests was a circle full of strange symbols that starts to glow a light shade of blue. Each of the two brothers had two long scars going down the length of their backs, which starts to open. As blood starts to spill from them, a pair of wings comes out of each of their backs. Leo's were black and looked like leather while Mike's were made out of pure white feathers. As soon as the transformation is complete the two brothers look at each other in the eye and lets out a mighty roar as their power skyrockets to unproportional heights. The battle around the two bothers has long since been forgotten as everyone stares at them with shock and fear.  
  
"HOLY SHIT THERE STRONG!" yells Videl.  
  
"No kidding. According to my estimates if this is their full power then they could only reach about forty percent of their power in their human forms." Says Gohan who is in total shock at the two brothers.  
  
"Damn that's powerful. They seem like they're even in strength but I can see that Mike has a slight edge over Leo. Didn't Mike say that whenever they fought, he was either the same or weaker then Leo?"  
  
"Yea, I noticed that too. It must be because Mike didn't have to waste his energy on the Hell-Spawn." There conversation is soon interrupted though by Kibito Kai.  
  
Back to the battle the two brothers were fighting it out with not only there fist but also their signature weapons. Mike was using his two swords in their staff form while Leo is using a strange sword that had seven blades slashing around like snakes.  
  
"Give it up Angel. You can't win."  
  
"You know something. You've said that every time we meet in battle and every time I still KICK YOUR ASS!" Mike then unleashes a very large Masanko. (A/N: In case I've forgotten to mention this but Mike knows ever technique of all of the Z-Fighters plus many more.)  
  
When the smoke clears, all that is left of Leo is his left arm, left leg, and everything in between on the left side of his body. Leo quickly rejuvenates and starts the battle again only this time he was pissed off. The battle remained fierce between the two supreme beings. It lasts for about an hour before Leo finally starts to get the upper hand. All the while everyone around them stopped fighting long again. The two teens though were starting to get very worried of Mike's predicament.  
  
"Gohan, what are we going to do? Mike can't keep this up forever." Says a very worried Videl.  
  
"I know, I know. But what can. . . we. . . do?" Gohan's face suddenly went rigid.  
  
"Gohan what is it?"  
  
"Mike needs to find some way to keep Leo still for just a few seconds, right?  
  
"Yea why. . . oh no?"  
  
"We have no choice Videl. We have to do this."  
  
"I know. . . No matter what happens Gohan, I will always love you."  
  
"And I will always love you too Videl." The two share a quick kiss before turning towards the two brothers fighting. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Set?"  
  
"Set."  
  
"GO!" the two yell in unison as they charge towards the two brothers. Everyone is caught off guard as the two ram straight in to Leo with each of them holding one of his arms.  
  
"What the hell is this?" yells Leo.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO FUCKING CRAZY?" yells a very bloody and beat up Mike.  
  
"YEP." Says Gohan. "NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"  
  
Mike finally understood what they were doing as did Leo.  
  
"ARG!! LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY MORTALS!"  
  
"HELL NO! YOUR GOING DOWN LEO!" yells Videl.  
  
A bloody and beaten Mike starts to power up his attack all the while thinking one thing. ~ Don't you two dare die on me. Because of that ritual I did on you, if you die, you can't come back. ~ Mike's staff finally turns into a bow all the while glowing green. He then holds his hand out and an arrow of light comes out of it just like Gohan said it would. He then sets it into the bow and pulls back.  
  
"Well Leo. Sorry that I can't say its been fun seeing you again but its time for you to go. ARROW OF JUDGMENT!" Mike releases the arrow. Leo sees it coming and starts to freak.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN! ARGGGG! LET GOOOOOOOO!" Leo unleashes a huge ki blast from each hand that goes straight through Gohan and Videl throwing them back. Fortunately it was too little, too late. The arrow hits its mark. "NOOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I LOST AGAIN!" A black portal appears behind Leo and a bunch of bloody hands shoot out, grabs Leo, and drags him in.  
  
"See ya bitch." Says Mike as he uses what power he has left to levitate Gohan and Videl's still bodies over to him and starts to heal them. He manages to close the gaping hole in their chests before he too collapses to the ground. None of the three are moving and that starts to worry those on the ship.  
  
"Why aren't they moving?" asks a young Goten as he watches with tears in his eyes. Chichi and Jesanya are already wailing off to the side. For the first time in his life Goku truly gets pissed off.  
  
"LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID COMPUTER. I WANT YOU TO TAKE THIS DAMN SHIP OVER TO THEM THIS INSTANT. OR DO I HAVE TO START RIPPING YOU TO PIECES!" Everyone, including the two women who were wailing stares at Goku in complete and utter shock at Goku's outburst.  
  
"No need to yell. I was planning to anyway." The ship starts it's decent on to earth as the last of the Hell-Spawn seems to turn to ash. Everyone quickly gets off the ship and makes their way over to the three bodies. Dende and Kibito Kai quickly gets to work on healing them. Dende is healing Gohan while Kibito Kai goes over to Mike first. Two seconds after he starts though, Mike starts to talk.  
  
"Heal the others first. I'll be fine."  
  
"Right." Kibito Kai quickly gets to work on Videl. After he and Dende do all that they can do for the two they get to work on Mike. After five minutes, Mike manages to get up. "You shouldn't get up. We've barley healed you yet."  
  
"I know but these two are more important." Says Mike as he checks the two still bodies on the ground next to them. Mike spreads his wings and mutters a quick spell. Soon little orbs of gold light starts to fall from his wings and onto their bodies. After what seems like eternity the two get up. Almost everyone rushes over to them quickly to see how they were doing. After assuring everyone that they were fine they look up to Mike.  
  
"Did we do good Mike?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Actually that was the most foolish thing I have ever seen someone do." Says Mike with a smirk. Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
"At least it worked!" says Videl.  
  
"Actually I was getting ready to unleash my ultimate attack. It would have him so messed up he would have to regenerate everything slowly and I could of easily hit his heart just like I do every other time I fight him."  
  
"What?" says a wide-eyed Gohan.  
  
"In other words, what you two did was utterly pointless." Says Mike as he starts laughing. The two teens look at each other then back to Mike before finally fainting to the ground. They quickly snap out of it though and gets back up.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" asks Videl.  
  
"Now I will bring everyone back to life while you two rest."  
  
"How do you plan to do that? Dende's Dragonballs were destroyed along with the earth." Says Piccolo.  
  
"You'll see." Says Mike with a slight twinkle in his eye."  
  
A/N: This is where I will end it. Don't worry there is an epilogue so please read that when I post it in a few days. It will set up a few things for future stories. And sorry about the rush-ness of Mike and Leo's battle. I'll try to make it better my next stories. So stay tuned for the final installment of HELLS RISING! 


	29. Tearful Goodbyes with New Beginnings

A/N: I tried putting this up a few days ago but for some reason the site wouldn't let me. Anyway, here it is. The conclusion to my story, Hells Rising. I would like to thank DarkAngel-Raven for giving me his story since he no longer wanted to write it. I would also like to thank all of the readers who have given me some positive feedback to each of my chapters. All right, enough of this sentimental crap. Let's finish this. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the finale.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 27 - Tearful Goodbyes with New Beginnings  
  
Mike calls over his Liger Zero. "Hey buddy, mind giving me my little toys that I stashed away in you?" The Liger gives out a mighty roar before opening a hidden hatch in his front right paw. Mike walks over to it and pulls out a long, thin box. He then steps away from everyone, opens the box, and spill the contents of the box onto the ground. All of the Z- Fighters gasp at what they see.  
  
"Mike! Are those . . . are they . . . "  
  
"Yes Krillin they are. Those are my own, personal, Dragonballs. I created them nearly three billion years ago shortly after the first Dragonball dimension was created." Sure enough, on the ground were seven round orbs with each its own personal number of stars on it. The only differences in these Dragonballs to Dende's Dragonballs were that Mike's were blue with white stars.  
  
"This dragon could do just about everything I can do. I created it so I didn't have to waste so much energy brining people back to life." States Mike as he brings his arms over the Dragonballs. "Oh mighty dragon hears my call! Come forth to grant my wishes all! I call you by name, Sage! MY ETERNAL DRAGON!" As soon as he says this, the sky goes b lack as lightning shoots out of the Dragonballs and straight into the sky. After a few minutes the lightning starts to take shape. Out of it comes out the largest dragon that anyone has seen.  
  
"Man. That thing looks just like Shenron only five times larger." Exclaims Yamcha. He's right too. Not only was he much larger then Shenron but also instead of green scales it had black ones and his underside was silver and not yellow. Where Shenron's eyes were red, his were gold, just like mikes.  
  
"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME. FOR WHAT REASON HAVE YOU DONE SO?"  
  
"Yo Sage, I have a few favors to ask of you. First I want you to restore the earth as it was before Leo destroyed it. Then I want you to revive every life form that is supposed to be alive on this planet. Finally, I want you to erase everyone's memory about everything that occurs after the end of my tournament."  
  
Sage pauses for a minute to take this entire in. "IT SHALL BE DONE." His eyes start to glow gold as everything is restored to the way it once was. "IT HAS BEEN DONE. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU WISH FROM ME?"  
  
"No that's all buddy. You can go back to sleep now." Says Mike.  
  
"VERY WELL. UNTIL NEXT TIME." Sage starts to shrink, forming seven balls of light. All of a sudden, the light dies down and in its place were seven, perfectly round stones, which fall straight to the ground. Mike walks over and picks them up before putting them back into their box and then into Liger's leg.  
  
"Hey Mike. How many wishes can you make on that dragon and how come they don't scatter around the world like all of the others do? Also, how long does it take for them to recharge?" Asks Gohan.  
  
"I guess that you can make as many wishes as you can until he runs out of power. As for the scattering thing, they don't do it because when I made them, I made them so that they come back to me after they are used. It takes one week, give or take a few hours for each wish that you made. Since I made three, it will take about three weeks for them to recharge." Says Mike as the Ligers, Gundams, and dragons disappear before anyone sees them.  
  
"So what happens now that this is all over?" asks Videl.  
  
A sad look comes across Mike's face but quickly disappears before anyone could notice. "For you guys, it is over. You now can hopefully live out the rest of your lives. As for me though, I have two months rest before I have to find out which dimension Leo will strike next. Then I repeat the process all over again." Everyone goes quiet after Mike says this. Gohan and Videl share a quick glance before Gohan speaks up.  
  
"When do you plan on leaving?"  
  
"I'm planning to leave in about twenty-four hours. There are a few things that I need to take care of before I go.  
  
"Do you think that you can extend that to a week?" asks Gohan.  
  
"What for?"  
  
The two demi-Saiyan teens share another glance before Videl speaks up. "Because we are getting married in a week."  
  
Mike slightly raises an eyebrow at this while a stunned silence spreads across the group before Chichi and Jesanya rushes over to the two teens to start babbling on and on about how they can't possibly get everything ready in only a weeks time.  
  
Gohan looks over to Mike, completely ignoring the two hysterical women. "So do you think that you can make it?"  
  
"Sure thing G-man." Mike turned to leave before being stopped by Gohan.  
  
"Hey Mike. Didn't you say that you had just about every license that you could possibly get?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Would you happen to have a minister license?"  
  
"Sure thing man. I'll be glad to perform the service for you."  
  
"Thanks Mike!" yells Videl as she is being dragged to a nearby bridal store by all of the women. (A/N: Yes, even Number 18 helping.) With that Mike disappeared while Gohan asking Mirai to be his best man while Videl was asking Lime to be her maid of honor.  
  
***A weak later***  
  
"By the power vested on me by the power of just about every thing imaginable. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." That is exactly what Gohan does as he and Videl seal their marriage with the traditional kiss. The women were crying, Goku looks hungry; Vegeta looks like he wants to be somewhere else, while everyone else was happy for the two. The two teens walk up the aisles to lead everyone over to the reception hall for some food. (A/N: Leave it to Saiyans to think about having food before a honeymoon.)  
  
After about an hour, everyone is sitting around talking to each other.  
  
"So where are you two going to for your honeymoon?" asks Mike.  
  
"Actually Mike we're not really sure." Says Videl.  
  
"Yea we wanted to be here for when you leave tomorrow." For some reason Chichi and Jesanya gets up from the table saying that they need to go powder their noses even though everyone could tell that fresh tears started falling from their eyes.  
  
"What was that about?" asks Mike.  
  
"Don't know? Right Gohan?" says Videl with the added effect of her glare.  
  
"Huh, oh yea, I don't know. Maybe they're just sad to see you go."  
  
"What are you two up to?" asks Mike.  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think were up to something." Says Gohan a little too fast.  
  
"Yea, right. Well, there are still a few things that I need to pack for tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow at noon at CC."  
  
"Yea, sure Mike." Says Gohan.  
  
Later that night Gohan and Videl are getting into bed. "You sure that you want to do this Videl? We will be giving up a lot to do it."  
  
"Yea I know. But I know that deep down, it's the right thing to do and that we're destined to do it. Besides we already told our families that we will."  
  
"As long as your sure Videl. Sweet dreams, Mrs. Son." Says Gohan as he gives Videl a light kiss.  
  
"You too, Mr. Son." Says Videl with a smile.  
  
It's now 11:50 and everyone is assembled on the lawn in front of CC.  
  
"Good luck to you Mike. I'm sure that you're going to need it." Says a smiling Goku.  
  
"Yea I probably will." Mike then moves on to the end of the line, which just happened to be Gohan and Videl. "You two take care of each other you hear."  
  
"Yea sure thing Mike." Says Videl as she gives him a quick hug.  
  
"We will." Says Gohan as he shakes Mike's hand. As mike turns to go, Gohan doesn't let go of his hand causing Mike to turn back around with a questioning look on his face. Before he can say anything Gohan speaks up with a very serious tone in his voice. "We want to come with you."  
  
All of the Z-Fighters are in shocked. All except Gohan and Videl's families. They just had a sad yet proud look on their faces. Mike just looks mildly surprise.  
  
"No chance in Hell."  
  
"WHAT?" yell both Gohan and Videl.  
  
"I will not let you two throw your lives away."  
  
"We are not throwing are lives away. We are giving them meaning."  
  
"I don't care. You're still not coming with me."  
  
"Yes we are." Says Gohan.  
  
"No your not." Says Mike  
  
"Yes we are." says Videl.  
  
"No your NOT!" says Mike.  
  
"YES WE ARE!" they both say.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!" with that both Gohan and Videl punches Mike in the face sending him flying back a couple of yards. Everyone is shocked by this action but not more so then Gohan and Videl themselves. Mike just gets up with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's the spirit." Says Mike with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You two do understand the sacrifices that you will have to make if you join me. You will have to be granted eternal youth. You will never age while those around you do. You will never be able to bear children and you will probably never see your family again. Although, there is a good chance that you will see alternate versions of them but I know that that is not the same."  
  
"We already know all that and we are already prepared for it. Wait does this mean that we can come?" asks Gohan with hope in his voice.  
  
"Sure if you want, but we're leaving now."  
  
All the Z-Fighters give them a quick goodbye.  
  
"So where are you guys heading now Mike?" asks Krillin.  
  
"I have a feeling that Leo is going to a dimension that I have dubbed the Harry Potter dimension." (A/N: Hint, hint.)  
  
"What's so special about that dimension Mike?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Well it's most known for many humans' abilities to control magic." With that Mike snaps his fingers and a giant portal opens in front of them. Gohan and Videl take one last look to their family and friends before walking into the portal. Mike starts to walk in but abruptly stops and turns around. "I almost forgot. I have a small present for you Kibito Kai."  
  
"Huh? A present for me?"  
  
"Yup." Mike snaps his fingers again and out of nowhere, the female Supreme Kai appears alive and kicking. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot what quadrant she's in charge of.) Kibito Kai is in complete shock.  
  
"Hey there Shin, you've changed over the years. For the better too." She says seductively. Kibito Kai stutters a bit while blushing madly.  
  
"Have fun you two." Says Mike as he steps into the portal. The Z-Fighters will never see these three great heroes ever again. (A/N: Well those Z- Fighters anyway.) Mike has one final thought though before stepping in. ~ Welcome to my world you two. We are going to have a hell lot of fun. Who knows, maybe one day I'll tell you the real reason why I agreed to let you join me. ~  
  
A/N: That's all for Hells Rising. Sorry but you wont know what Mike was talking about for quite a while. And yes the sequel to this story will take place in Harry Potter. I will not start it though until I read the fifth book, which if I'm not mistaken comes out in a little more than a weak from now. Keep an eye out for it. I will announce when I start it in one of my chapters for The New DBZ. So stay tuned for the next installment of Mike's, Gohan's, and Videl's new adventures. 


End file.
